The Love in the Return
by Eternal Destiny 304
Summary: Season six. B/B return, picking up where they left off with work and friendship. She wants more but thinks she's lost her chance. He wants more but can't risk scaring her away again. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Moment in the Meeting

**A/N: This is a season six story that begins with B/B returning and continues as they go back to work, get new cases, and try to figure out where they belong again. _FAIR WARNING!_ This reunion scene is not one of the fluffy run-into-each-others-arms type scenes. As much as I love the idea of that, I very much doubt that it's what will actually happen on the show. Instead, I've _tried_ to show what I feel the characters will be dealing with as they return. The insecurities, the confusion, the awkwardness that inevitably comes from prolonged separation and unresolved feelings. That being said, fear not. Our favorite crime fighting duo can't last long without allowing their inner desires to take over. I have a feeling (and I'm the author, so I should know) that they'll be together soon enough. But if you just can't wait for fluff, check out the other reunion mini-series that I wrote: "Home". It definitely counts as fluffy. And if that still doesn't work for you, I can't help you much, but there are tons of other excellent reunion stories that might can. =)  
**

**Anyways, I hope you'll get on the bandwagon with this story. I'm not going to be paying too much attention to spoilers for season six, so you won't have to worry about that if you don't want to know what they are. I do have an interesting new nemesis for our characters though, so that should be fun. **

**I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a comment and let me know you're reading and whether or not you're enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em. But my people are talking to their people and we've got a deal in the works. Stay tuned.**

~B/B~

The hum of so many voices was foreign to her ears. The cell phones, the bright lights, the announcements over the speaker. It was strange to her how one year had changed so much about what she was used to. The Indonesian jungle had been backwards, dark, murky and thoroughly fascinating, but it had also allowed her to separate herself from the reality of the world. Her world.

Standing in the middle of the airport, she gazed around her. She was home. Home to the Jeffersonian. Home to her father. Home to her friends. Home to coffee carts and reflecting pools and the man she had run away from.

"Got the luggage!" Daisy chirped, coming up behind Brennan. "The rest should be here in a couple of days. The guy said they would deliver it. Isn't that nice?"

Brennan glanced at Daisy. The year away together had been tiresome at times, and yet she had found herself grateful for the young, enthusiastic girl's company on more than one occasion. Daisy was a touch of home. Someone who knew Angela and Hodgins and Sweets and Cam and Booth. Someone who knew it was all real and would be waiting for them when they returned.

"That's his job." Brennan pointed out. She was still determined the ground this girl in reality even if she was slightly fonder of her now than she had been the last time they were in this airport. "It's not nice to do your job. It's professional."

"Lance should be here any minute." Daisy went on, ignoring Brennan's correction. "I can't wait to see my Lancelot."

"I suppose he waited for you then?" Brennan asked, taking her bag from Daisy.

The young student nodded eagerly. "Isn't that just the most romantic thing in the whole world? He said that he didn't mean to wait for me. He tried to move on, but he just couldn't." She sighed happily. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Brennan cast her a look. "No. No, that's a horrible feeling." She cleared her throat. "At least I imagine it would be."

Daisy's face grew more serious and she laid a compassionate hand on Brennan's arm. "Dr. B, I just know that you and Agent Booth are going to figure everything out. He has to see what an amazing, brilliant woman you are. He just has to."

Brennan moved away from Daisy's touch, frowning. "Miss Wick, anything that you and I might have discussed during our trip is strictly confidential and most likely tainted by emotional thinking brought on by seclusion. I wouldn't expect you to bring it up again."

Daisy gave her mentor a small smile. "Then you don't really love him?" She prodded.

All emotion left Brennan's face as she closed herself off. "What I do or do not feel is irrelevant." She said firmly. "The facts are simple. Booth and I have been apart for a year. We spoke only once and very briefly. Even if there was potential for something a year ago – and I don't mean to indicate that there was – that chance is most certainly gone now." She forced herself to look directly into Daisy's wide eyes. "While I have deep affection for Booth, a romantic relationship between us isn't feasible."

"And if he still loves you?" Daisy asked, pushing the limits with her usual lack of propriety.

Brennan looked away from the girl that was asking the same question out loud that she'd been asking herself for months. Could he? Did he? What would she do if he did? She didn't have solid answers for any of them, and that bothered her. It bothered her that she was more confused now than when she left. The distance that was supposed to soothe the ache she felt, clear the muddled mess that her head had become, had only served to demonstrate how strongly she felt about her partner.

"He doesn't." She responded shortly.

Daisy looked as though she would continue to press, but Sweets appeared, a wide smile on his boyish face. Daisy squealed and jumped in to his arms, allowing him to spin her around. When he set her down, he kissed her solidly on the mouth.

Hanging back, Brennan watched the flashy display of affection with mixed emotions. She would never conduct herself like that in public. Daisy's squeals had turned the heads of most of the people in the room. And yet… she couldn't help but feel a small sense of loss that there was no one eagerly waiting to greet her with hugs and kisses.

~B/B~

He was back. He'd traded in his fatigues for his suit and tie the moment that he'd arrived at his apartment. The one Jared had been keeping an eye for him while he was in Afghanistan. He was restless, pacing.

She'd be waiting for him at the coffee cart in an hour and it only took him twenty minutes to get there. Forty minutes was a long time to think after a year of trying to do everything but think of her.

He stopped in front of the mirror, catching a glimpse of his face. Even to his own eyes he looked older, more tired. Not that he was surprised. He felt older and more tired. He'd spent the last twelve months in a war zone, training men that often didn't come home. Feeling responsible for each life lost. Feeling lonely for anyone that meant something to him. Of course he looked worn down. He was.

But as terrible as the past year had been it had at least given him some perspective. Slowly, achingly he had realized what he should have seen from the beginning. Things with Bones weren't going to work out the way he wanted them to. He could love her all he wanted, and he could even believe that somewhere deep inside her she loved him back, but it didn't change the fact that they weren't ever going to want the same things. She'd run away to Indonesia just at the prospect of their relationship developing into more. There was no telling what she'd do if it ever actually did.

And there was no way he was going to risk finding out. A year without her had been miserable, but it had at least allowed him to come to the realization that he wanted her in his life regardless of her position there. If she could only give him friend and partner then he would take it. No more pushing, no more wishing, no more pressuring. He wouldn't risk scaring her off again.

He was home. She was home. They could get back to the way things used to be between them. All he had to do was be her friend. And he could do that. He was good at that.

And if every once in a while he looked at her with the desire he felt, well, she probably wouldn't have a clue.

~B/B~

The familiarity of her surroundings swept over her, engulfing her in the sweet sensation of home. A rush of serotonin, no doubt. That was a much more likely explanation than sentimental attachment to wood benches and vending carts.

Still, the sight of that coffee cart made her smile. She approached slowly, looking around, but not finding any familiar faces. He'd be here soon. She was a little early. Sleepless nights brought out the restlessness in her and she'd risen hours ago, taking her time showering and doing her hair. She'd even put on a touch of make-up, something she'd stopped doing almost entirely over the past twelve months.

"Decaf." She said, keeping it simple. "Hazelnut creamer."

It was a different vender than she remembered and he merely nodded at her politely before getting her drink. She busied herself with leafing through the various advertisements that were displayed on the cart. His voice startled her.

"Heya Bones." He said and she turned, her wide eyes growing wider as she saw that he was actually standing there right in front of her dressed in his standard black suit and red tie. Her eyes darted down to take in his belt buckle, noting with a ridiculous thrill of pleasure that it screamed "COCKY" at her.

"Booth." She said, smiling. "You're back."

"So are you." He said, smiling too. He made a move towards her, as though considering a hug, but hesitated. Both laughed awkwardly as she took the initiative and hugged him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck as he held her waist tightly. He smelled of sand and soap and Booth and she breathed him in deeply.

She pulled away, dropping her arms and he did the same. "I'm very glad to see you again." She confessed. "How are you?"

"Great. Good." He said, pointing behind her as the vendor handed her coffee to her. "Regular, black." He told the man. "You look great. Your hair… it's different."

She touched the ends of her hair self-consciously. Daisy had informed her while they were still at the dig that her hair had become long and unruly. This blunter look, Daisy had insisted, was exactly what Brennan needed. She was rather ambivalent about it, but Booth seemed to like it. He was staring at her.

"It was Miss Wick's idea." She explained.

"I like it." He gave her a small smile. "It looks really good on you."

"Thank you." She said, smiling in return. She wished she were him. If she were him, she would know what to say right now to break past this awkward moment and get back to the way things used to be. But she wasn't him. She was her and so she just said what she felt.

"The awkwardness that we're feeling right now is probably because it is no longer a habit for us to interact combined with the fact that we are both unsure of what the other expects." She told him as they walked to their bench.

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh." He said. "Ok." They sat down and he cast another glance over at her. "Look, Bones, this shouldn't be awkward. I want us to go back to normal. I've missed you like crazy. So what are the chances that that calculator brain of yours has come up with a way to just skip this stage?" He offered her a lopsided grin in encouragement.

The earlier rush of serotonin grew more intense at his confession that he had missed her. "We just have to behave in a normal fashion." She assured him. "For instance, I could attempt to recreate our bond by discussing people we have in common. Angela and Hodgins arrive home from Parris next week and they are both returning to work at the Jeffesonian. But," She stopped and smiled at him. "Angela will be leaving again in five months."

"Why, did she get an Indonesian dig to run off to too?" He tried to tease her.

"No, of course not. She would hate that, not to mention the fact that she's not qualified." Brennan said, frowning and shaking her head. "No, she'll be on maternity leave for three months. She's pregnant."

Booth grinned. "That's great." He said sincerely. "I bet she's thrilled."

"Yes, she appears to be extremely excited." Brennan agreed. Anxious to keep talking, she continued. "I am to throw her a shower, but I'm in a slight quandary about it. Usually if I had to perform a task like that I would ask for Angela's advice, but it seems inappropriate since Angela is the recipient." She sighed just thinking about the numerous points of confusion that had already come to her attention.

Booth chuckled though, and her attention snapped back to him. "You'll figure it out. And hey, if you need help, let me know. I still remember Rebecca's." He shook his head in disgust. "Not fun. Never again will I carry an egg dressed in baby clothes across the room in a spoon. If you care about Hodgins at all, don't make guys attend."

She laughed too, picturing big, strong Booth balancing an egg on a spoon. Her eyes met his as she chuckled, and she suddenly grew more serious under his gaze.

"I missed this." He said softly.

"What?" She asked even though she was sure that she knew what he meant.

"This." He said, shrugging. "What we do. I'm glad you came back, Bones."

"Me too." She said, still holding his gaze. "I'm grateful that you were safe. I worried for you frequently."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry." He told her, looking concerned.

She shook her head. "I know you too well not to." She said wryly. "Always the hero."

"Not always." He muttered, looking away from her.

"Booth…" She frowned, automatically reaching out to touch his arm. "Did something happen?"

He looked down at her hand on his arm and seemed torn as to whether or not he should reciprocate the touch. "Let's not talk about that stuff now." He said, deciding against covering her hand with his. Instead he shifted so that her hand fell from his arm. "I just want to enjoy being home. Seeing you again." He gave her a half smile. "It's a toss-up between you and Parker, you know. I can't decide which one of you I'm more glad to have back."

She smiled at his words, but disagreed. "It has to be Parker, Booth. He's your son. Your family. I'm sure you missed him a great deal."

"Yeah." He said quickly, shrugging. "Sure, of course, Parker…" He trailed off, looking away from her, then back. "You were family too, Bones."

She stared at him in surprise, but then her eyes softened and she cocked her head, still smiling. "Am I still?"

"In my book," He said honestly. "You'll always be family."

Impulsively, she leaned forward and hugged him again, holding him tightly but briefly. She pulled back before he could grab hold, looking at him self-consciously as she smiled. "I'm very glad." She said. "I was afraid that with the year apart…"

"Hey." He cut her off. "Everything changes, except one thing, Bones. It doesn't matter if it takes us a few days to get back to normal. You and me, we're still us, ok? Don't doubt it for a second."

"Ok." She agreed, taking her first easy breath since getting on the plane home. "I'm very glad that you'll be my partner again instead of Miss Wick." She laughed. "Though I've grown to better tolerate her presence, she still has many irritating habits that you do not. For instance, you do not subject me to romantic tales of Lancelot on a daily basis."

He laughed too. "Yeah, well trust me, you're tons better than any of the guys I've been stuck with for the past year. Just the fact that you smell good and look better puts you like twenty notches above them."

"And I thought you liked me for my brains." She said, falling easily back into their banter. It was the most at home she'd felt since her arrival.

"What can I say? You're the whole package." He teased her, but when her eyes lifted to his they both suddenly grew serious and awkward again. "So, uh, you didn't bring any nasty diseases back with you, did ya?" He changed the subject quickly.

"No, I was thoroughly examined and vaccinated." She assured him. "Actually, most of the diseases that afflicted us while we were there were a result of contaminated drinking water and infested food."

"That's… pleasant." He said, making a face. "And I thought that dehydrated meat was bad. No wonder you're so thin." He frowned, looking down at her. "I'm going to have to fatten you up."

"Hey!" She protested. "My weight is within the normal range for my height and age. And I am extraordinarily healthy."

"Yeah, well, that's nothing a few weeks of Chinese take-out at midnight won't fix." He decided, shifting and draping his arm around the back of the bench. "You get too frail there and you won't be able to attack innocent bystanders anymore, and then where would we be?"

"Well, they'd let us keep our jobs." She replied, frowning. "So probably still in D.C."

He stared at her and then laughed. "It's good to know you still do that."

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Nevermind, Bones." He said, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

"Ok." She said uncertainly, taking a sip of her coffee. Silence fell between them and she took the opportunity to steady herself. It was all happening so fast. The meeting, the talking, the easiness of being them. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

Yet he hadn't given even the slightest indication that he still wanted more. He hadn't even been the one to hug her and he held his body carefully so that it didn't brush against hers the way it so often had before. It seemed clear that he had moved on completely. They were friends and partners. He didn't want anything beyond that from her anymore.

She couldn't blame him. Only herself. She'd had a chance and she hadn't been ready. Now that she thought she just might be ready, the chance had passed her by. It was no one's fault but her own and she would live with it. She would find a way to just be his friend again. Not the woman he loved.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked, studying her. "You disappeared on me. Can't have you doing that, you just came back to me."

She met his gaze and forced a smile. "I suppose I'm still a bit jetlagged." She said, shaking her head. "It's been a long few days. A long three hundred and sixty-five days really."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Can't argue with that." He patted her shoulder a little stiffly. "Well look, I was gonna see if you wanted to head to the diner, grab some breakfast, tell me all about your huge scientific find, but maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look tired."

"No." She said quickly. "No, breakfast sounds good."

He smiled. "Yeah, ok, great. If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm anxious to begin my old routine again. Going to the diner with you seems an effective way to start."

He stood, waiting for her as she followed him. "This feels sort of surreal." He confessed as they walked towards his car. "I can almost believe that the last year didn't happen. Like we're just as we've always been. Heading to the diner for lunch. If there was only a decomposed body, we'd be right back where we started." He chuckled.

She nodded, deep in thought. "Yes. Right back where we started."

He opened her door for her but stopped her before she got in. "Hey. I'm glad you stayed safe, Bones. I really am."

She smiled. "And I'm glad you're safe, Booth." Looking down she spoke softly. "You're my hero for coming back safely."

Had she been looking up she would have seen the pained look cross his face. But she wasn't looking up so she didn't see the look or the signals that he was about to hug her. She simply felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her close for one long moment before releasing her. "Come on." He said, a forced lightness in his tone. "I'm buying."

"Booth you don't have to do that." She said as she lifted herself into his car, the sense of familiarity washing over her again.

He closed the door and walked over to his side, joining her. He cast a glance at her. "Don't argue." He ordered. "After all, the army pays the big bucks so I'm loaded."

She frowned. "I was under the impression that the pay was relatively modest."

He started up the car and rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm, Bones. Don't tell me I'm going to have to start over on all the progress you made."

"I suppose spending a year surrounded solely by scientists didn't do much for my ability to speak Booth." She mused, looking out the window.

He chuckled and glanced over at her. "Don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough. So come on, Bones. Tell me everything."

~B/B~

**Ok, that's all for now folks. More to come soon! I hope you liked it and I hope you'll make me so excited by pressing that little review button and leaving me a note! =) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Struggle in the Return

**A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for the great response to this story. I honestly wasn't sure how people were going to react to the slightly angstier tone, but everyone has had good things to say. I really appreciate that and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as these two find their way to each other again. **

**Now, don't get spoiled! ;-) I won't usually be updating every day, but I do have some time on my hands for the next few days. Then it will be more like once a week. Plus, I've got the inspiration right now so it's easy to crank out these chapters. =)**

**Don't worry if you don't see some of the characters. Sweets will be back quickly, and so will Daisy. Parker will definitely make an appearance and others too. This is just the beginning.**

**But enough from me. I hope you like this chapter as we get our favorite couple back out in the field. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Still. **

~B/B~

It had been a long week. Cam had insisted that she not return to the Jeffersonian immediately, but rather take some time to get acclimated to civilization again. Booth had done the same but he was due to become Special Agent Seeley Booth again first thing in the morning. She smiled to herself as she thought of his excitement to get his gun back.

"Somebody better kill someone soon, Bones, because I cannot wait to get into that interrogation room." He'd told her over an early dinner at Wung Foos.

She'd chided him of course. There was no need to be so casual about someone being murdered. But she understood what he meant. She was looking forward to the moment that he would barrel into her office, snapping his fingers at her and informing her they had a case that needed their attention.

Then maybe she'd be able to feel as though things really were back to normal. They'd danced around each other all week. Dinners here and there, running errands, they'd even caught a movie. They laughed and they teased and they argued and it was just like it always had been.

Except for that one thing she couldn't quite decipher. Whatever this thing was it occasionally made him abruptly change the subject or made his eyes register sadness instead of warmth. Sometimes it made him stop and look at her for a long moment before turning away.

She'd asked him about it. He'd seemed surprised, but had only shrugged. "Eh, you know, Bones, just readjusting to real life again." Then he'd smile and make a joke or try to distract her somehow and she'd let him get away with it. But that didn't mean she didn't notice it the next time it happened.

Looking in her mirror, she brushed her hair out and washed her face. Her bed was warm and inviting as she slipped between the sheets and closed her eyes, anxious for sleep. Anxious for the next day when she would return to the Jeffersonian and get on with her life. Anxious to have an excuse to see her partner again.

~B/B~

His office. His desk. His chair. His gun. His hockey picture. His name plate. His. It was good to be back.

He wandered around touching this and that here and there. Adjusting a file, straightening a picture. Standing the middle of the room, he grinned and snapped his fingers. "I am back, baby!" He announced to no one.

A knock on the door interrupted his subdued but silly dance of joy, even more so when the door opened and he found himself face to face with Andrew Hacker.

"Agent Booth. Good to have you home." Hacker said, smiling and extending his hand. "How were things in Afghanistan?"

Booth hated that question. Absolutely loathed it. Sure, fine. It was great. In fact, I loved every moment of being in life threatening danger. So excited about the fact that I made it out alive even though not all of the men I was responsible for did.

Those weren't really socially acceptable answers.

"They were fine, sir." He said, taking his boss's boss' hand and shaking it briefly. "I am glad to be home though."

"Yes, I would imagine." Hacker said, nodding. "And Temperance, I assume she made it home safely as well."

Booth felt himself get riled and ordered his mind to shut out that crazed feeling he got when Hacker, or any man that wanted her, mentioned his partner's name. "Yep, she home again, home again." He said, moving to sit down behind his desk as an excuse to look away from the man in front of him. "She didn't… call you?" He fished subtly.

Hacker chuckled. "Oh, no. No, no, no. She wouldn't though."

Booth cursed his sudden interest, but allowed himself the curiosity. She was his friend after all. He could be curious about her. "She wouldn't?" He prompted. He hadn't asked her about Hacker. In fact, he'd strictly avoided the subject of love interests all together in the name of self preservation.

"No, Temperance made it relatively clear before she left that she didn't see a future for us." Hacker said, lowering himself into one of Booth's chairs, uninvited. "Which was just as well" He continued. "Much as I tried, I never got the feeling that she was that interested." He shrugged and smiled. "Worked out for the best though. I'm getting married."

Booth gave the man a genuine smile for the first time since he'd walked into his office. "Married? Wow, that's… congratulations sir."

"Yes, she's pretty wonderful." Hacker said, smiling as well. "Her name is Miranda. I met her a few weeks after you both left. But anyway, I didn't come down here just to brag." He handed Booth the file that he'd been holding. "This is a case. About two months old. The Agent assigned to it ran into dead end after dead end, but I thought if you two are back and up to the challenge, you might be able to give this family some answers."

"Absolutely." Booth said, opening the file and taking in the image of a beautiful young Latina girl staring back at him. "Bones is back on the job today too. We're both anxious to get back out there."

"Good." Hacker said, standing. "Then I'll leave you to it." He headed towards the door, then stopped and turned around. "Oh, and don't forget. You'll need to recertify as a marksman within the week. You know the drill."

"Sure." Booth said, still studying the folder.

"Tell Temperance I'm glad she is back safely." Hacker said before heading out the door and down the hall.

"Yeah, Temperance doesn't care." Booth muttered childishly under his breath. Even if the guy was happily engaged, he wasn't about to do anything that would bring him back into her mind.

He chided himself. He was acting jealous and friends didn't get jealous of each others' former romantic partners. Friends didn't conveniently forget to relay messages from them either. Cursing quietly, he rose, grabbed his gun, the file and his jacket and headed for the door. He was going to have to get better at this if he wanted to pull off the whole friends and partners gig.

~B/B~

Brennan was in her office with Cam discussing the inevitable small changes that had taken place during her absence. She'd have to get a new card for the forensic platform since their security system had changed. The cycle of interns had been disbanded considering Brennan had not been around to be their professor. Instead, Clark had been working as the full time forensic anthropologist while she'd been away and he would stay on in that position. A position that was lower than Brennan's, Cam made sure to mention.

Brennan accepted this new information without much of a reaction, but when Cam still lingered, she raised her eyes to her boss' and asked, "Is there anything else?"

Cam seemed taken aback. "Well, I just thought you might like to chat. You've been gone for a year. I'm sure you have a million things that have happened." She cleared her throat. "You might even ask me how I've been."

Brennan nodded. "Of course. That would be appropriate." She said. "The dig went very well. My piece on it should be coming out in a few months, and all the details will be in there." She glanced at Cam and thought perhaps she should offer more. "We found evidence that demonstrates the validity of evolution and also connects multiple stages of early life. It was an excellent opportunity and I intend to remain in contact with the anthropologist who took over for me when I left."

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Dr. Brennan. I know how important this trip was to you." Cam said smiling. She paused and waited but when Brennan was silent, she shook her head in amusement and answered the unasked question. "This past year has been really good for me too. It was rough at first, adjusting to the new people at work and everything, but my personal life more than made up for it. You remember the doctor I met shortly before you left?"

"No." Brennan said simply.

"Right. Well, anyway, his name is Paul Litner and he's… he's wonderful." Cam smiled widely. "Really, really wonderful. It was a bit awkward at first because…"

"Bones!" Booth's booming voice interrupted their conversation as he appeared in her doorway. "You'll never guess what. We have a case!"

"Actually, that was what I would have guessed." She said, returning his smile.

Cam stood up and walked quickly over to Booth. "Seeley, you are in so much trouble." She said as he grinned and accepted her hug, picking her up off the floor. "Dr. Brennan tells me you've been back for a week and you can't even drop by to say hello to one of your oldest friends?" She smacked him playfully as he released her. "I may not forgive you."

"Nice try, Camille." He said, grinning. "I know you're a softy when it comes to Booth boys."

She sighed. "It's true. I just can't stay mad."

Brennan observed the easy affection between the two friends and felt a twinge of sadness. They hadn't seen each other in a year and yet it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. Booth's hand was casually resting on Cam's shoulder and his smile seemed genuine as they talked. Not stilted or uncomfortable.

"So how are you, Seeley?" Cam asked, her tone serious.

He shrugged, keeping his grin in place. "Eh, you know, a little worse for wear. Tired. But glad to be home." He gave her shoulder one last squeeze and turned back to Brennan who had stood and was walking towards them. "Pick up the pace, Bones. We're meeting with the victims' family in twenty minutes." He told her.

"I'm ready now." She said, glancing at Cam.

"Of course, yeah, get busy." Cam said. "Bring us something to work on. It's been dull around here without you two."

"Of course it has." Booth said. His hand rested on Brennan's back briefly and her eyes jumped to his at the long awaited touch. He held her gaze for a long moment then propelled her forward with an abrupt pressure on her back before his hand dropped. "Come on, Bones, we don't have all day." He said. "Cam, it's great to see you again. Hey, how's that man of yours, by the way?"

"Amazing." Cam said with a wide smile. "You'll have to meet him later. Screen him for me."

He rested a hand on his gun, grinning. "You know it." He said before turning back to Brennan and heading for the parking lot. He started to fill her in on the case, stopping only when two familiar faces appeared before them.

"Angela!" Brennan said, rushing forwards to hug her friend. "We didn't expect you till tomorrow." She said, embracing the slight woman tightly.

"Oo, Sweetie." Angela said, returning the hug. "It is so good to see you. Let me look at you." She stepped back, her hands on Brennan's arms. "You look so good and I love the hair! It's totally chic."

"You look well also." Brennan said, her eyes drifting down to the small bump that was Angela's stomach. "You are most definitely pregnant."

"Well yeah." Angela said, laughing. "I told you I was." Her eyes darted past Brennan and rested on Booth. "Hey there handsome!" She grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Careful." She said when he put his arms around her. "I'm carrying some fragile luggage here."

"Yeah, dude, if you squeeze too tight it'll pop right out." Hodgins said, walking forward, a smile on his face.

"That is not true." Brennan said, shaking her head as she accepted Hodgins' brief hug. "In order for the baby to exit the uterus, the muscles would have to contract and birth canal would have to…"

"Bones." Booth interjected. "Hodgins was kidding."

Angela unwrinkled her nose and laughed. "Oh, wow, I missed you, Sweetie." She said, hugging her friend again. "I can't believe you're home. We are going to have to talk soon. I want to hear all about your trip. The science stuff sure, but mainly whether or not you met any hot, sweaty jungle men to keep you occupied." She grinned and Hodgins chuckled, gazing at his wife adoringly behind her back.

Brennan glanced at Booth who seemed to have felt a sudden urge to flip through the file folder again. "Angela." Brennan chided.

"Sorry, sorry. Pregnancy hormones. They make you…" She searched for the right word.

"Insane?" Hodgins suggested, earning himself a smack, a glare and a kiss.

"Listen, Bones, we really have to go." Booth said apologetically.

"I know." Brennan said, nodding. "Angela are you here to work today?"

"No, Sweetie, I'm in no rush. We'll be in tomorrow, but today we're going to go home, put our feet up and relax for awhile. Baby Hodgins is tired and so is his mommy." She leaned against Hodgins who slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"It's a boy?" Brennan asked, smiling.

"Angie thinks so." Hodgins said. "We don't know yet. I'm betting on a girl though."

Angela rolled her eyes. "If we have a girl he wants to name her Callippe. After his favorite type of butterfly. I'm hoping it's a boy for the child's sake."

Brennan smiled, but Booth touched her elbow, signaling her.

"We should go." She said dutifully. On impulse she stepped forward and hugged her friend again. "Lets talk tomorrow, though, ok?"

Angela caught the strange look in Brennan's eyes and nodded. "Sure, Sweetie. We'll talk."

"Ok." Brennan stepped back. "It was good to see you again, Hodgins. I'm looking forward to working with you again very much."

"Back at you, Dr. B." He said with a smile.

Turning, Brennan allowed Booth to guide her out of the building and towards the parking lot. As they got into his car she spoke. "They seemed very happy."

"Yeah." He agreed, shooting a glance at her. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, looking out her window.

Another glance. "Sure? Cause if you want to talk about something, you know you can still…"

"I know." She said, looking over at him.

He swallowed and put his eyes back on the road. "Ok. Good then."

~B/B~

He parked outside the family's house and pulled out the file again. "Ok, so, two months ago Lena Hernandez was found in a shallow grave near the river. The notes say that she'd been dead for about eight months when she was found and her body was decomposed beyond recognition. They identified her through dental records, but none of their leads ever panned out." He looked towards the house. "Her parents, Juan and Anna, cooperated but had no useful information."

"Then why are we here?" She asked, also looking towards the house.

"Because, Bones. I like to decide what information is or is not useful." He said, getting out of the car. She followed suit and they walked up the sidewalk together. "I should probably do the talking. You know, since it's been awhile." He suggested.

"It's been awhile for you as well." She pointed out, frowning at his implication.

"Yeah, but this sorta comes more naturally for me." He said, glancing at her. "Besides, I'm the cop here, remember?"

She smiled, reminded of the familiar debate over the benefits of cops and scientists. "So, then you'll be the one solving the case? She asked as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

He shot her a grin. "Exactly." He said, tapping her shoulder with his fist.

"With your gut?" She pressed further.

"Nothing better." He said, shaking his head. "Come on, you can't tell me you couldn't have used a little of my gut in your Malukish Islands. All that science speak had to be a bit much, even for you." He teased.

She looked up at him. "Yes, I would have been very glad for your presence in the _Maluku_ Islands, but not because of your infamous gut." She said seriously.

His grin faded a bit as he met her eyes and held them. Neither noticed when the door opened and the older woman who stood in the doorway had to clear her throat.

"Ms. Hernandez?" Booth asked, his hand going for his badge. He showed it to her with the same flourish as he always had. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We've been assigned to your daughter's case and we were hoping to speak with you."

She woman's tired, worn face seemed to fall even further. "We've already talked to so many people about this…" She said, looking between them. "We want peace. Just peace."

"I understand, ma'am. We're very sorry for your loss." Booth said, giving the woman a sympathetic smile. "But it would really help us if you could answer a few questions."

"I don't think so." The woman said, starting to close the door.

Brennan reached out and stopped her. "Ms. Hernandez, the best way to obtain the peace you're looking for is to find answers. Finding your daughter's murderer won't bring her back to life, but it will help you get your own life back."

Booth looked at her in surprise, then watched Anna Hernandez' face as she slowly nodded. "Fine. Ok." She said, stepping back and allowing them to enter. "I will answer your questions."

The partners followed her into the living room. "Nice work, Bones." Booth whispered as they walked.

"I know." She said simply.

They took their seats next to each other on the woman's large, flowered couch and Booth explained why they had been assigned to the case and began asking his routine questions. Looking over his shoulder, Brennan could see that the woman's answers seemed to match perfectly with the notes that Booth had in the file. They weren't learning anything new.

Her phone went off and Booth glanced over at her as she hurried to answer it. "Brennan." She said, her tone clipped. When she heard the voice on the other end of the line, she stood. "I'm sorry, excuse me." She said, walking back into the hall and stepping outside onto the porch.

She spoke to her successor in Indonesia for fifteen minutes, discussing his latest find and the implications of it as well as strategizing on the release of the information they were obtaining at the dig. Ten minutes into the call, Booth joined her on the porch and paced as she spoke.

After glancing at his stormy face, she hesitated. "Mason, we will have to continue this conversation at a later time." She said, her eyes on Booth. "I'm back at work here in D.C." She listened. "Yes, that would be fine. Tonight then." Another pause. "Yes, thank you for keeping me informed."

She hung up her phone and met his eyes. "That was the new head of the dig in Indonesia." She explained.

"Yeah, I got that." He said, heading towards the car. She followed him, confused by his behavior. From the way he jerked his seat belt and shoved the car into drive, she could only assume that he was frustrated.

"Booth?" She looked over at him as he pulled back onto the main road.

"What?" He didn't return her look.

"You're upset." She said simply.

"Nope." He denied it.

"Booth, I know that you are." She said, frowning. "Did something happen with Anna Hernandez?"

He let out a short laugh. "You wouldn't know, would you?" He muttered.

His attitude took her by surprise. "You're angry with me?" She asked, genuinely shocked.

"No." He said, hitting his horn at the person who wasn't letting him in to the turn lane. "Forget it, Bones."

She fell silent for a few minutes, but his aggressive gestures never subsided and she sighed, looking back over at him. "Booth, we're partners." She said, playing that card. "Partners tell each other things, right?"

He sent her a look. "Look, it's no big deal, ok? I just didn't expect you to ditch our first interview to talk on the phone with Indonesia Mason, that's all. No big deal."

She frowned. "Well, I'm sorry, Booth, but I can't control when he calls me. I promised that I would remain in touch to consult with him on the remainder of the dig. There will be times when he needs to call me with questions or updates. I don't know why that's upsetting for you."

"It just took me by surprise, ok?" He said.

She fell silent, not sure what else she could say when she didn't even understand the problem. He obviously didn't want to discuss the topic any further.

Five minutes passed before he looked at her and let out a breath. "Bones, look, I'm sorry." His eyes bounced between the road and her. "I didn't mean to… snap at you or whatever. I just didn't realize you were still working so closely with the dig and I was looking forward to…" He took a deep breath. "I guess I was looking forward to us working together again. In the field. Like we used to."

She looked down. "I was looking forward to that too." She said, studying her fingers closely. "I suppose the possibility of offending you by taking the call didn't occur to me." She admitted. "I often used to take calls while in the field and it never upset you."

"Yeah, I guess I still miss you a little." He confessed.

She frowned. "I'm right here, Booth." She told him, considering reaching over and touching his arm.

"Are you?" He asked, looking over at her as they came to a stop at a red light. "Because it sort of feels like maybe part of you is still over there." She looked at him blankly and he clarified. "Metaphorically, Bones. Your focus. Is your focus here? Or is it still over in Indonesia?"

"It's here." She promised. "This is where I want to be."

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, ok." He said, pulling forward again as the light turned green.

"Booth?" She spoke again after a moment. "I still want to be a part of the remainder of the dig. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, Bones." He said, shaking his head. "It's not a problem. If that's what you want then you should do it."

She nodded. "Perhaps I could arrange a better schedule with Mason. So that his calls don't detract from our cases."

He smiled at her again. "Yeah, that'd be good." He agreed. "Thanks." There was a long pause, then he looked at her. "So, I didn't know you had a phone down there. Pretty good connection?"

She shrugged. "Yes, relatively. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

"Ok." She said slowly. "Where are we going?"

"To Lena's boyfriend's house. Her mother suggested we speak to him as well. Probably won't get us anything new, but I want to get a read on him." As he spoke, he stopped the car in front of another house and started to get out.

Reaching over, she placed her hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at her expectantly and she smiled gently. "I still miss you too."

He took a deep breath and dropped his hand from the door handle, settling back in his seat. "Geez, Bones." He muttered.

~B/B~

**Alright, that's all I have for you for now. Don't forget to leave me a note and tell me what you think. Or just to say hi. I'll also accept story ideas/suggestions, favorite pet names, vacation plans, etc. ;-) The possibilities are endless and all you have to do is click that small, unoffensive button right there. Thanks guys! You're the best. =)**


	3. The Secret in the Conflict

**A/N**: **I want to thank everyone who has been following this story. There have been so many story/favorite alerts and the reviews have been wonderful and inspiring! I really appreciate my readers, especially those of you who have taken the time to give me feedback. Reviews are so important to the writers, guys, really. So thanks! **

**Alright, so this chapter feels a little like a filler chapter to me, especially with the last section focusing on a discussion of the details of the case. Most of my chapters will not be heavily case focused since I am not a forensic anthropologist and don't actually know what I'm talking about. But I needed that last section to lead up to the first section of the next chapter, which will hopefully be cute and fun and laden with B/B moments. ;-) **

**Also, in case anyone misinterpreted my "B/B will be together soon" comment, I didn't mean soon as in instantly. Not during their first case at all, but not long after. I know exactly how its going to happen though and I can't wait to write it, so don't give up on me. Just don't expect it in the next few chapters either. **

**Ok, read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Booth and Brennan do not belong to me. They belong to each other.  
**

~B/B~

"Let's begin." Brennan said, lab coat donned, gloves firmly in place, her hair tied back. On the table before her, Lena's remains were laid out, ready for her to begin her examination. Next to her, Clark stood awaiting direction. She turned on the recorder.

"The victim, Lena Hernandez, was age 23 and her height was 162 centimeters. Stress on the tibiofemoral and talocrural joints indicate that she was a runner. The break in her left humerus shows extensive remodeling which indicates that it occurred during childhood, likely before her tenth birthday. Extensive trauma is evident on the back of the cranium and appears to be the cause of death."

She hit the stop button on the recorder and looked at Clark. "I'll want a cast of the injury to the cranium so that we can determine the murder weapon." She said, gently handling the skull. "You'll need to be extremely careful, however, as Hodgins will not be able to examine the body for particles and trace evidence until he arrives back tomorrow."

"We could ask the girl who has been filling in for Hodgins to take a look." Clark suggested. "Macie. She is professional, talented."

"No." Brennan said, not glancing up. "I work with Hodgins."

"Uh-huh. Well that seems to be a decision not at all based on personal relationships." Clark said, raising his eyebrows.

Brennan ignored him, continuing with her examination. She was quickly caught up in the dance that she performed with the bones. Touching, lifting, gazing, she was in her own world. The one world she controlled and understood completely.

She didn't notice when Clark walked away just as she didn't notice when Booth walked up. "Earth to Bones." He said, wrapping his knuckles on the table. "Whatcha got for me?"

She looked up at him. He'd dropped her back off at the lab a few hours ago, after they'd talked to the boyfriend, before he followed up on the rest of the witnesses that had already been interviewed. "Did you speak with the victim's roommate and instructors?" She asked, setting down the right ulna and peeling off her gloves, disposing of them and heading down the platform steps, knowing that he would follow.

"Yeah, nothing stood out though. They just repeated the same old story. Good student, great friend, you get the picture. Dead end leads." He sighed and dragged his hand through the back of his hair as they entered her office. "What about you? Pick up on anything?"

"I'm in the preliminary stages of my examination." She said, taking a seat on her couch and shuffling through her notes. He sat next to her and leaned back. "Clark did the original inspection of the body." She pointed to the photographs and charts that were spread over the coffee table. "His findings were thorough and so far seem to be accurate."

Shrugging, she looked over her shoulder at him. "I will complete my own investigation, of course, but we shouldn't assume that we're going to find anything of use that is not already noted in the file."

He let out a gush of air and dropped his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. "This hasn't been the best first day back." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Booth, you can't expect to walk in and solve a case on the first day." She reminded him gently. "Obviously this case presented difficulty since it wasn't solved by the original investigator. It's not a sign of ineptitude that you're struggling with it as well."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Who said anything about ineptitude?" He asked, a wry smile on his face.

"Well, that's what you are worried about, isn't it?" She didn't back down under his gaze.

He closed his eyes again. "I don't know, Bones. Do you worry about that? Not being able to do what you've always done again?"

She shook her head without a moment's hesitation. "No, not at all. I'm confident that my expertise is still fully intact. Whatever is unclear now, will become clear if I continue to search out the truth."

He chuckled. "You know, sometimes I wish I were more like you." He said, rolling his neck and shifting.

She looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Sure." He said, meeting her eyes. "Nothing shakes you. Nothing makes you doubt yourself or what you know. What you want." He chuckled again. "Yeah, it's one of the most frustrating things in the world when I'm trying to change your mind about something, but it comes in handy in times like these."

"Times like what?" She asked, watching him closely, wishing that she could read him the way he could read her. Oh, she read him better than she did anyone else, but there were still frequent moments when she was at a loss to decipher his body language.

"I don't know, Bones." He said again. "I'm just tired, I guess."

She frowned. "I've noticed that you frequently complain of fatigue lately." She pointed out. "Much more often than I remember."

"Yeah, I guess I'm still jetlagged or something." He said, sending her a half hearted smile.

Shaking her head, she moved closer to him, analyzing his face, the heaviness of his eyelids, the downturn of his mouth, the crease in his forehead. "We've been back for a week, Booth. The affects of travel should have significantly diminished by now."

"Bones." He protested when she moved closer still and placed a hand on his cheek, tilting his face so that his eyes were level with hers. His only comfort came in the realization that her wide blue eyes were clouded with a squint-like sheen as she allowed them to roam his face. It was a small comfort, though, since he was feeling anything but squinty with her face so close and her small hand on his cheek.

"Bones." He said again, after a moment of humoring her. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes really met his for the first time and she hesitated, neglecting to answer his question and neglecting to move away at the same time. Her hand slowly dropped from his face, but she remained close as she answered his question. "Examining you for symptoms of exhaustion."

"And?" He asked, his gaze trained on hers even though he was ordering himself to look away, move away, stand up, something. Anything.

"Perhaps your chronic exhaustion is a symptom of something other than physical exertion. For instance, emotional trauma. Post traumatic stress disorder, perhaps." She suggested quietly.

That was enough to distract him from her close proximity and he moved away, standing quickly. "Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed. "I do not have PTSD, Bones. Why would you even say that?"

She shrugged, standing up as well. "It's not entirely ridiculous, Booth. Every time I ask you about Afghanistan you attempt to distract me or tell me you don't want to talk about it right then. You're constantly tired, you don't seem yourself." She gave him a searching look. "I think you should at least consider the possibility that the past twelve months have adversely affected you."

"No, they have not… adversely affected me." He said, holding his hand out to ward her off. "I'm fine, Bones, I just want to solve the case, ok? Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Booth…" She began again.

"Let it go, Bones." He said, giving her a look. When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he sighed. "Please." He added more gently.

She nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine. I'm sorry I brought it up." She said, turning away from him and gathering up the photographs and her notes. "I'll let you know tomorrow if I come up with any new information about the remains. I am going to take these home and work on them so…" She trailed off, not sure why she was still talking.

Behind her she heard his heavy sigh. "Temperance." He said, walking towards her and taking the notes out of her hands. When she didn't look at him, he lifted her chin. "Why is this so hard?" He looked down at her, his dark eyes sad.

She shook her head as his hand dropped from her face. "I don't know." She confessed. "I didn't think it would be."

"It doesn't have to be." He told her. "We're both uncomfortable, defensive."

"I'm not defensive." She said, frowning.

"Fine you're uncomfortable and I'm defensive." He amended. "Whatever. The point is, I'm done with this part, ok? I want my partner back. My friend back. So can we just… stop?" She nodded slowly and he smiled. "Ok. Good. Look, maybe I'll go talk to Sweets. Let him do his analysis thingy." He made the offer with a sidelong glance at her. A peace offering.

"We're supposed to meet with him in the morning." She reminded him. "For partners therapy."

"Right. Well maybe I'll drop in on him early. See what the kid has been up to." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. "Hey, if you're going to work tonight, I could swing by. Bring you some dinner. Keep you awake. I've always hated this part, you know. The part where you're working and I'm not."

Concern flashed across her features. "Mason is calling back tonight…" She said.

'Oh, right. Sure he is." He said quickly, too quickly to pass it off as casual. He took a step back. "Forgot about Mason. No big deal." He said, shrugging and resting his hand on his hip. "I guess I'll just see you in the morning." He turned and headed for the door, stopping when she called his name.

"The call won't be that long." She said, watching him. "If you don't mind the interruption, I wouldn't mind the company."

He smiled. "Yeah, ok." He said, nodding. "I'll pick something up. Meet you there?"

"I'm leaving now." She said, picking up her notes again.

With one last grin, he left her office and she watched him walk away, taking a deep breath. She was feeling a little exhausted herself after a long day of trying to find the balance in her social interactions with the man who used to be the easiest person for her to be around.

Picking up her purse and tucking her notes safely inside, she turned off the light to her office, giving it one last glance before she closed and locked the door behind her. As she left her second home, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she would have accepted the offer to participate in the dig if she'd had any idea how hard it would be to come home again.

~B/B~

Sweets was in his office when Booth showed up, half an hour before Brennan was supposed to meet him there. The young doctor had taken up the first fifteen minutes enthusing about seeing Booth again, telling him about his reunion with Daisy, and filling him in on what felt like every event that Booth had missed during the year he'd been gone.

It wasn't until Booth sat down on the couch, his face serious, that Sweets settled down and sat as well.

"I guess you didn't just come early to say hello." He said, eyeing the agent.

"Not exactly." Booth muttered. "I told Bones I'd come. She thinks I have… unresolved issues or something."

"And do you?" Sweets prompted.

"Nothing I can't handle." Booth said automatically. "There's a period of adjustment time when you come back from a war zone, you know. You'd think a week would still qualify." He sank down into the couch, his left leg bouncing anxiously.

"Ok." Sweets said. "So why do you think Dr. Brennan is concerned?"

"I don't know. Because she's Bones." Booth sat up, leaning forward. "I've come back from the army before, ok? I know how this goes. I'm dealing."

"Fine." Sweet said, nodding.

"Fine?" Booth challenged him. "That's all?"

"How is your relationship with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said by way of an answer.

Booth eyed him. "Everything takes time." He told the therapist.

"So its strained, then?" Sweets asked, his expression neutral.

"Maybe a little." Booth admitted grudgingly. "Yesterday was our first day working together again. It didn't go that well, at least not while we were working. We did ok at her apartment for dinner."

"Uh-huh." Sweets said, nodding and making a notation.

"Hold on a second, none of that." Booth said, craning his neck to see what the younger man had written. "You can't just go writing stuff down."

Sweets looked up. "Actually, I can." He said, covering his notes with his hand. "Agent Booth, your relationship with Dr. Brennan has always been very strong, but its also always been very weak as well. You both care about each other so much that you have a great ability to hurt each other."

Booth frowned. "We're not hurting each other. We had a few misunderstandings. That's all." He leaned back and ran his hand over his tie. "We're fine."

"You're fine. She's fine. Your relationship is fine." Sweets raised his eyebrows. "If everything is so fine, then why are you here?"

Booth glared at the therapist. "You know, you're every bit as irritating as I remember."

"Thank you, Agent Booth." Sweets said. "If you want my opinion…"

"I don't." Booth interjected.

"Which you must, since you're here…" Sweets continued, un-phased. "You and Dr. Brennan need to be very careful in how you proceed during this readjustment phase. You both care about each other very much, but right now that relationship is based more on a memory than a reality. You've both had rough years. You've lost touch. Like it or not, you've grown apart."

"Bones and I have not…" Booth tried to interrupt again.

"You're unsure of what to say to each other. Unsure of how to behave. Wondering if you should just fall back into your old ways of interacting or if you want things to change. That leads to misunderstandings, hurt feelings, the inability to effectively communicate…" Sweets looked at Booth. "Is this sounding familiar?"

"Maybe." Booth acknowledged resentfully.

Sweets nodded. "So maybe you should consider killing two birds with one stone." He suggested. "Maybe if you open up to Dr. Brennan about whatever it is that is bothering you from your time in Afghanistan, not only will you feel better about those events, but you'll be able to stabilize your future relationship with her." He grinned, pleased with his conclusion.

Booth sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I don't know about that."

Sweets' grin faltered at his patient's unenthusiastic response. "Are you still in love with Dr. Brennan?" He asked bluntly, taking a different approach.

"Sweets! What the… you can't just ask me that." Booth spluttered, his leg bouncing harder than ever.

"So, yes, you are then." Sweets concluded. "And you still want her in your life?"

"Of course I do. She's my partner." Booth muttered, wishing with all of his heart that he hadn't agreed to this little talk.

"Then I guess you'd probably be willing to do anything to heal your relationship. Considering how important she is to you." Sweets said, not faltering in his gaze even when Booth glared at him.

The door opened and Brennan walked in. Her hair was pulled back tightly from her nude face and her clothes were surprisingly casual compared to her usual work attire. "Booth." She walked around the couch to face him. "I found it." She said, her tired eyes shining with success. "Clark missed it, but I found it."

He stood, grabbing his abandoned suit coat and throwing it on, unbelievably grateful for the excuse to escape. "Found what, Bones?" He asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the lab." She said, still ignoring Sweets. "I went to your office, but you weren't there and then I remembered…" She gestured to the office. "We had an appointment."

"Which you'll be keeping… right?" Sweets asked.

"No." Brennan shook her head. "We don't have time for psychological guess work right now. We have hard evidence that will point us to the murderer. That is much more important."

"Thank you for that." Sweets said, nodding perfunctorily.

"Let's go." Booth said, his hand on her arm as he started to guide her towards the door. Sweets didn't miss the nervous glance he gave her when he realized they were touching, or the way he dropped his hand much more quickly than usual.

"We'll reschedule." Booth called over his shoulder as they both left the office.

"Sure, I'll just sit right here anxiously waiting." Sweets said sarcastically to the closed door. "Guess some things never change. Everybody still walks out on the soft science guy."

~B/B~

"Did you come back to work last night?" Booth asked, looking over her appearance as she swiped her card, allowing them access to the forensic platform.

"After you left I tried to sleep, but I couldn't." She said. "I thought that I should at least be productive if I was going to be awake."

"Bones…" He began to protest.

"Booth, I made an excellent discovery." She said, gesturing towards the bones. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not at the expense of you sleeping." He said, frustrated with her. "Did you even sleep at all?"

"Briefly." She said, dismissing the subject. "See these small fractures here?" She pointed at the phalanges.

"You know I don't, Bones." He said, peering closely at it anyway.

"I didn't either. Not at first. They're miniscule and could be indicative of nothing at all. Perhaps a mild hand injury of some sort that she did not think anything about at the time." She looked up at him, ensuring that he was still following her.

"Ok." He said, not seeing the significance at all.

"It is the shape of the fractures that is significant." She went on. "It is an unusual pattern that cannot be explained by any of the most typical causes of such an injury. For instance getting her hand caught in a car door or dropping something on her fingers or…"

"Bones, cut to the chase." He said, not understanding why these small fractures were going to help him solve his case.

"The fractures brought up questions that I could not answer. Not by just looking at the bones. So I called Hodgins and he agreed to come in and begin his examination of the particulates early." She smiled, obviously excited about her find.

"Bones, you called the man away from his pregnant wife in the middle of the night?" Booth asked, surprised over both the fact that she'd asked and that the man had accepted.

"Angela was asleep." Brennan said as though that made everything fine. "She didn't need his help with anything while she was sleeping, and besides, Booth, she is four months pregnant, not an invalid."

"Hey, she's your friend." He said, knowing it was better not to argue with her. "So what'd Hodgins come up with?"

"Oh I came up with everything." Hodgins said, suddenly appearing. "And this, my friends, is why I'm the best. Macie, my foot."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, looking between the two men.

"It means he's cocky." Booth told her, rolling his eyes.

"Definitely." Hodgins agreed. "So I found traces of…"

"Just the bottom line." Booth said impatiently. "I don't need any more of the squinty details, ok?"

"Someone's crabby." Hodgins said, glancing at Brennan for confirmation but she wasn't looking at him. "Ok, bottom line. Your girl was killed in a wooded area. The particulates found on her body did not all match the area she was found in. I'll need to do a comparison to make sure, but I'm willing to bet that your crime scene is in the Perkins woods about twenty miles west of here."

Booth snapped his fingers. "Ok. I can work with that." He said. "We've got a new crime scene. Lets go check it out Bones. Hodgins, you too. I want that comparison to make sure."

"Awesome." Hodgins said, grinning. "Field work on the first day back."

"Wait, Booth." Brennan stopped him, placing her hand on his arm. "There's more. The Perkins woods are suspected to be the location of a group of that practices Santeria."

"And that is…" He prompted her impatiently. He was tired of standing around talking. He wanted to go find something, do something, solve something.

"Santeria is a religion that originated in Cuba as a blending of West African religions and Spanish Catholicism. Believers worship the Orisha of deities which include numerous gods, each with their own function. Also, the believers practice divination using a variety of items such as bats blood, coconut, shells, graveyard dust." She counted the items off on her fingers.

"Ok. So what?" Booth asked, his hand resting on his hip, the other on the evidence table. She smacked that hand away.

"So they also practice animal sacrifice and are extraordinarily secretive about their practices. They do not communicate with outsiders in any way. Not even to sell products to them." She shrugged, looking at him to see if he was drawing any conclusions.

"So Lena may have been involved in this. She freaks or just doesn't want to be a part of it anymore and they kill her to keep her quiet?" He asked, mulling it over in his head.

"It is possible." Brennan admitted. "Your reasoning is subjective, but there is hard evidence to support it. When I discovered that the woods were a suspected site of Santeria practices, I did some research." She showed him a picture she had printed out. "This is an artifact that is very common in the Santeria religion. It appears to be a match for the unusual pattern of the fractures on her phalanges."

"No kidding." Booth said, studying the picture.

She handed him another one. "And this is a possible match for the murder weapon."

He grinned at her, slinging his arm around her shoulders as casually as he had always done before. "Bones, you're amazing, you know that? You're a genius."

"Yes, I know." She said, smiling back at him.

Impulsively, he pulled her into a full hug, squeezing her tightly. "We are back. We are fixing to solve this case and we are back, Bones."

She smiled, returning his hug. "I'm very glad that you're happy again, Booth."

"Hey, help me nail whoever did this to a wall and I'll be even happier." He released her and stepped back, still grinning. "Come on, move it. We don't have all day."

"Ahem." Hodgins said as the partners started to walk past him. "I'm ok with not getting a hug and all but lets all remember to also congratulate the guy who gave you the crime scene. I mainly accept food, but money is always good too. Porn if you run out of ideas. I'm not picky."

"Good work, Hodgins." Booth said as he walked away.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said.

"Hey I live to serve." Hodgins said, following at a distance. With a grin he looked around the lab. "And I live to be King of the Lab. Man I missed saying that."

~B/B~

**I'm just going to go ahead and tell you... Booth does not have PTSD. Sure he's struggling, but I would not even attempt to accurately portray a case of PTSD. It's a very serious problem that affects a lot of our soldiers, and if I attempted to do it justice, I would fail. Just wanted to mention that in case anyone was concerned about Brennan's flippant remark about the possibility of him having it. She's kind of out of her realm of expertise there with the psychological disorders... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to get another one up tonight or first thing tomorrow, but I might need some motivation. You know, I find lots and lots of reviews particularly motivating. ;-) Hint, hint! **


	4. The Healing in the Confession

**A/N: Whew, I made it! Another update for you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. The response was wonderful and I appreciate it as always. I haven't replied to this last round of reviews because I've been so focused on getting this chapter up, so I apologize. I've been trying to reply to reviews more consistently because I think that story telling is more fun when the tellers and listeners interact more and because I want you to know how much I appreciate the comments. So I will do better next time. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm a little nervous about it, I confess, so reviews would be especially welcome this time around. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. **

~B/B~

"Stick close, ok, Bones?" Booth said as they ventured into the woods, followed closely by Hodgins. "Don't just find something and go wandering off."

"I'm not a child, Booth." She shot back. "I just spent a year in the jungles of Indonesia. I think I can handle a small forested area."

"She's got a point." Hodgins said, coming up beside Booth, lugging his equipment.

"Nobody's talking to you." Booth said, frowning as he picked his way through the mess of rocks and leaves on the ground.

"In that case, I'll just be over there collecting samples." Hodgins said, pointing. He began walking away and then stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Leave without me and face Angela's wrath."

"What are we looking for?" Brennan asked as she followed Booth through the trees. "Shouldn't there be more people here? It's impractical for us to try to cover all of this area alone."

"They're on their way." Booth said, bending down and examining what looked like a piece of plastic but turned out to be generic debris.

"We should be looking for a structure of some sort." She mused, wandering a little further away from him. "If the suspicions are correct, then the people would need a place to conduct their divination, make their animal sacrifices and store supplies for both."

"What like a tent with an old hag at the door?" Booth joked.

Brennan glanced back over her shoulder at him. "No, perhaps a shack or a building of some sort. You know, Booth, you shouldn't mock their beliefs. They are based on the same superstitious principles that your beliefs are rooted in."

"I don't think so, Bones." Booth said, following after her.

"Look at this." She said, crouching down. "This could be blood."

He bent over, looking at the stain she was pointing to, accidentally getting a whiff of her hair in the process. It made him smile that she still used the same shampoo. Roses. It was so… not her. She wasn't flowery or delicate, but the smell fit her so well. Soft and feminine.

"Booth." She was looking up at him over her shoulder and he wiped the adoring look from his face.

"Yeah, blood." He said, standing back up. "Sure, let's take it. Keep it. Whatever."

"Sample it." She supplied as he floundered. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, yeah. I'm good." He said, backing away, trying to play off his moment of embarrassment. "I think I'm going to try to find that structure you were talking about. You and Hodgins don't need me for the sampling thing, right?"

"No." She said, looking at him strangely. "Hodgins and I are quite adept at sampling on our own. Unlike you. Who has no concept of the process."

"Heh." He pointed at her, letting out an abrupt laugh. "Right. That's a good one, Bones. I'm going to be over there." He walked quickly away from her, heading in an aimless direction. His heartbeat slowed after a moment and he was able to begin lecturing himself once again to focus on the work and not his partner. Smelling her hair. She'd laugh in his face if she knew.

Something to his left caught his eye and he stopped walking, all of his FBI instincts focused as he caught a glimpse of a small, rustic shack in the trees. He headed for it, stepping quietly, his hand on his gun just in case.

He heard the voices before he saw the people inside. Two males. At least one female. It was impossible to make out exactly what they were saying though, so he drifted forward, making sure to stay out of the view of the windows.

As he got closer he could tell that the conversation was an argument. Quietly, he walked up to the building and pressed his back against one of the walls, directly beside the open window. He had just begun to pick up on the discussion, when he heard footsteps behind him and whirled, drawing his gun and pointing it directly into Brennan's calm face.

"Bones!" He hissed, putting his gun away. "You can't just sneak up on people like that. I could have shot you."

She made no attempt to lower her voice as she spoke. "That is highly unlikely given…"

Booth cut her off, clamping his hand over her mouth, turning and pushing her back against the wall. "Quiet." He ordered, his voice barely audible. "At least try to go for subtle."

His eyes met hers as she nodded her understanding, and he couldn't help but see the way her face was cradled in one of his big hands. His palm was across her mouth, his thumb lying against her cheekbone, his fingers spread over her other cheek. He took a steadying breath as he slowly dropped his hand, mentally cursing when the pad of his thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth.

Her hand was resting on his chest as a result of her attempts to stabilize herself as he turned her around. She left it there, her eyes still trained on his and for a moment he could almost let himself feel like something was happening. Like maybe she knew exactly where her hand was and wanted to keep it there.

A crash from inside startled them into looking away from each other and Booth took a few steps back, looking into the window and seeing nothing.

"Stay there." He ordered, pointing at her as he reached for his gun again. He rounded the building and jerked open the door, sweeping the empty room with his weapon. "FBI." He shouted. "Show yourselves." Vaguely, he registered Brennan stepping up behind him and made a note to get on to her about it later.

"He said show yourselves!" She shouted over his shoulder. He sent her a glare as four young people filed out of a doorway that led to what looked like a bedroom, and back into the main room. At the sight of Booth's drawn weapon all four put up their hands.

"Hey, calm down." One of the guys said. "We're not doing anything illegal in here."

"Yeah, then what was that sound?" Booth demanded, addressing the girl closest to him. She widened her eyes, looking terrified. She couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen years old, he thought.

"I knocked over the lamp. I'm sorry." She said, dropping one of her hands to point over to his left. He took in the sight of the shattered porcelain pieces scattered over the room and lowered his gun.

"So you all hid in the bedroom because someone broke a lamp?" He asked skeptically, stepping aside to allow Brennan to move into the room. She began wandering, touching things here and there, examining. He kept one eye on her even as he listened to their explanation.

"We were looking for trash bags." One of the guys spoke up. "Look, we're not doing anything wrong. We have a right to be here."

"Is this used in your practice of divination?" Brennan asked, interjecting herself back into the conversation as she held up a medallion she'd found.

"Alright, that's enough." The larger of the two boys stepped forward. "I demand to see identification. I demand you leave these premises immediately." His fiery face glared at Booth who merely raised his eyebrows.

"You know, I think maybe we should continue this conversation at the FBI headquarters." Booth said, looking at Brennan.

~B/B~

"Hey there." Angela stepped into Brennan's office and lowered herself onto the couch. "Sweetie, you look exhausted."

"I haven't slept much in the last forty-eight hours." Brennan confessed, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Did you guys solve the case?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth is still interrogating the people we found in the shack in Perkins Woods but Hodgins did confirm that the particles found on the body matched the site."

"That's good." She said. "Guess there's not much for me to do on this one."

"No. Booth and Hodgins said that its good for you to ease back in to the job anyway. Given your condition." Brennan finally looked up, her eyes going to the foreign baby bump on her friend.

"And what about your condition?" Angela asked, smiling and cocking her head.

"I don't have a condition." Brennan said, frowning. "I'm perfectly healthy."

Angela laughed. "Just for the record, Bren, so I am I. Pregnancy isn't a disease." She said. "I meant your mental condition. Sweetie, I talked to Cam. She said that you've been going non-stop since you got back to work. She had to force you to wait a week to come in." Angela leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "And she said you and Booth have been disagreeing."

"We always disagree." Brennan pointed out.

Angela rolled her eyes. "So when you said you wanted to talk yesterday it wasn't about Booth?" She asked, giving Brennan a knowing look.

Brennan had the decency to look a little guilty. "Perhaps it was." She admitted. Sighing, she stood and moved over to sit next to her friend. "I don't think I'm handling our return to working together very well."

"Why not?" Angela asked, settling in.

"I don't know." Brennan said, genuinely confused. "The entire time I was away I looked forward to being with Booth again. I enjoyed my work very much but I also missed everyone. You and Hodgins. Cam. But especially Booth."

Angela smiled, reaching over to pat Brennan's hand. "Of course you did."

"But things have been uncomfortable and I don't understand why." Brennan frowned. "I can't ask Booth because…"

"Because you know deep inside that the problem comes from your feelings for him." Angela said, squeezing Brennan's hand. "So you're leaving it alone because you're afraid. Which only makes the situation worse."

"I hate psychology." Brennan said petulantly.

"I think we've entered the realm of fact here." Angela said, chuckling. "You're crazy about that wonderful man and you're the only one standing in your own way. You need to be honest with him, Bren."

Brennan shook her head. "It's not that simple." She said.

"Nothing ever is with you two." Angela agreed reluctantly. "But you love him, don't you?"

Brennan looked down, letting her short hair swing forward. "He is the reason I believe in love." She finally said.

"Oh, Sweetie." Angela leaned forward, still clasping Brennan's hand. "You have to tell him that."

"It's too late, Ang." Brennan said, looking back up. "He said he was going to move on and he has. Ever since we've been back he's been very clear that he no longer views me in that way."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, smiling at her friend sadly. "Or is that the fear talking again?"

The knock on the doorframe saved Brennan from having to answer and both women looked up to see that wonderful man they'd just been discussing standing in the doorway. "Hey Bones. Angela." He lingered in the doorway. "Bones, you about done around here?"

"Well, I was planning on…"

"She's done." Angela interrupted. "And I was just leaving." She stood, leaning down to give Brennan a hug before heading out of the office, giving Booth a smile on her way. "We two will see you two tomorrow." She said, resting her hand on her baby bump.

Booth stepped inside, his hands sitting on his narrow hips. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked, looking a bit nervous. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Alright." She said, standing. "Did you obtain new information from the people we brought in?"

"Yeah." He said, dragging his hand through the back of his hair. "But I don't want to talk about the case tonight."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" She asked, pausing and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Just come on, Bones." He said, smiling at her and gesturing towards the door. "Trust me a little."

~B/B~

She couldn't help but smile as she stepped inside his apartment. It was the same as she remembered it. Manly, a little disorganized, strong, comfortable. It was Booth, through and through.

"Hey, you can come all the way in, Bones." He said, smiling at her from the kitchen. "I'll even let you sit down. On the couch and everything."

"You're being humorous." She observed, smiling back.

He glanced at her. "Yeah. Guess I haven't been doing that much lately, huh?"

She shook her head, walking towards him. Silently they fixed plates from the food in the containers and moved to his couch. Brennan sunk in to the familiar seat with a rush of pleasure. He hadn't asked her back here since they'd been home, and she hadn't realized she missed the place until she'd walked in. Somehow sitting on his couch brought her one step closer to being truly home again.

"So that's kinda what I wanted to talk about." Booth said picking up their earlier conversation as he took a bite. "I've been a bit off and I figured you of all people have a right to know why. Since you're the one who has to deal with me."

She waited, knowing he would say what he wanted to say if she let him take his time.

"I talked to Sweets this morning and he thought it might be a good idea for me to tell you about the time I spent in Afghanistan." He paused, stirring his food idly with his fork as he stared blankly at his plate. "I dunno, Bones. It's hard to talk about the things that happen when you're in situations like that, you know?" He looked up at her and she felt a rush of sympathy for him as she looked into his sad, brown eyes that lacked the vibrancy that used to emanate from him.

"Booth, if you don't want to talk then maybe you shouldn't." She said, wishing she could make the pain go away.

He shook his head. "No, I want to tell someone. And I trust you, Bones. If I'm going to talk to anyone I want it to be you." He gave her a half smile. "If you'll listen."

She set her plate down and settled deep into the couch, turning towards him. "If you would like to tell me, I would like to listen." She assured him, her face attentive.

He nodded as he set his untouched plate down too. Taking a deep breath, he began. "You know, the first time I went to war, I went as a sniper and I killed a lot of people. It was horrible. Crawling through the jungle in the dark, finding my target, aiming my gun at his head, pulling the trigger." He shook his head. "When I first came home I was so angry. I couldn't sleep, or just didn't want to. It took me a long time to pull myself out of that place."

He looked up at her. "But this time, it was different. I thought that it would be easier to handle because I wasn't going to actually be doing any fighting. I would be at the base, safe, training people to do what I do best." He paused, his gaze drifting aimlessly around the room, and a prolonged silence fell between them.

She could tell he was struggling and she wanted to help. "But it was worse. Because you allowed yourself to feel responsible for the men you trained." She said, knowing that it was true. It wasn't psychology, it wasn't guess work. It was just true. That was how he thought about things. How he felt about them.

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, meeting her eyes once again. "I spent hours with those guys, and they were so young, Bones. Some of them were only ten years older than Parker. I'd drill them, work them, make them run laps, shout in their faces." He leaned forward, staring down at the carpet. "But it didn't matter. Because there were so many times that they left the base and one of them didn't come back."

"That's not your fault." Brennan said softly.

"Isn't it?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Booth, no." She unfolded her legs and moved closer to him, her hand resting on his back. "I can promise you it is not your fault."

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"Because I know you, Booth." She used her hand on his shoulder to encourage him to face her. "I've worked with you for five years and I've known you for seven. In all of that time, you have proven over and over again that everything you do, you do to the very best of your ability. That's what makes you such a good man, Booth. That's why you're the best FBI agent, the best father, the best partner that anyone could ask for. The best friend I could ever ask for."

She smiled at him, allowing her hand to slide off of his shoulder and down his arm so that she could grasp his hand in hers. "That's how I know that you did everything within your power to help those men, Booth. I know that more of them would be dead if it weren't for you." She stopped talking and simply looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"Evidence can be misinterpreted." She said, trying to use her own terms to explain herself better. "People can look at facts and allow their own perspectives to cloud their rationality." She squeezed his hand. "The evidence, Booth, is that you gave up a year of your life to go teach people how to do what you do. That is a fact. It's indisputable. But you're allowing misplaced feelings of guilt brought on by your emotions and personal trauma to force you to interpret the evidence negatively. You see that you went over there to train those men but it wasn't good enough because some of them died."

She stopped and waited until he looked at her again before telling him her own interpretation. The right interpretation. "I believe the evidence shows that you went over there to train those men and most of them lived. That's because of you, Booth. Most of them lived because of you."

Without her seeing it coming, he pulled her into a hug. The position was awkward and he was holding her too tightly for her to be comfortable, but she still smiled, hugging him back with the one arm that was free. Her other arm was pinned between them since he had yet to release her hand.

"I missed you, Bones." He said, holding onto her tightly for one more moment before releasing her. "How did I go a year a whole year without you?"

She frowned, confused. "Booth, I missed you too, but are you sure you're done talking about Afghanistan? I thought that you told me that conversations usually involve back and forth discussion. By those requirements, you should respond now."

He laughed for the first time that night. It was just a short, soft laugh, but the sound allowed her to relax a little. "I was talking about Afghanistan, Bones." He told her, squeezing her hand. "Being over there was so much harder because you weren't there to tell me those kinds of things when I needed to hear them the most. Hearing them now, it doesn't take away the anger or the pain, but it does help. And maybe if you keep telling me from time to time, it'll get easier."

"If that's what you need, Booth, I will tell you each day." She assured him. "I've found that it is very distressing for me to see you upset. I wish…" She trailed off.

"What do you wish, Bones?" He asked softly.

"I wish that things were easy again." She confessed. "I miss the way that you speak and interact with people when you're happy." She smiled reluctantly. "I even miss your charm smile."

He chuckled. "Everything happens eventually." He reminded her. "Things will get easier, I promise. Time heals all wounds."

She shook her head. "Time is not responsible for healing wounds. Yes, the biological healing process requires time, but so do all things. Time does not cook dinner. Cooking dinner simply requires time. That phrase has always puzzled me."

"Good point, Bones." He said, grinning.

"I know." She said, smiling back. "Wait. You're mocking me." She realized, her smile disappearing.

He laughed, giving her hand one last squeeze before he released it and picked his plate up again. "See, Bones, things are better with us already. You're speaking squint, I'm making fun of you. It's like the last eighteen months never happened."

She picked up on the discrepancy immediately. They'd been apart for twelve months. One year. And yet he was including the six months prior to that separation as part of their problem. He considered his confession of his feelings for her as part of their problem. Taking in the new information, she studied him. "Is that what you want, Booth?" She forced the question. "For the last eighteen months to have never happened?"

He waited until he had swallowed his food to answer her. "I dunno, Bones. It's hard to make those kinds of decisions because things happen in life for a reason. But yeah. I think if I had a choice, I might decide differently." He took another bite, chewed and swallowed, watching her the whole time. "Why, would you erase the last eighteen months if you could?"

She picked up her own plate, her defenses securely raised. "That would be impossible, Booth." She said, dodging his real question. "Time travel is a scientifically unsound concept."

She took a bite of her dinner to discourage him from pressing her anymore on the subject and it worked. Gradually they shifted to other topics and conversed more easily than they had since their return. But she was distracted. In her mind she kept hearing his words. He wished the last eighteen months had never happened. He wished he'd never said he wanted to give them a chance.

If she had any doubts about whether or not he would be receptive to a confession of her feelings, they were gone now. He was a man of his word. He had moved on. He regretted his moment of weakness and felt nothing but friendship for her now. She truly had missed her chance.

An hour later he walked her to the door, smiling at her. "Thanks for tonight, Bones. Not just for listening but for everything."

"Of course." She said, nodding. "That's what friends are for." She felt a twinge of sadness as she emphasized the platonic nature of their relationship. But she had decided. He wanted them to be friends. Nothing more. She would learn to be alright with that. She had a great deal of experience at turning off her emotions and there was no reason to believe she couldn't simply compartmentalize her desire for a more meaningful relationship with him.

She noted the sad look in his eye as she spoke but couldn't decipher a reason for it and so decided she had misinterpreted the signal.

"Right." He said, opening the door. "You're a good friend."

"I learned from you." She reminded him. "Goodnight, Booth."

"Night, Bones."

~B/B~

**Alright, this is the part we all know and love where you have the option to make my day. I'm asking super nice, so please leave me a review guys. =) I'm nervous about this chapter and I tend to get writer's block when I get nervous about chapters. So help me and help yourselves and let me know what you thought! Thanks to all my lovely readers. =)**


	5. The Comfort in the Familiar

**A/N: So have you guys forgotten me? ;-) Sorry its been a few days. Between real life and a small case of writer's block it took me a little longer to update this story. Also, I was determined to update Don't Worry, I've Got You before this one since that one has been stagnant longer, but I have no inspiration for it at the moment. Sigh. **

**Anyway, here's the 5th chapter and its a bit longer by way of apology for the lack of updates. I hope you that all enjoy it. It centers mostly around Booth/Brennan/Parker. Almost completely, really. I feel like it's a lighter, cuter chapter. Maybe. I don't know. You tell me. **

**As always, I have to thank all of you for the incredible response I have gotten for this story. It's so amazing and it makes me so excited and simply bursting with ideas to write about. So, thank you all very much. I've tried to reply to each of you individually to thank you, but I couldn't, for some reason, respond to GrantTheEngMjr who left a simply gorgeous review. So thank you Grant! I adored your feedback. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones, Booth or Brennan. Or Parker. **

~B/B~

"This way, Parks." Booth said, taking his son's hand. "Look, I'm really sorry that I had to come in to work today, but it won't be for long, ok? I promise."

"Ok," Parker said amicably. "Then we can go to the park for lunch?"

"Of course, Bud." Booth said, smiling down at Parker and ruffling his hair, mentally swearing that it had grown coarser and thicker since he'd left. His son was growing up. "I just need to stop by and talk to Bones."

Booth peered into Brennan's office, taking in the sight of her sitting on her couch, pouring over photographs that were spread everywhere. A smile settled on his lips. The sight of her was becoming so wonderfully familiar again. "Hey Bones," He said, stepping inside. "You said you had something you needed to show me?"

Brennan lifted her head, turning to look at him and her gaze fell on Parker. She stood, smiling. "Parker, hello. You seem to have continued to make good progress in your physical development."

Parker looked up at his dad who patted his shoulder. "Say thank you, Parks. Dr. Bones said you're getting all grown up."

"Oh," Parker smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Bones. I'm glad you're back."

"I am too." She told him. Looking back at Booth, her smile faded. "Booth, you could have simply told me you were otherwise engaged. This could have waited…"

"Nah, it's ok." He assured her. "If you're going to work on a Saturday the least I can do is drop by and see what you came up with, right?" He smiled at her, eyeing Parker who had wandered away to examine Brennan's desk. "I just picked him up and we're going to head to the park in a little while for lunch. No big deal." He told her, stepping towards the couch. "So what'd you find?"

Sitting down, she began to explain, showing him various pictures of her findings, pointing at things he didn't see and delivering reasoning that he didn't follow. Pausing, she looked at him, concern in her big blue eyes. "Is it alright for him to hear this?" She asked, leaning her head towards Parker.

"He doesn't understand any of it." He assured her, glancing over to see that his son had found a skeleton figurine that had captured his attention. "So give it to me straight, Bones. What does all of this mean?"

It confirms that the artifact found in the cabin is a match for the murder weapon." She said, sitting back and settling in to the couch. "I can prove that."

"Great job, Bones." He told her, smiling. "Now I just need to know who was holding it when it became the weapon.

"I thought you suspected the bigger boy. The one who yelled at you in the cabin who said he was romantically involved with the victim. I remember, you said he was fishy." She said.

"Yeah, but his alibi checked out so I'm back to square one on suspects." He told her, dragging his hand through the back of his hair. "But today, I get to forget about that for awhile." Booth stood and walked towards Parker. "Come on, bud." He said coaxing the boy away from the figurine. "Park time."

"Yes!" Parker said enthusiastically. "That wasn't long at all."

"See, told ya." Booth said. He looked back at Brennan. "Hey, you know you're allowed to take weekends off, Bones. Do something fun instead of staying here all day. You're making me look bad."

Brennan shook her head, gesturing to the stacks around her office. "There is a great deal of work for me to catch up on. Aside from our case I have innumerable cases of ancient remains to catch up on, not to mention paperwork and research both for my next book and to assist with the dig in Indonesia."

"Yeah, how is that coming?" Booth forced himself to ask.

"Very well. Mason is quiet capable" Brennan said, walking over to her desk.

"Happy to hear it." He said, clapping a hand on Parker's shoulder. "Come on, Parks, let's get out of Dr. Bones way."

"Wait," Parker said, frowning. "Dr. Bones, aren't you going to come with us?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks, both feeling uncomfortable in the face of Parker's bald assumption that she would be joining in on their family time.

"Dr. Bones is very busy, bud." Booth said, when Brennan neglected to answer.

"But it's a Saturday." Parker objected. "You should be having fun. That's what Saturdays are for. Dad said."

Booth smiled at his son's innocence. "Parker, I know that would be fun but…"

"I suppose I could spare an hour or so." Brennan said, surprising both Booth boys. "If it's ok with your dad."

"Really?" Booth said, amazed. "Definitely, Bones. Come with us." He smiled at her over his son's head.

"Yes!" Parker said again, abruptly dropping his father's hand and latching on to Brennan's. "We're going to the park and eating hamburgers and playing football." He told her excitedly. "It's gonna be great."

"It sounds very enjoyable." Brennan agreed, allowing Parker to guide her out the door.

Booth grabbed her bag and her coat from her desk, holding them up so that she could see he had them. She smiled her thanks and continued to allow Parker to guide her as he chattered away, apparently much more at ease with the year-long separation than either of the adults.

Only when Brennan turned, looking over her shoulder, did Booth realize that he was still standing in her office, watching her walk away, his son's hand firmly grasped in hers.

"Are you coming?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sorry." He said, catching up to them quickly. "Something caught my eye."

~B/B!~

Parker spread out a blanket as Booth carried the bag with their burgers from the car. Grateful that she had opted for jeans and a lightweight cotton top, Brennan helped Parker straighten the blanket and then sat down cross-legged, leaning back on her hands, her eyes closed.

At the sound of Booth's voice she opened them again, finding him staring down at her. "Soy burger?" He asked, handing her one of the foil wrapped sandwiches.

She smiled and accepted it, watching as Booth sat down across from her, next to Parker, and teased his son by chucking the boy's burger at him. Watching Booth, her admiration for him overwhelmed her. He seemed so at ease, so perfectly natural in the way he interacted with Parker. His love was so blatant and complete. But that was how Booth was about everything that he loved. He would have been that way towards her if she had only allowed him the chance.

She pushed the thought away before it crushed her heart.

"Hey!" Parker protested, grabbing his lunch up off the blanket. "No fair, dad." He said, grinning.

"Gotta think fast little man." Booth said, bumping Parker's shoulder with his fist.

"I'm not little anymore." Parker said around a large bite of meat and bread. "This is real good."

"Mmhmm." Booth agreed. "Nothing better than a picnic and a little football in the park." Booth looked over at her. "Right, Bones?"

She considered the question. "I have to admit it is very nice so far, but I'm probably not qualified to answer that question since this is my first picnic."

Booth's eyes widened. "Your first picnic?" He demanded.

Parker looked devastated. "Dr. Bones, you've never been on a picnic in the park before?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Perhaps when I was a child, but if so I don't remember it very well. It would have been a very rare occurrence." Brennan said, leaning over and grabbing one of the soda cans Booth had bought. "Is that very surprising?" She asked, looking between the boys.

"Well, yeah." Booth said. "Everybody should go on picnics, Bones. If I had known I would have take you on one years ago."

"If you didn't go on picnics then where did you play football?" Parker asked her, frowning in concern.

She smiled. "I've never played football." She confessed, shrugging.

Parker looked at his dad in horror. "Dad, Dr. Bones has never gone on a picnic or played football." He said sadly.

"I know, bud." Booth said, his eyes on Brennan. "It's a good thing we brought her with us today, isn't it? We'll have to show her how its done."

Parker's mood lifted at that idea. "Yeah! Now I can be the teacher. Look, Dr. Bones." He said, hopping up and grabbing the football. He knelt beside her. "You have to put your fingers right here because that's what makes the ball twirl in the air just right. Dad says it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Here?" Brennan asked, placing her fingers where Parker had indicated.

"Yeah, great job." Parker said, smiling widely. "Now throw it."

"Parker, maybe we should let Bones finish her lunch first." Booth suggested, amused at his son's excitement. "Then we can teach her."

"No, I can do it." Brennan said, pushing to her feet. "Parker, you should run east, approximately ten meters away. " She instructed.

"What?" Parker asked, squinting up at her as the sun shone down into his eyes.

"Say 'go long' Bones." Booth instructed.

"Why?" She looked down at him, frowning. "I don't know what that means."

"Just give it a try." He suggested, laughing up at her.

"Go long." Brennan said, cooperating, and Parker grinned.

"Sure, Dr. Bones!" He said, taking off in the other direction, looking back over his shoulder at her. When she felt he was far enough away, she threw the ball to him, watching with a supreme sense of accomplishment as it soared through the air.

Parker dove and caught it before it hit the ground, his small arms wrapping around it. He sat up, holding up his prize. "That was awesome!" He crowed. "Dad did you see that? That counts as one of the most beautiful things in the world, right?"

Booth stared up at his partner, her hair lit by the sun, a triumphant smile on her face, and he nodded. "Absolutely." He said quietly.

"Dad?" Parker yelled for him again, jogging back towards them.

"Yeah, that was great, wasn't it?" Booth said, high fiving his son. "She's got potential." He smiled at Brennan as she sat back down. "Who knew you had it in you, Bones?"

"That was very enjoyable." She said, taking another bite of her soy burger. "I believe that after lunch I would like to learn more about football."

Parker was almost too excited to eat. "Dad, Dr. Bones is way cooler than any of the girls I know."

~B/B~

Booth opened the door to his apartment and Brennan followed Parker inside. Somehow her hour or two had turned into an hour or five and now seemed to continue to expand as Booth insisted she come back to his place with them. She'd meant to have lunch, play a little and then get back to work, but the weather had been nice and the company nicer and she'd managed to spend the entire afternoon running around the park with her partner and his little boy.

"Shower, Parks." Booth said, making his son laugh with his mock disgust at his appearance. "You have grass and sweat and sun all over you."

"Dad, sun can't be all over me." Parker said, rolling his eyes. "Can it, Dr. Bones?"

"No, it can't." She said, smiling proudly at the little boy. "Not unless you're outside and referring to the rays of light. Then I suppose in a sense it could be."

"Uh-uh. Oh, no." Booth said, shaking his head as he propelled his son towards the bathroom. "You two are not allowed to gang up on me with that literal stuff. I think you'd better leave that to Bones, Parker. She has way more experience at it then you do."

"But its funny!" Parker protested.

"Yeah, you say that now." Booth joked. "Into the shower. And it better take longer than two minutes this time, son."

Brennan watched as Booth opened the hall closet and fished something out of it. Then he turned, walking towards her, an ace bandage in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"Booth," She said, protesting what he was about to do yet again. "My wrist is perfectly fine. See?" She held it up, rotating the joint.

"Hey, stop that." He said, taking her arm. "I'm sure you're fine, but it won't hurt to put this on, at least for tonight. Besides, it's more for me than for you." He told her, one hand keeping a light hold on her forearm while he unrolled the bandage with the other. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that, Bones. You're lucky you just got a sprained wrist."

"It was not a problem." She said, watching him as he concentrated on wrapping the bandage around her slightly injured wrist. His fingers brushed her skin and she felt an undeniable rush of hormones poor into her system. With super human strength, she reigned them back in, focusing on her protests once more. "You should stop apologizing."

He chuckled. "And you should stop complaining." He shot back, pulling the bandage tight and carefully pressing the clip into place. "There. See, that just wasn't so bad, was it?"

She lifted her wrist from his hand and inspected it. "I suppose this is tolerable." She allowed. "I can still work in it."

He shot her a look. "You're not really going back to the lab tonight, are you?" He asked, frowning. "It's late, Bones and it's a Saturday. No one is there."

"I can still work even if there are no other people around, Booth." She pointed out. "Better even, since there will be fewer distractions. There really is a great deal to catch up on. I shouldn't have played nookie with you today."

His eyes widened. "Hooky, Bones," He said, clearing his throat. "You played hooky with me today."

"Hooky." She repeated, confused by the strangled tone of his voice.

"I'm glad you came, though." He said, moving on quickly. "Parker had a blast with you, you know?"

She smiled as she thought of the little blonde boy. "He is a wonderful little boy." She told Booth. "You should be very proud of him."

"Yeah, he's great." Booth said, his eyes darting towards the bathroom where they could both hear the shower running and the faint sound of Parker singing to himself. "I missed him like crazy this past year. He's so much older now."

"One year older." She said, nodding.

"Yeah, but it feels like more." Booth mused. He glanced at her. "Hey, you at least have to stay until he gets out of the shower. He'll be sad if you leave without saying goodbye."

She considered his point and placed her jacket back down on the counter. "Sure," She said, nodding. "I would like to say goodbye to him as well."

Booth smiled, moving away from her and towards the kitchen. "Good. Want a beer?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Ok." She said, following after him.

He turned around, two beers in his hand, and was surprised by her proximity. "Woah, geez, Bones. You startled me." He told her.

"Why, are you nervous?" She asked, accepting the beer from him. She began to attempt to open it, but found it hard with the bandage he'd placed on her wrist.

"Here." He said, ignoring her question and taking it back from her. He opened it easily and offered it to her again.

"Thank you." She said, taking a long sip of the cool liquid.

"No problem, gimpy." He teased her, leaning back against the counter.

She smiled, raising her eyebrows at him. "Considering it was your attack that put me in this position, you should be nicer about it." She suggested.

"Hey, it was obviously my catch." He grinned back at her. "Its not my fault you're pushy."

"It is your fault that you did not instruct me about calling the ball prior to the incident, though." She pointed out, taking another sip of her beer.

He laughed and pushed away from the counter, surprising her by moving close and placing his hand on her injured wrist. He lifted it, cradling it in his hand as he ran his thumb gently along the line of the bandage. "I'm sorry you're injured." He said.

She drew a deep breath as she met his eyes. "It doesn't hurt." She assured him.

He was standing very close and she wondered at the adverse affect it seemed to have on her pulse and her breathing as his eyes stayed locked on hers. He smiled, his thumb tracing the line of her bandage and she nearly asked him to explain why he sometimes looked at her the way he was looking at her now.

"Dad?" Parker called, walking towards them, dressed in pajamas, his hair wet and plastered to his head. "I'm clean and I'm starving to death."

Booth stepped away from her, dropping her arm carefully. "Me too." He told his son. "How about I scrounge us up something to eat?"

"Yeah, but fast because I'm so, so, so hungry." Parker said, hopping up onto a bar stool. "Are you going to have dinner with us, Dr. Bones?"

"No, I'm sorry, Parker, I can't stay." Brennan said, shaking her head at the young boy. "There are several things I still have to do tonight. But thank you for letting me spend the afternoon with you."

"Sure, you're pretty good at football. For a girl." Parker told her, bestowing a smile on her.

"Parker." Booth admonished him. "Your mom doesn't want you to say things like that."

"Sorry." Parker said quickly. "You're pretty good at football. Hey, now that you and dad are back can we use your pool again sometime?"

"Of course." She said, stepping around the bar area and picking up her jacket. "Anytime you'd like."

"Awesome!" Parker said, beaming.

Abandoning his scrounging activities, Booth followed her towards the door, holding it open for her. He smiled down at her, touching her arm briefly. "Seriously, Bones, don't work too hard tonight. Please?"

"I hope I didn't intrude on your day with Parker." She said, not willing to make any promises about how much she would or would not work for the remainder of the day.

"No way." He told her sincerely. "He loved having you there. So did I. It was a really good day."

"I had a good time as well." She smiled at him one last time and started to step through the doorway when Parker's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Dr. Bones, I almost forgot." He said, hopping down from his stool and walking towards her. "Thanks for making sure dad came home from war."

Brennan looked at Booth. "Parker, I didn't have anything to do with that. Your father was very good at what he did over there and he was very fortunate."

"No." Parker said, shaking his head. "Mom told me. Whenever I'd get worried that he wasn't coming back she'd always tell me that there was no way Dad would never be able to stay away from me and you, so he'd make sure to come back cause he loves us a lot." Parker told her, unaware of the impact of his words on the adults in the room.

He looked puzzled as he continued. "I told her I was going to say thank you, and she said it might not be a good idea, but I thought it would be." Stepping forward, he gave her a light hug around the waist. "My teacher at school says that whenever someone does something nice for you, you should say thank you."

"Parks," Booth's voice was a bit strained, his hand on his son's shoulder a bit heavy as he gave him a light push back towards the kitchen. "Why don't you see what's in the fridge?"

"Ok." Parker said. "See ya, Dr. Bones."

"Goodbye Parker." Brennan said, her eyes on Booth.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck. "Kids." He said lamely. "Listen, Bones…"

"Atta girl." Brennan said quickly, recognizing the signs that he was feeling uncomfortable and anxious to set him at ease. She knew very well what his explanation would be. After all, even Rebecca had lumped her in with Parker. Booth might love her, in fact, he'd told her that he did. But it was a family kind of love. A professional, friendly kind of love. Like she had for Hodgins or like she'd had, and honestly still did have, for Zack. "I remember." She assured him.

He didn't respond for a long moment and she found herself puzzled by the array of emotions on his face. "Sure." He said finally, looking down at the floor. "Atta girl."

She was quiet for a moment before leaning up and pressing a barely-there kiss to his cheek. "Atta boy, Booth." She said quietly before heading out the door and down the hall. Had she been more attune to subconscious feelings, she might have felt his eyes following her until she disappeared around the corner. But she wasn't, and so she didn't.

~B/B~

"You know what I think?" Booth asked, leaning back in his chair. "I think you just couldn't take it." He looked the suspect right in his eyes, forcing him to maintain eye contact as he spoke. "Your girl was more respected in your religion than you were. The religion you introduced her to."

"She wasn't." Lena's boyfriend interjected.

"She was moving higher up in the ranks. She was sought after for advice and assistance with spells. She was asked to officiate ceremonies." Brennan pointed out. "That had to be upsetting for you, considering you were a low man on the totem pole."

"It wasn't. I was happy for her." The boyfriend insisted.

"So happy for her that you hit her over the head with a symbol of the thing that had come between you?" Booth asked, leaning forward. "That's strange, Manuel, because that's now I show my happiness for someone. What about you, Bones?"

"No, definitely not. That seems very counterproductive" She said.

"So explain to me how your girlfriend got hit over the head with the statue that has your grubby fingerprints all over it, because my partner here, she's proved that that's what happened." Booth said, gesturing towards Brennan. "And she's the best there is."

The suspect remained silent.

"Can't do that, huh?" Booth said. "That figures. How about I explain it instead?" He suggested. Standing up, he walked towards one end of the table so that he was just a little closer to the man under interrogation. Leaning forward, he rested one hand on the table. "You introduce Lena to Santeria. It's exciting. Dangerous. At first everything is great. Then she starts taking it seriously. She's an achiever, everything she touches she succeeds at. That just drives you crazy." Booth moved a little closer to the boyfriend. "You should be the one that's getting the attention. You've been a loyal follower, you do everything right, you're willing to do whatever it takes. You talk to Lena, try to communicate with her. But she throws it in your face."

"No!" Manuel said, shaking his head. "No."

"Yes, she does. She tells you that it's not her fault that she's risen in the ranks. Maybe if you worked as hard as she did, then you'd be higher up too." Booth suggested.

"No." Manuel said again. "That's not how it happened."

"Then how did it happen?" Booth asked.

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" Manuel asked, sneering.

"Both murder and strong belief in religious fantasies are indicators of lower intelligence." Brennan said.

"Bones." Booth shot her a glance. "I don't think you're stupid, Manuel. Which is why I don't think you're going to pass up on this opportunity. We already know you did it. There's plenty of evidence of that. More than enough to convict." Booth leaned away from the table and distanced himself from the boy, removing the threat of his presence. He shrugged. "This is your chance to tell us why. Give us a reason. Tell us your story."

Manuel hung his head, resting his forehead in his hands. "I used to be enough for her." He said quietly. "She was beautiful and wonderful and smart and she loved me. Then I had to go and bring her into Santeria, and suddenly she was too good for me."

"She thought she was better than you." Booth said, nodding.

"She never said anything. It was just the way she acted." Manuel said, still shielding his face from view. "Then I confronted her about it. We fought for so long. She said that maybe I just wasn't a strong enough man for her anymore. Maybe she'd outgrown me."

"And that made you angry." Booth supplied.

"She was so arrogant. She didn't know what real strength was. She spent her whole life succeeding at everything, being offered everything, and she thought that made her strong. But it doesn't." Manuel hit the table with his fist.

"Strength comes from struggle." Brennan said, nodding.

Manuel jerked his head up, glaring at her. "You, you're just like her. I can tell. You think you're so smart, so successful. You think that just because you can talk like you're important, that makes you important. It doesn't!"

"Hey." Booth said, stepping forward. "You're going to want to back off."

"Booth." Brennan said, telling him not to focus on her right now.

Manuel laughed. "Bet you're a sucker for her, aren't you? You still think that somehow, someday you'll be man enough. Well, let me tell you, it's not going to happen."

"How did you kill her?" Booth said, imposing on the boy's space again.

Manuel maintained eye contact as he spoke. "She pushed me too far. I wanted to make it work, and she just wouldn't do it. I was so furious with her. She wouldn't listen, wouldn't stop talking and talking and talking. And then she did. I hit her with the statue and she stopped talking." His eyes dropped. "I was so angry with her. I just wanted her to stop for a minute. Stop talking, Lena. Listen."

Taking a deep breath, Booth rapped his knuckles on the table, and turned away, glancing at the two way mirror, knowing that the people behind it now had what they needed. "Come on, Bones." He said, opening the door for her. "We're done here. We got his confession."

~B/B~

"Congratulations Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." The Deputy Director said, shaking each of their hands. "It's great to have you both back, working as a team again. We've missed your success rate."

"Thank you, sir." Booth said, smiling. "But really, without Bones here, this case would still be open."

Brennan looked at him, shaking her head. "Booth is being unduly modest." She said, "He did his job very well."

The Deputy Director smiled. "Well, its good to know you two can work together so well even after the past year. We appreciate your work."

"Thank you, sir." Booth said again. "I'm sorry, sir, please excuse us." Placing his hand on her elbow, Booth led Brennan away from the crowded FBI halls and back out into the open air.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "We really do work together pretty well, huh?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course we do." She said. "We always have."

His smile widened. "Even if you are high and mighty and think you're better than me, when I'm the one who introduced you to police work to begin with."

She smiled back, catching on to his train of thought. "Are you going to hit me over the head with a symbolic FBI artifact?" She asked him.

"Yeah, probably my car. Maybe my name plate. You never know." He teased, opening the door to his car for her.

"I suppose you'll never be caught since I won't be around to solve the case." She teased him back.

"It's a foolproof plan." He agreed. Then he smiled down at her, suddenly more genuine than mocking. "Except I might get lonely if you weren't around."

"Then perhaps you should allow me to live." She suggested, lifting herself into his car.

"Yeah, alright, alright. How about I just take you to lunch instead?" He asked.

"Lunch would be good." She decided. "At the diner."

He got in beside her and started the car up. As he pulled out of the parking lot she looked over at him. "Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at her.

"I'm glad we're still the best at what we do best." She told him.

"Me too, Bones. Me too."

~B/B~

**Alright, so their first case back is done and over with! Which means we can move on to bigger and better things, people. The next case should be quite emotional for the dynamic duo. =)**

**As always, if you could take the time to leave me a note and let me know your thoughts, it would simply make my whole day. Maybe my whole life. You never know. Seriously though, it would make me a very happy woman! =)**

**One last thing and then I'll go... I have the B/B get together scene mostly written, but I'd be interested in finding just one person who would be willing to be slightly spoiled in order to give me feedback on the idea of the scene as well as the construction. If you're interested, send me a private message and let me know! I'm just going to use one person though, of course, since it would be silly for me to spread the chapter all over the place before it was done. Thanks in advance!**


	6. The Admission in the Moment

**A/N: Good evening lovely readers! I bring to you Chapter Six AND Chapter Seven tonight, because that is how much I appreciate all the feedback and notes I have been getting from people. So in return, two chapters at once. =) I hope you enjoy them both equally, though perhaps the seventh chapter a bit more. ;-) **

**This was certainly a a big project. I've edited, re-edited, re-re-edited, and so on. But, despite my numerous re-editings these chapters would not be what they are now without the help of Nyre The Black Rose and Cathmarchr, both of whom provided invaluable insights and suggestions. So thank you to you both. You are wonderful, wonderful! =) **

**I hope you enjoy this new case and the places that it takes Booth and Brennan! As always, don't forget to let me know what you think! =)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!  
**

~B/B~

Though the partner's first case had been eagerly awaiting their arrival, their second case did not follow suit. A week and a half passed before Booth was able to call Brennan and inform her that he would be picking her up in fifteen minutes. Dead body or not, she had sounded eager.

But now, in the midst of the early morning mist and the less than ideal conditions of the scene, the eagerness had dimmed a bit for each of them.

"Can we work quickly, here, Bones?" Booth said as he followed her through the muck. "This isn't that pleasant."

"It's a murder, Booth." She said, unphased as she waded through the muddy waters. "I'm relatively certain that murder is never pleasant."

"Lets just keep it speedy, ok?" He said, frowning as his shoe sloshed in a particularly deep puddle.

"I'll keep it accurate." She said, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "You know, you don't have to follow me out here. You're not exactly dressed for this."

"No way, I'm sticking close." He told her. "The chief said this was a nasty scene and I don't want you out there alone."

She raised her eyebrows. "We should talk about my time in Indonesia."

"Ha, ha." He said, gesturing for to her to move forward. "Indulge me, Bones."

Brennan dropped the debate, taking the last few steps to the body. The area had been taped off and she bent down, sliding beneath the tape. Booth stayed on the other side, watching as she knelt down over what appeared to be a mangled mess of disintegrating flesh and bone. Even to his layman's eyes he could tell that the body had been traumatized. Chunks of indiscernible remains littered the scene, and the bones themselves were cracked and marked.

"Wow." He said, resting his hands on his hips and turning slightly away. "Geez, Bones, what happened here?"

She didn't respond immediately as she went about her routine. Touching, looking, searching methodically. "The body appears to be severely mutilated." She finally said. "Pubic bone indicates the victim was male. Early twenties. Caucasian. There is extensive damage done to the bone that appears to be premortem."

"Yeah, but what happened to him?" Booth asked again, peering over the tape.

Brennan stood. "I need the body taken to the Jeffersonian." She told him, her voice robotic. "And I'll need samples of the water, the soil and the plant life."

"Yeah." Booth said. "Hey, Bones?"

She looked at him.

"We're pretty sure this is a serial case. There have been two other murders that fit this MO. Both were in North Carolina." He let his eyes wander over the scene, shuddering imperceptibly. "I'm guessing you're gonna want those files."

She nodded grimly. "As soon as possible." She agreed, accepting his outstretched hand when her foot sunk further than expected into the mud. He tugged her out, keeping his hand on her arm until they were on more solid ground.

"Hey, you ok, Bones?" He asked, glancing at her. Her face was tight, her eyes more distant than usual.

She looked up at him, her lips pressed together. "Booth, this victim… I have seen many terrible things in many terrible places, but I believe this is worthy of the concept of depravity."

~B/B~

Booth walked into the lab, his usual saunter replaced by a purposeful stride. His eyes immediately fell on Brennan as she worked alone on the forensics platform. Swiping his card, he was by her side in seconds.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

She didn't look up. "Hodgins did not want Angela around the body since it triggered her heightened hormonal state. He is currently comforting her. And Clark attempted to assist me, but requested a break half an hour ago. Cam is discussing the press release." She told him, her hands remaining busy on the bones before her.

"Bones," He said, frustrated, dragging his hand over his face. "I don't want you working on this alone. Understand?"

"I'm fine, Booth." She told him. "I am perfectly capable of handling this case."

"Not alone." He said, stubbornly.

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?" She asked, finally looking at him. "So I'm not alone anymore."

"But when I'm not here…" He said, his tone serious.

"Do you have something for me?" She asked, going back to her work.

Booth let his eyes travel to the body for the first time since walk in and felt his own gag reflex kick in. He tore his eyes away so that he could focus on answering her question. "Yeah, I met with the agent who handled the North Carolina cases. Brought you the files." He handed them to her, giving her time to flip through them before he continued. "I gave her your preliminary report and she said the cases are connected but that this is the worst yet. She'll be keeping in touch with us during the case."

"Why?" Brennan asked, looking up from the files at him. "We don't need her."

"Yeah, but she'll want to follow through. Get some closure." He explained. "Don't worry about it, Bones. Look, could we maybe talk about this somewhere other than here?" He shot a cautious glance at the body once more.

"I need to continue working…" She began, then stopped when she saw his face. "If you could allow me five minutes to finish then I can give you a full update and we can discuss the case in my office."

"Fine." He agreed. "I'm going to go find Cam. I'll just meet you there, ok?"

She didn't answer him, intent on the body before her, and he sighed. Lightly, he reached out and laid a hand on her back, running it up to squeeze her shoulder. "Bones, it's ok to be upset." He told her gently. "This one… its ok if you're upset."

"I can do my job." She said, looking over her shoulder at him. Her cheek brushed against the back of his fingers.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can." He said, squeezing her shoulder once more before dropping his hand. "But doing your job doesn't mean you're not allowed to feel the weight of what you're doing, Bones." He gave her a sad smile and resisted the urge to kiss away the worry lines on her forehead. "Five minutes." He reminded her instead.

~B/B~

"Cam!" Booth caught the former coroner in route to her office.

"Seeley, now isn't the best time." She told him, continuing to walk, her heels clicking quickly across the floor. "I'm dealing with the press right now because strangely enough the whole world wants to know what Joe-Blow meant when he said we had a potential serial killer in D.C. How I love self-important, attention-seeking…"

He followed her into her office. "It's about Bones."

"What about her?" Cam asked, sitting down at her desk and making notes in a file she threw open.

"This is a serial case, Cam, and a bad one by the looks of it. I want extra security around here, I want someone with Bones while she's working and I want your promise that you'll call me if anything seems off at all." He demanded, his hands on his narrow hips. "Can you do that?"

Cam looked up at him. "Has something happened?" She asked, concern evident on her features.

"You mean other than the mutilated body that my partner is currently standing over? No, not other than that." He snapped.

"Ok," Cam said, thinking. "So then why the panic attack?" She asked him.

"Because with these cases something always happens." He explained, pacing in front of her desk. "Body parts in the mail, or threats, or car bombs or something…" He stopped and looked at Cam. "So can you just take some precautions or something?"

Cam leaned back in her seat, her arms folded, her head tilted. "Of course we'll be careful, but you're going to need to explain to me why you're already so upset. This is what we do, Seeley. We're used to this. You especially."

"It was our last serial case that sent her running to Indonesia." He said, frustration emanating from his tone. Not frustration at Cam or Brennan or himself, but the fact that they all found themselves in this situation again. "Yeah, Bones can handle some tough stuff. But it wears her down after awhile. Murder isn't her primary focus and she's still talking to that guy from the dig and… look, I just don't want anything getting to her, ok? I don't want anything sending her off running again." He looked at his old friend knowing she could see the plea in his eyes that he was trying to contain.

Cam stood, smiling sadly at him. "Seeley, I think we both know it wasn't just the serial case that made her run."

He looked down. "Can we not do this?"

"Hey, you brought it up." She said, reminding him that he was the one who'd burst into her office with his many demands. "I don't know what happened last year between the two of you, but it's kind of hard to work around here and not know that it was something. Something that scared her enough that when she got the opportunity to leave her job, her family, her home, she jumped at it."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Cam, but I really gotta go meet Bones…" He said, starting to turn away.

"Seeley." She called after him.

He paused in the doorway, reluctantly turning to meet her eyes. "Camille."

"Do you really think that I can't see that you love her?" Cam asked, smiling softly.

"Cam…" He warned her.

She held up her hands, shaking her head. "I know. It's not any of my business. I just can't help but wonder when you became the guy who doesn't fight for what he wants."

Frustration and sadness and anger all swept through him as he stepped back towards her, his finger in her face, as he leaned in to her. "You don't know what you're talking about." He told her, his voice gravelly. "I offered her everything. That's what happened last year. I told her I wanted her, that I'd wanted her from the moment that I laid eyes on her, and she told me that it would never happen."

"Seeley…" Cam tried to soothe him.

He stepped back from her and took a steadying breath. "Look, I'm sorry." He said, shaking his head. "This is not something I want to talk about, alright? I tried for her, she said no, we were figuring out how to work together again, and then, bam, she left and I left and now… " He shook his head again. "Now we're back and I think that maybe if I make things how they used to be she won't run again. Because…" He sighed. "Because I'm a sucker, Cam. I need to be around her even if she doesn't – can't- love me the way I love her."

"I'm sorry." Cam said sincerely. "I didn't mean…"

"Just help me take care of her, ok?" He said, looking down. "Throw up some extra security. Keep an eye on her when I can't." He met her eyes again. "Can you do that, Camille?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes, I can do that."

"Thanks." He said, starting to leave. He hesitated one last time, turning around and offering her a smile. "Sorry… didn't mean to let all that come out at you."

"No problem." She assured him, shaking her head. "Anytime. You know that."

~B/B~

She hated this feeling. She wasn't used to it. Cases were just cases, each of them a little different, but all somehow the same. It was about listening to what the bones told her, about reading the indicators and forming a picture of who the person was before they weren't anymore. It was what she did.

But when she saw that body…

The victim had been tortured. For a long time. Tortured and cut and hit and pierced and scraped until whoever had inflicted all that pain had decided they were done and dumped the body into muddy water that soaked the flesh straight off of the bones.

Booth was right. It upset her. She didn't know what that meant.

"Ok, sorry, got caught up." Booth said, bursting into her office and startling her from her thoughts. "Here's what we know. This guy, he thrives on torture. It's the pain that he likes. Profile is that he's in his forties, white, male – obviously, possible trauma in his background that leaves him seeking power that he gets from causing pain to others."

"Psychology." She muttered, knowing that meant there would be an element to this case that she simply didn't understand.

"Yeah, well… there's gotta be some of that when it's a case like this." He said, glancing over at her. "We're going to need Sweets to look at the profile and give his notes on it."

She nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "It will take me a great deal of time to catalogue all the marks on the bones." She told him. "We need to obtain a clear picture of what exactly happened to the victim. Hodgins will look at any particles or trace evidence that we find, but I expect there will not be a significant amount since it appears that the body was immersed in some sort of cleaning agent before it was disposed of."

"How bad is it?" He asked quietly.

She lifted her eyes to his. "There are extensive marks and fractures on the bone. Some indicate beating, others indicate cutting, all of them indicate that the victim was alive when they occurred."

"Bones…" He stepped forward and she could tell he was going to comfort her but didn't know if she wanted him to or not. Accepting his comfort meant admitting that she was irrationally affected by this case, but not accepting it meant not being in his arms. Which was exactly where she wanted to be.

She opted for diversion, avoidance. Pushing away from her desk where she was leaning, she moved around it, flipping through paperwork as her cover. "I'm not sure how long it will take to obtain an ID." She told him as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Angela reacted very poorly to the sight of the body and to what our preliminary findings were. She hasn't come out of her office yet."

"Should you go talk to her?" Booth asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

That was the same question she'd been asking herself since Angela had broken down. "Hodgins is with her…" She said, hoping he would tell her what to do.

But suddenly the decision was taken out of her hands as Angela strode into her office, her brown eyes red-rimmed, her face tear-streaked. Hodgins was right behind her.

"Angie, sweetheart." He said softly, resting his hand on her back when she came to a stop.

"No." Angela said, shaking her head at him before turning to Brennan. "You have to find this guy." She demanded. "You have to find him right now and you have to make him pay for what he did to that person. To that human being. You have to, because if you don't, I'm going to have to bring this baby into a world where people like that exist, and I don't know how I can do that." Tears fell from Angela's eyes. "I really don't."

"Angela," Brennan stepped forward and pulled her friend into a hug. "Please don't cry. I promise you, I will find him. Booth and I, we will find him."

"What if you don't?" Angela asked, her words muffled against Brennan's shoulder.

"We will." Booth said, and Brennan was grateful for the confidence behind his words.

"I hate this." Angela said, drawing away and wiping at her tears. She allowed Hodgins to slide his arm around her and pull her close. "I hate this so much. All of it."

"I know." Brennan said, wishing she knew what to say. "We all do." She glanced at Booth, found him watching her closely and met his gaze.

Angela's hand ran over her small bump. "I don't know how you do it." She said, leaning into Hodgins and placing her head on his shoulder. "How can you face it?"

Brennan wondered why Booth appeared to be waiting for her answer as much as Angela was. Taking a deep breath, she shrugged. "I have to face it. I have to do what needs to be done to make sure that he can't hurt anymore people. " She pulled her gaze away from Booth and back to Angela. "I have to give the victim back his voice, like you give him his face, Ange. Sometimes it's hard, but in the end its all worth it. In the end it makes the world a better place. For all of us. Even those who aren't born yet."

Through her tears, Angela nodded. "Yeah, I get that, I guess. But that doesn't mean its not awful." She said.

"Come on," Hodgins said gently. "I'm taking you home." Keeping his arm around her, he attempted to guide her away.

"No, Jack." She said, laying her hand on his arm and taking a deep breath. "Just to my office. He'll need a face soon. That's my job."

"Ange…" Brennan said, wishing her friend would listen to reason. "Maybe you should let Hodgins..."

"No." Angela said stubbornly, if a little shakily. "I want to help make my baby's world better." Angela's eyes flicked to Booth as she left. "You'd better keep her safe." Angela said, threat low in her voice, before allowing Hodgins to guide her out of the room.

When she had gone, Brennan let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Hey." Booth said, his hand finding her back, pulling her in. He wrapped his arms around her and this time she welcomed the comfort as she willingly laid her head on his broad chest, her hands resting on his back. "You ok?"

She curled closer to him, holding on tightly. "Yes." She said into his shoulder.

"I will, you know." He said, his cheek against her hair. "Keep you safe. I promise."

"I know." She told him, drawing away reluctantly, afraid of his ability to pick up on body language and therefore his ability to realize that she wanted to keep holding on to him forever. "I just want to get started." She said. "I want to make sure that this man is never safe again."

"We can do that." He told her.

~B/B~

"Angela?" Brennan called out to her friend as she stepped into Angela's office.

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela's tired voice responded. "Over here."

Brennan made her way over and watched as Angela entered data into the Angelator. "I was just stopping by to see if you'd made progress with the facial reconstruction of the victim."

"Just inputting the last few variables." Angela said, her voice steadier than before, but the usual enthusiasm was missing.

A moment passed and the digital representation of the face appeared.

"He was handsome." Angela said sadly.

"That is excellent work, Angela." Brennan said sincerely. "We need to run this through the computer, see if we can come up with any matches."

"Sure." Angela said, nodding. She put down the equipment in her hand. "Look, Bren, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just…"

"I know." Brennan said, shaking her head. "Your hormones are imbalanced due to your condition and the case is significantly more brutal and offensive than the average crime. Your reaction is understandable."

Angela gave a faint smile. "Thanks." She said. "So how are you and Booth coming along? Do you have any leads?"

Brennan sighed. "We have the bodies of the victims and the profile, but that is essentially all. Booth continues to remind me that serial cases are different. They aren't always solved easily." She folded her arms and shrugged. "I find it very difficult."

"It is difficult." Angela said, laying her hand on Brennan's arm. "For you too. That's good, Bren. Its good to feel things."

Brennan let out a short laugh. "I'm tired of feeling things. Its all I do lately. Feel things."

"About Booth." Angela said. There was no question in her voice.

"About Booth." Brennan confirmed reluctantly. "I spent a great deal of Saturday with him and Parker. Things felt as though they were back to normal between us. It was… very pleasant."

"But?" Angela asked, tilting her head.

"But it was all very friendly." Brennan admitted. "I should be happy. Relieved."

"No, you shouldn't." Angela said bluntly. "Why would you feel happy about friendship when you want more?"

"There are very valid indicators that more between us would be an unwise decision. Nothing has changed from last year." Brennan told her friend, wondering if she could force herself to believe something just by saying it out loud over and over.

Angela sighed and reached out to squeeze Brennan's arm. "Or maybe nothing has changed… except you." She suggested. "Love you, Sweetie, but I'm in serious need of a bathroom break." She patted her belly. "Inchworm here is sitting on my bladder."

Angela walked out of the room and Brennan rested her hip against the Angelator, pursing her lips as she considered her friend's words. She hadn't changed… had she?

"There you are." Booth's voice interrupted her thoughts for the second time that day and she looked up to see him leaning in the doorway. "Agent Lyndon is here and she wants to talk to us about the earlier cases.

"Is that a new suit?" She asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" He looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, it is. Bulked up in Afghanistan. Old ones don't fit so well anymore."

She nodded. "It looks good on you." She told him, heading for the door.

His expression lost its business-like determination as a smile broke out over his face. "Thanks, Bones." He said, bumping her shoulder with his as they headed to her office where Brennan assumed the agent was waiting. "Anytime you want me to stand still for a minute so you can get a good look, just let me know."

She rolled her eyes. "Your belt buckle has never been more accurate." She informed him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. If I can make your day better, you know I will." He teased her.

"You should stop talking, Booth." She said as they walked into her office. "Agent Lyndon, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." She said, addressing the woman who had been sitting on her couch but who stood when the partners had barged into the room.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Brennan." The agent held out her hand for Brennan to shake, but Brennan didn't notice as she was busy sending another glare towards the still grinning Booth. Clearing her throat, Agent Lyndon laughed nervously and dropped her hand.

"I'm sure we'll all get along very well." Lyndon said, overt enthusiasm injected into each word.

"You can't possibly know that." Brennan said, taking a seat.

"Oh." Lyndon said, deflated. She glanced questioningly at Booth.

He shrugged. "She doesn't like assumptions." He told the newcomer.

"Sure, ok." Lyndon said, crossing her legs and sending them both bright smiles. "No assumptions. Got it. Great. Let's get started."

~B/B~

**Alright, now I know that you're tempted to simply click that little arrow and go straight to the next chapter because you're just sitting on the edge of your seat, BUT wouldn't it be lovely if you reviewed both chapters? I know I would think so. ;-) **


	7. The Action in the Realization

**A/N: You've already heard from me tonight, so lets just get to it, shall we? Oh, except another big thank you to Nyre The Black Rose and Cathmarchr for their help on this one as well. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, just love 'em!  
**

~B/B~

Booth paced in Brennan's office, fidgeting with his tie except when he was checking his watch. It was seven-thirty in the morning. She should be at work by now. He'd arrived early without bothering to call because she was always here at this time of day.

He heard the punctuated sound of heels against the floor and turned towards the door, anxious to see her. It had been hard to say goodbye to her the night before. Harder than usual, since he couldn't shake the concern that this case had brought on. She would tell him it was irrational.

He would just tell her that of course it was. That was how fear worked.

She suddenly appeared in his view, her face startled when she saw her office door already open, her light already on.

"You're late." He said, walking towards her and lifting the coffee out of her hand before she spilled it all over the files she was juggling in the other hand.

"I'm actually twenty-six minutes early." She said, setting her purse down. "What are you doing in my office?"

"Waiting for you." He told her. "I wanted to talk about the case."

She glanced at him. "Usually you call and ask me to meet you for breakfast. That seems far more practical than pacing in my office without having any idea when I intend to arrive."

She had a point. He'd thought about calling her and asking her to meet, but they weren't exactly in the habit of sharing as many meals these days. Somehow it had felt invasive. Another thing she would have said was irrational.

"I wasn't hungry." He said, coming up with an alternate explanation on the fly.

She laughed. "Ok." She said as though she didn't believe him.

"Anyway." He said pointedly. "After you went to talk to Clark yesterday, Agent Lyndon and I kept going over the files and I think we can at least narrow our pool of suspects a little. Not much, but a little." She was making a face and he stopped. "What?" He asked, amused by the distinct scrunch of her nose.

"I find Agent Lyndon's personality to be abrasive." She said, sitting down at her computer and clicking extensively.

"Her entire personality?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." She said easily.

"Yeah well, I don't think she's that fond of you either." He said. If they were going to be honest…

"Precisely." She said, nodding. "She finds me unpleasant yet she made a point of constantly smiling at me, laughing at my jokes or things that I said that she somehow assumed were jokes. Her behavior is entirely disingenuous. Not to mention tiresome."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Geez, Bones, tell me how you really feel."

"That is how I feel." She said, meeting his eyes. "Why would I lie about that?"

"You definitely would not." He said, still amused. "Look, I know she's a bit… much, but we're kind of stuck with her. She's trying to be nice."

"Well, she is failing." Brennan muttered.

"Bones, can we talk about the case or are we going to dissect Agent Lyndon's personality all morning?" He asked, resting a hand on her desk and leaning his weight on it.

"I believe you brought her up." She replied snippily, returning her attention to her computer.

"What – no, I – look, never mind." He said, exasperated. "As I was saying, the fact that this guy used medical instruments will give us a start. We need someone who would have access to specialized medical equipment, a private space, and a place to dispose of evidence afterwards. We're running a check on hospitals in the DC area as well as in North Carolina, and all those in between."

She stared at him until he cleared his throat. "Bones? What are you looking at?" He finally asked.

"I assumed you had more to tell me." She said, looking puzzled.

"Well not right now." He said, uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "We're still working through the search. I mean those things don't just get done in an hour."

"No, I'm sure." She said, shrugging. "I just don't understand why you waited here to tell me that when you could have passed on that information over the phone much more efficiently."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his hair. "Yeah, well, I also wanted to see you." He admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

He could have sworn that she smiled. "You did?"

"Of course." He said. "Yesterday was hard on you. I just wanted to… you know, make sure you were ok and everything."

Now he was sure she was smiling as she stood and walked towards him. He caught his breath as she reached her hand out, and his whole body anticipated her touch. Then her hand closed around the coffee cup he was still holding for her and disappointment washed over him as he relinquished it without feeling so much as a brush of her fingers.

"I'm fine." She said, taking a sip. "I have had time to consider the case rationally and my emotions are no longer a factor in my analysis of it."

"Sure. Good." He said, nodding as he tried to regain his composure. "Uh, I guess that's all then." He nodded again, unable to come up with a reason to stay. Other than that he simply wanted to be with her. "I'm just gonna go back to my office. Get some work done. The bones, remains, from the other two victims should be here this afternoon so… I guess you'll just call me when you know something." He gave her a weak smile.

"Yes." She agreed simply.

"Right. I'll just see you later then." He said, reaching out to bump her arm lightly with his fist. She lifted her cup to take another drink at the same time and his fist bumped her cup, sloshing hot coffee all over her neck and chest.

"Oh, ouch!" She said, putting her cup down quickly as her hand went to her neck. "Booth!"

"Crap Bones, I'm sorry." He said, reaching behind her for the box of tissues on her desk and grabbing a few. "Here, let me…" He said, dabbing at her reddening skin. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked as he ran the tissues down her neck and then held them against her chest, sopping up the burning streams. Pursing his lips, he blew lightly on the irritated skin, trying to neutralize the temperature and relieve the pain.

She didn't answer his question and he glanced up to meet her eyes, finding them glued on his face, intensity radiating out of the blue irises. All thoughts of the burning liquid on her skin fled his mind as he took in their stance. He was close to her, one hand on the nape of her neck, holding her steady, the other pressing tissues against her skin just above the line of her shirt. Her hands were on either of his wrists, her fingers splayed out over the backs of his hands. Unbidden, his eyes flicked to her lips, noting how very close they were to his own.

Every cell in his body demanded more as he felt himself lean in closer to her. His body brushed hers lightly and he held his breath.

Then, with a staggering rush, reality set back in. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to drop his hands and step back from her despite his entire being protesting the loss. "Here, you should do that." He said stiffly, handing her the wet tissues.

She took them from him, her expression carefully unreadable.

"Sorry." He said again, backing away. "I'll just come back later. When you call."

She didn't answer, nor did she meet his eyes as she focused on soaking up the remainder of the spill.

He tore his gaze away from her and exited quickly, muttering every curse he knew under his breath as he walked towards the main door. He was so transparent. So horribly, obviously transparent. Not to mention, failing. He was devoting all of his energy to just being her friend and then just like that… he'd nearly kissed her.

And he couldn't just kiss her like it didn't matter. Like they could just move on from it, call it a mistake and be done. How many times did he have to learn the hard way that nothing was ever just a kiss between them? Kissing her meant losing her. She ran from him every time, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Get it together, Booth." He said, hitting the palm of his hand on the main entrance door frame as he passed through. Clark, who was just arriving to work, gave him a startled glance, but held his hands up when Booth looked at him.

"I don't want to know." He said, shaking his head. "Do not tell me anything."

"Yeah, don't worry." Booth snapped, heading for his car.

~B/B~

She'd finally called him. After taking her time with the first new set of remains she had run out of excuses and it was getting late. She had to give him an update.

So she had called him and asked him to come over, but she'd asked Cam and Angela to be there too. She had told them it was because they needed to hear the update as well, but if she was honest with herself, it was more that she didn't want to be alone with him at the moment. She'd even called Agent Lyndon and asked her to attend.

All day the memory of the morning had lingered with her, plaguing her usually focused mind with doubts and frustration. She had been so sure he was going to… going to what? Kiss her? She was losing her incredible, superior mind.

No, it was worse than that. She was actually allowing her emotions to cloud her rational thought processes. She wanted him and so despite how many times he made it clear that he no longer wanted her, she continued to allow her own perspective, her own desires, to affect her judgment. It was irrational. Stupid. Painful.

She wanted to break the cycle. To find a way to give herself undisputable evidence that he had moved on. Maybe then she could accept what they were to each other now. Partners, friends, family. What they had always been to each other. Then maybe she could stop all this… feeling.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Agent Lyndon's voice reached her ears and she released a small sigh. The fact that she needed the presence of the agent to dilute Booth's presence didn't change the fact that she still found the woman irritating. She turned to greet her, but stopped as she saw Angela approaching.

"Hey, you're the FBI agent on the earlier cases, right?" Angela asked, holding out her hand for Lyndon to shake. "I'm Angela Montenegro Hodgins. Forensic artist."

"Lovely to meet you!" Lyndon enthused and Brennan cringed.

"Oh, and this is Dr. Saroyan." Angela continued as Cam arrived as well. "She's our faithful leader."

"Dr. Saroyan, a pleasure." Lyndon said, shaking her hand as well.

"Please, call me Cam." Cam said, smiling back. "Dr. Brennan are you ready for us?"

"Booth is on his way." Brennan answered. "I prefer to give the information all at once."

"Nope, Booth is here." The formidable FBI agent said as he joined the group. He glanced at her. "Heya Bones, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me back here today." His tone appeared casual enough and she envied him his easy demeanor.

"My processes take time." She said, returning his glance. She could feel her hormones responding as the images of that morning flashed in her head. "If I may…" She said, indicating the remains.

"We're ready." Cam said, nodding.

Dragging her thoughts away from her partner, she began to speak, giving the details of what she had found on the body, pointing out similarities and differences to the body most recently found. She knew her language was complicated, her tone formal, but she needed the distancing maneuver to steady herself as Booth listened, interjecting questions, leaning over her to see what she was pointing to. Placing his hand on her arm to move her out of the way when he wanted to see something.

Finally her explanation was done and she looked at her team members expectantly, awaiting some sign of comprehension.

"So…" Cam said. "Essentially we have forensic evidence that this victim was killed by the same person that killed our victim."

"Precisely." Brennan told her.

"Ok. Excellent work, Dr. Brennan. As usual." Cam said, smiling. "We can move on from here."

"Hodgins is currently examining the particulates that were found on the two sets of remains. Hopefully those will match as well." Brennan added, side stepping Booth who was standing next to her and moving over to the other body. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish the examination of this third set of remains tonight as well."

"Sure, Sweetie." Angela said, keeping her eyes carefully off the bodies. She focused in on the skull. "I'll just get started on this reconstruction."

"Yes, thank you, Angela." Brennan said, not looking up.

The crowd began to disperse, though Brennan was very aware that Booth was still standing nearby. She supposed this feeling was what people meant when they said they could feel someone's eyes on them. She could tell that he was watching her and she wished with everything within her that he wouldn't.

"Agent Booth, I don't know about you, but this is my dinnertime." Brennan heard Lyndon say and her hands stopped their routine movements on the bones as she listened. Somehow she could sense what was coming next. "Perhaps we could find something to eat while Dr. Brennan finishes her work here."

Since she refused to turn around, she couldn't see the expression on Booth's face, but from the corner of her eye she saw Cam and Angela, who had been walking away together, stop and turn back around, surprise on their faces that was evident even to her.

"Uh…ahem." Booth said. "You know, this is a really big case. It's probably better if I stick around and…" He was obviously stumbling. "Besides, Bones here won't stop and eat if I don't make her…"

Cold, calculated reason took over, and she found herself turning, words leaving her lips. "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. There's no need for you to stay." The words hurt her as she spoke them, but she also felt the intrinsic relief that having boundaries created for her. This was what she needed. Some sort of distance. Some clear definition of their relationship. While she was the most important woman in his life it was so easy to become confused about his feelings and her own. If he was dating then perhaps…

"What?" He asked, looking over at her in surprise. "Sure there is, Bones. We're working and I bet you haven't eaten all day."

"No, I'm working. There's nothing for you to do here right now." She said bluntly, having decided on her course of action and therefore committed completely. "And I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." She forced the words out just as she forced her eyes to stay on his.

"Bones…" He said.

"Seeley, Dr. Brennan is clearly fine here." Agent Lyndon said, smiling and touching his arm. "It is just so sweet how dedicated you are. Why don't you tell me why you love your job so much… over dinner?"

"Uh, listen… Renee…" Booth said awkwardly. "It's not that I don't want to… I just , you know, don't think it would be professional."

"You're not really working together." Brennan heard herself say. "Its only temporary. There's no reason not to engage in the ritual of dating."

"Well, it wouldn't be a date…" Booth said, glancing at Lyndon.

"It would match all of the qualifications of a date." Brennan argued, unable to stop herself. "Perhaps you would enjoy yourself."

"Perhaps he would." Lyndon said, smiling at Brennan before addressing Booth again. "Dr. Brennan seems very anxious to get you out of her way, but I'll be glad to keep you company."

Brennan met Booth's eyes as he stared at her.

"You really don't care at all, Bones?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

"Of course not." She said, hating to lie to him but he was the one who told her sometimes lies were necessary. This certainly felt like one of those times. "Go, enjoy your dinner. My work here will keep me occupied for several hours." She insisted.

"Shall we, then?" Lyndon asked, turning wide eyes on Booth.

Brennan held Booth's gaze for as long as he kept it on her.

"Why not?" He finally said. "There doesn't seem to be a reason not to, does there?"

"Wonderful." Lyndon said. "I know this amazing place."

Booth's phone rang and he let out a frustrated noise. "I need to take this call. I'll just meet you outside Agent… uh, Renee."

Brennan took a deep breath as she watched her partner walk away without so much as a glance over his shoulder. "Excuse me." She said, peeling her gloves off and throwing them away. She headed down the steps of the forensic platform, moving towards her office. She might have done the right thing rationally, but that didn't mean she wanted all of her colleagues watching as she dealt with the emotional backlash of it.

She entered her office, closing the door behind her and sitting down at her desk, resting her elbows on the familiar wood. She closed her eyes, only to snap them back open a moment later when an irate Angela was suddenly before her.

"What was that?" Angela demanded, anger coloring her tone, distorting her pretty features.

"What?" Brennan asked, surprised at her friend's behavior. "Are you upset about the case again?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Temperance Brennan." Angela said, her hands on her hips. "How could you do that to him? How could you look him in the face and tell him you don't care about him?"

Now Brennan's mouth gaped open. "I did no such thing."

"You forced him into that date that he obviously didn't want to go on with that woman he obviously doesn't like" Angela let out an irritated noise. "Honestly, Bren, I don't know what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Brennan said, standing up. "And I didn't force him. I simply made a logical argument which he readily agreed with."

"No, you took away every excuse he came up with until he either had to go on out with her or explain why he didn't want to, which he couldn't exactly do, now could he?" Angela said, gesturing hopelessly.

"I don't see why not." Brennan said, thoroughly confused and more than a little irritated.

"You really don't, do you?" Angela said, shaking her head. "He didn't want to go on the date because he wanted to stay here with you. Because he's crazy in love with you and wants to be with you all the time. Now, tell me, can you imagine him coming out with that under those circumstances?" She asked.

Brennan fumbled for a moment. "That is simply not true." She finally said.

Angela stared at her. "I can't believe you." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Brennan's door opened again and Cam entered, closing it behind her again. "Dr. Brennan…" She said. "Oh, Angela."

"Sorry, Cam, the case is going to have to wait for a few minutes. Our resident genius is acting like an idiot." Angela said.

"Angela!" Brennan protested, now thoroughly irritated.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Cam said. She looked at Brennan and sighed. "I don't mean to interfere, Dr. Brennan, but after what just happened…" She took a deep breath. "I feel you have a right to know something, despite the fact that telling you may jeopardize an eighteen-year friendship with a man I care about very much."

"I don't understand." Brennan said, wishing that both women would simply leave her alone. This conversation was doing nothing to aid in her in accepting the proper boundaries with Booth.

"I know." Cam said. "Dr. Brennan, I have always had the utmost respect for you as a colleague, but over the years that we've worked together I have come to think of you as a friend. And I just witnessed one of my friends hurting another one of my friends very deeply and I'm pretty sure she did it out of ignorance."

"I don't understand." Brennan said again.

"Cam," Angela said, turning towards her boss. "Just the facts." She reminded her.

Cam nodded. "Dr. Brennan, Booth is in love with you."

Brennan kept her defenses high as she processed the words. Shaking her head, she disagreed. "No, you're incorrect. He is not at all in love with me."

"This time, you're the one who is incorrect." Cam said, shaking her head. "He told me himself. Yesterday. When he barged into my office and demanded that I upgrade protection here in order to keep you safe during this case." Cam smiled, glancing at Angela who was hanging on every word. "He was desperately afraid that you would be affected by the murder and decide that this job wasn't for you again. He didn't want you to run from him again because," Another glance at Angela. "Because he loves you and he wants to be with you even if you can't love him back the same way."

"Oh my… Sweetie," Angela laid her hand over her heart. "That man is just… and you! You are just… oh! If you don't run after him right now I will not be held responsible for my actions. "

Brennan shook her head, unwilling to relinquish the decision she had come to. "You misunderstood. He loves me platonically. Nothing more. I have a great deal of work to do…"

"With all due respect, Dr. Brennan, there is nothing platonic about the way he feels about you." Cam said stubbornly. "If I thought that there was any chance that he meant it in that way, do you think I'd be in here betraying his secrets?"

Brennan shook her head just as stubbornly, refusing to allow even one flare of hope to touch her. "I have evidence to the contrary. This morning he had the ideal opportunity to physically demonstrate his feelings and instead he left very abruptly." She shook her head again. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather return to focusing on work."

"Ugh, Sweetie…" Angela said, shaking her head. "You can be so oblivious sometimes. Of course he left quickly. He's scared to death of scaring you away again. Of course he's not going to just kiss you or something when he's convinced himself you don't want him to." She sighed, rubbing her stomach absently. "It's your turn, Bren. You have to be the one to initiate because you've made good and sure that he's not going to again. So are you going to woman up and do it or not?"

Brennan considered this new information, her brilliant mind reeling with emotions and concepts that she didn't understand. Was it possible that she had misread the situation so entirely?

Of course it was possible, she decided. She was one of the first to admit that interpreting social behavior was not her forte. Human remains, yes. The behavior of societies as a whole, certainly. But the complicated, interwoven, convoluted reasons that individual people acted the way that they did, that simply escaped her.

She could see the logic in Angela's point. It was one of the first things that Booth had taught her about relationships. It was all about give and take. Each person had to offer something, each person had to bring something to the table. He'd offered her himself and she'd turned him down. Now she had been hoping he would offer himself again, and yet she had never made the effort to offer anything of herself.

"It's my turn," Brennan mused aloud. Cam and Angela shot each other cautious glances. Brennan rose abruptly, gathering her coat and bag, muttering, "I have to stop him. I have to tell him." She barreled out of her office without giving her colleagues another glance, gathering steam as she stormed ahead, in search of her partner.

"Where's Booth?" She demanded of the first person she came across. The startled intern looked up at her in terror.

"He just left, Dr. Brennan. Just a second ago."

She ran through the Jeffersonian, her heels clicking on the hard floor, her hair falling out of the ponytail she'd had it pulled into. Rushing, she flew out of the door and into the parking lot, her eyes desperately searching for his car as she barreled across the asphalt.

A horn sounded from her left and she whirled, catching a glimpse of Booth's terrified face before she instinctively threw her arms up over her face to shield herself from the large SUV that was a mere seven feet from hitting her.

The sound of squealing tires pierced the air and she felt the gust of wind that was created by the vehicle's sudden stop. Cautiously, she lowered her arms and took in her surroundings. She was still standing. There was no pain. He'd stopped the car.

His face was a mixture of panic and fury as he threw open his door and leaped from the car. Though her eyes were on him, she vaguely noticed that Agent Lyndon had also opened her door and gotten out.

"Bones, what the… are you insane?" He shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke "You can't just run through parking lots like that, Bones. I nearly hit you. What were you thinking?"

He grabbed her arms, shaking her lightly, fear tainting his voice with an unusual hysteria. "Do not ever do that again. Do you hear me? Do not ever scare me like that again." He pulled her into a tight, quick hug. "What is the matter with you?" He asked, releasing her.

"Booth…" She began.

"No." He said, his hands on his hips. "No, I am not even close to being done yelling at you yet."

"Booth…" She tried again.

"Bones, you have to think before you do things." He continued. "What were you even doing? What was so important that you couldn't take two seconds to see if there were any large, potentially deadly vehicles heading in your direction?"

"I needed to stop you." She explained, looking up at livid face.

He hit his palm against his head. "What, with your entire body? Bones, look." He pulled out his cell phone. "This is called a phone. You can call people on it and they answer and you say things to them like 'Please stop, I need to speak with you.' Then they turn around and don't hit you with their car." He dragged his hand through his hair. "What if I had hit you, Bones? What then? What, you just get to die and leave me here without you? Not ok with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm not hurt." She said, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, well, you are not forgiven either." He said, pointing at her. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." She said again. "I had to tell you that I don't want you to go on a date with her."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Ok, then I won't go. Again, let me introduce you to a phone." He glared at her.

"Um, excuse me." Lyndon said, stepping towards them. "You won't go?"

Both partners ignored her. "You won't go on the date?" Brennan asked, surprised in spite of herself at how easily he agreed. There was no questions about her motives, just acceptance.

"No, of course not, Bones." He said, starting to calm down. "I didn't want to go to begin with, but you were so determined to get me out of your way..." He stopped and looked at her, calmness bringing better clarity. "Did something happen? Did you get a threat or something? Did this guy contact you?" He stepped closer to her, concern replacing anger in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I want you to be with me tonight." She told him quietly.

"That's what I was trying to do to begin with." He pointed out. "You were the one who…" He stopped and looked at her. "Ok, hey, you look terrified." He said, pulling her into his arms again, holding her against his chest. "Whatever it is, it's ok, Bones. I promise. We'll figure it out or fix it or whatever. Ok?"

"I want you to be with me tomorrow night too." She said into his shoulder.

"Of course." He said, rubbing her back. "As long as you need me."

"No, Booth…" She shook her head, pulling out of his arms so that she could look at him. "You don't understand." She told him, taking a deep breath.

"Then explain it to me." He said.

"I don't know how." She realized. She'd had no time to prepare, no time to think this through. Explanations didn't come easily to her, not when they were about people who were still alive.

"Try, Bones. Give me something to work with here." He said, holding her gaze.

Blue met brown as she stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what in the world she was supposed to do now. She didn't have the words that would sum up seven years of feelings that had all suddenly culminated in the last few weeks. She didn't know how to make him understand that even though she was terrified of the step she was making, she was more terrified of not making it. So she did the only thing she knew would get her point across with absolute clarity.

Stepping forward, she invaded his space, her body brushing against his. Reaching up, she took his face in her hands, dragging her thumbs along his cheekbones. Then her mouth touched his and she was sinking in to him as heat flooded through her, originating where their lips locked.

For a long, terrifying moment, he was stiff under her touch and the burn of the morning's rejection began again. But then she felt the brush of his fingers along her face, and then his hand was in her hair, his other pressed against the small of her back, and his mouth angled over hers, taking the kiss infinitely deeper.

She melted against him, reveling in the closeness, amazed at the idea that she was really in his arms. He gripped her tighter, his strong arms binding around her, pulling her nearer, tangling in her hair.

And then he was pulling away, his hands back on her face as he dragged her mouth from his. Opening her eyes, she found him staring at her, his eyes hazy with swirling desire and confusion.

"Bones," He murmured. "You are the most confusing woman I have ever known."

She smiled, catching her breath. "I can imagine that you find my behavior to be quite mercurial." She admitted.

"If that means crazy, then yeah. That about covers it." He said, leaning his forehead on hers, his hands still on her face. "Wow." He breathed.

"I agree." She said, nodding, her hands moving to rest on his wrists again, as they had earlier that morning.

"Tell me what this means." He said, closing his eyes. His nose brushed against hers. "Please, Bones."

"I don't know." She confessed. "I didn't plan for this… I just.. acted."

He laughed. "Wow." He said again. "Ok. Let's… can we… I just want to get out of here. Right now."

She smiled at him, but the smile faded when she remembered her responsibility inside the building she had just fled. "The other remains…" She said reluctantly.

"No way." He told her, shaking his head. "No way are you going to ignore me all day, force me into some date, run in front of my car, kiss me until I can't breathe, and then abandon me without talking about it. Not going to happen, Bones."

She considered and quickly gave in. "I see your point. Lets go somewhere."

"And talk." He said, his eyes resting on her mouth. "We need to talk."

They turned back towards the car, his hand comfortably resting on her back, and she realized something with a start. "Where did Agent Lyndon go?"

He craned his neck to look around the parking garage. "Huh." He said, opening the passenger door for her. "No idea."

She looked up at him with an impish grin. "I guess that's going to be awkward for you tomorrow." She teased him.

"Guess you'd better make it worth it then." He said, leaning in and dropping a kiss to her lips. Several long moments later, he drew away. "Talking." He said, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. "We're supposed to be talking."

~B/B~

**And it finally happened! See, didn't I tell you it would? ;-) I hope that it was worth the wait. At this point I'm going to absolutely beg you for reviews, because this chapter is so important to me and I'd really love to hear what you think. So... pretty please?**

**As for next chapter... remember when you're right smack dab in the middle of new love and you just spend hours and hours talking to someone, even if you end up talking all night? Why do I ask, you say? No reason... just wondering! ;-)  
**


	8. The Unfolding in the Conversation

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the slight delay guys. Life got busy on me there for awhile. But, at last, here is *drum roll* THE TALK! **

**But before we get to that, I just need to thank all my wonderful readers once more. Ninety reviews, guys. Ninety! That's how many wonderful, exciting messages I had in my inbox from these past two chapters. Which means that you all are officially the best readers in the world! It also meant I was slower about replying. =/ Sorry about that part. But seriously, thank you. It means so much! **

**Alright, so this chapter is just B/B. Make sure you pay attention to the time stamps, because they're the only real structure the story has as far as timing. I hope you all enjoy their all night conversation. I enjoyed writing it! =)**

**Thank you once again to Nyre the Black Rose and Cathmarchr who both provided invaluable insights for this chapter. You guys are the best!**

**Note the change in rating - now Teen for some sexual content.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

8:30

She was staring up at the sky, dotted by the few stars that were visible through the city lights, her arms wrapped around her body. His eyes traced over the line of her strong jaw, the sweet swing of her hair against her shoulder, the dip of her waist, the length of her leg.

The familiar longing to touch her overcame him, followed by the somewhat startling revelation that it appeared he could do exactly that.

Stepping forward, he laid his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms as he turned her to face him. Her smile was infectious and he returned it. His hands dropped to her waist, holding her in place as he looked down at her.

He drew in a shaky breath as her hands travelled up his abdominals, across his chest to his shoulders. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation, and when he felt her mouth on his for the third, fourth, even fifth time that night, he was suddenly lost in the sensation. He returned her kiss even as, within him, awe warred with caution and desire grappled with fear.

"Bones," He finally murmured against her mouth. "We have to wait." He told her, slowing his response and dropping light kisses on her lips and cheek. "You're killing me here."

"Metaphorically, I hope." She said quietly, her eyes still half-closed.

"Yeah." He said, chuckling before growing serious again as he tucked her hair away from her face and looked down into her open, but clouded eyes. "I want to keep kissing you, but I can't. Not when I don't know what's happening here. Not before we've talked."

"I don't know what to say." She confessed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"It's ok if you don't have it all figured out right now, Bones. We have plenty of time and there's no pressure." He held her for another moment, tightening his arms around her once before releasing her. "Wait here."

He went back to the car and fished out the blanket that they had used during their weekend picnic with Parker and he spread it out on the grass, not far from where it had last been spread. Her eyes were on him when he looked back at her and he held out his hand. "Come on over." He said, smiling at her. Relaxing her. She might be the genius, but he learned quickly too. Last year he had pushed her, scared her. This time he would let her be in control.

She walked towards him, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her down onto the blanket. He pulled her close, allowing room for her between his legs, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist, his face in her hair. He breathed her in, still amazed that this intimate contact was allowed. More than allowed, from the way she dropped her head back on to his shoulder and rested her hands on his thighs.

He took a chance and pressed a kiss on her neck. Then another. Her scent washed over him, intoxicating him and he struggled to think clearly. "The thing about talking, Bones, is that sometimes its easier if you just start." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter where, you just have to start somewhere and trust that the important stuff will find its way out."

"That seems… inefficient." She said, turning her head and looking up at him.

He shrugged. "If you'd rather, we can just get down to it. You can tell me what you've decided you want." He felt the tension pour back into her and knew he'd made his point. Inefficient won out over terrifying any day.

"So we just start talking? About anything?" She asked, retreating slightly.

"Sure, Bones, about anything."

9:17

"So I informed Miss Wick that despite the import of the find we had made, it was socially unacceptable, intellectually degrading, and simply abrasive for her to release prolonged shriek s at high decibel levels." Brennan said.

"I bet you did." Booth said, chuckling. "And she said…?"

"She shrieked again." Brennan said, disbelief in her tone. "She said she was unable to help herself, but I sincerely doubt that since I certainly was not shrieking though I was extremely stimulated by the find as well."

"She defied you?" He said with mock horror in his voice. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Daisy since I've been back. You did allow her to come home, didn't you?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Of course." She told him, rolling her eyes. "But I sent her back to her tent for the rest of that day."

He laughed outright. "Hardcore, Bones! You totally grounded her. That is so hot."

She smiled too. "I didn't ground her, Booth. I _ungrounded _her."

"What?" He asked, still laughing.

"Get it?" She asked, half turning towards him so that she could see his face. "We were digging in the ground, but I told her to go back to her tent. So I _ungrounded_ her." She chuckled.

He stopped laughing and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Aww, Bones. It's sweet that you tried to make a joke."

10:42

"It was completely amazing, Bones." He said, turning his head to look at her as they lay on their backs next to each other. "It's not like any other feeling in the world."

"You didn't seem as affected by holding baby Andy when we kept him." She said, looking back at him.

"Well, yeah, he wasn't my kid." He said, playing with her fingers. Absently, he traced the curve of one of her nails.

"Hmm." She said, considering the nuance for a moment. "So you could tell Parker was yours from the first time you ever saw him? And not just because they identified him as your son, but because your gut knew he was your son?"

"Yeah." He said, still looking at her. "You can just tell when a person belongs to you, you know? It's just a feeling deep inside."

"Is holding Parker for the first time they only time that you had that gut feeling?" She asked innocent of all motive.

He smiled and rolled over so that he was on his side, his head propped up on one of his hands. With his free hand, he used one finger to trail down the line of her jaw, resting it at her chin where he tapped lightly. "It's different when it's your own child." He told her. "But, no, that's not the only time."

Flushing, she dropped her gaze, grateful that the darkness would conceal what the implication of his words had done to her.

11:23

"You're missing the point." Booth said for what felt like the hundredth time. "See, you put your hands on mine… no, palms down, Bones… put your hands on mine and leave them there. Then when you feel me start to move to smack the back of your hand, pull away."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, frowning. "I don't understand."

"Ok, I have to tell you, Bones, Parker picked up on this faster than you." He said, keeping his hands outstretched, palms up. "It's just a game. You try not to let me slap your hands and I try to slap them anyways."

"But if I don't want you to slap my hands, why would I allow you the opportunity to in the first place?" She asked, tilting her head. "If I keep my hands over here then the chances of you slapping them are significantly reduced."

He stared at her. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course." She said, shrugging. "It's far more practical."

"Ok, maybe if we try it with your hands on the bottom. You try to slap my hands now." He said, turning her hands to the correct position. He laid his hands on top of hers and waited, then looked up to find her watching him, eyebrows raised. "Bones…?"

"I don't understand." She said again. "I don't want to slap your hands."

He sighed. "Ok, one more time…"

12:06

"Why don't I feel guilty?" She asked, leaning over him, her hair brushing against his shoulder.

"What could you possibly have to feel guilty about?" He asked, running his fingers along her arm.

"Being here instead of working." She said, sighing. "We have a case, Booth."

"It will wait." He assured her. "Everyone needs personal time now and then, and trust me, we needed personal time tonight." He smiled, easing her away so that he could sit up, pulling her with him. "The case will be there tomorrow, Bones."

"We needed personal time to talk." She said, lifting her gaze to his.

"Yeah." He met her gaze.

"Booth?" She said softly.

"Bones."

"I know we're supposed to be working our way to talking about… earlier." She admitted. "But I'm enjoying myself very much."

He smiled, pulling her close and hesitating before he touched his lips to hers, waiting for her permission. When she granted it, he kissed her sweetly. "Me too." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "There's plenty of time, Bones. We'll get there."

Leaning in he kissed her again, allowing her arms to drag him down with her as she leaned back against the blanket. Sinking in to her, he lost himself for a moment as her tongue met his stroke for stroke and his hand gripped her hip, sliding down over her thigh and back up to explore her waist. The groan that escaped her lips drove him on and he hitched her leg up over his hip, knowing he should stop but unable to resist one moment of feeling her fully against him. Gradually, he slowed his lips, his hands, and leaned back enough to see her face.

"Just tell me one thing, ok?" He said, his voice thick and husky.

"What?" She breathed, stopping him when he began to retreat.

"This is going somewhere, right?" He asked. "You don't have to know where right now, just as long as its somewhere."

She couldn't resist teasing him as she ran her fingertips over the faint stubble appearing on his jaw. "Booth, your terminology is far too vague for me to make an accurate conclusion…"

"Bones." He cut her off. "Come on, you know what I mean. You've had relationships before, you know how this goes. You and me… are we moving forward? Are we going to a more-than-partners place here?"

"I hope so." She said softly, all thoughts of teasing gone.

He gave her his megawatt grin and leaned over her again, planting another kiss on her lips, lingering over the curve of her mouth. "That's very, very good."

1:17

"Of course I remember." He said. He was laying on his side, head on his hand, fingers tracing patterns absently on her stomach. "How could I forget you telling me I was afraid of some stupid Senator?"

"I didn't know you then." She defended herself. "There was no way for me to know the extent of your bravery or cowardice. It was a valid concern at the time."

"And now?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Now I would not accuse you of being scared of anything." She admitted. "Except clowns, of course. And talking about sex."

"Hmm." He chuckled.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That conversation, at the shooting range. I was so irritated with you. Partially because you were being irritating, but mostly…" He chuckled again, shaking his head.

"What?" She demanded, turning towards him, causing his arm to slip around her waist.

"Mostly because even though you were standing there yelling at me, all I could think about was that night outside the bar when we kissed. And there I was, standing so close to you, had you back up against a wall. All I wanted was another chance to kiss you." He met her gaze, his smile turning sheepish. "Stupid, huh?"

"But you were being insulting." She pointed out.

"Yeah, because I wanted to kiss you!" He said, tugging on her hip.

"That doesn't seem like a very good way to go about getting a woman to kiss you, Booth."

2:34

"I was not." He said, shaking his head.

"But if you felt… then…" She said, tilting her head.

"I did." He told her. "Even then.

"But I was with…"

"Yep." He said, frowning.

"But you weren't jealous?" She asked, confusion thick in her tone.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, I was rampantly jealous of Sully." He said, flopping himself on to his back. "I mean, really, Bones. I'm stuck in therapy for shooting a stupid plastic clown and you run off to Florida and meet the guy of your dreams who I have to watch kissing you in your office." He turned his head and looked at her. "Who you nearly left me for."

She leaned down over him, resting part of her weight on him, the rest propped up on her elbow. The freedom to touch him, curl around him, was liberating, sending thrills through her. She trailed a finger down the buttons of his shirt and placed a kiss on his chest. "He was not the man of my dreams." She said quietly.

"No?" He asked, his hand moving to her back, pressing her closer.

"No." She shook her head. "And Gordon Gordon Wyatt…I'm not convinced he was right about why I stayed. After all, it was pure supposition that made him say it was because I couldn't live a life without purpose. It's not as though he knew me or had any sort of insight into my mental processes."

"If he was wrong, then why did you stay?" He asked softly.

She paused. "It's hard to know for sure. But we were working so well together." She said, smiling at him. "And I found your superior height more pleasing. And the symmetry of your face."

"You liked me better." He said, grinning and turning her over so that he was leaning over her. "Ha! You totally liked me better."

"You don't have to be so cocky about it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

3:39

"It was very confusing." She said, looking up at him. He was sitting up, leaning back on his hands. Her head was resting on his lap, her hair spread out over his legs.

"Why?" He asked, shifting so that he could lift a hand to twirl one of her curls around his finger.

"Because despite the fact that I was involved with the most significant career opportunity that I have ever been offered, I found that I was far more anxious for it to be over than for it to continue." She said, holding his gaze. "I didn't understand my reluctance to stay in Indonesia."

"Do you now?" He asked softly, removing his hand from her hair to trail a finger over her cheek.

"I have a hypothesis." She said, sitting up and turning to him so that they were eye to eye. "I think that for my whole life my work has been the most important thing in my life. Perhaps the only thing in my life that was good." She leaned in to his touch when he tucked her hair behind her ear. "So it was always logical to build my life around my work. But now…" She looked at him. "Now maybe work isn't the best thing in my life anymore."

"It isn't?" He asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"No, I think that maybe… you are." She confessed, dropping her gaze. "I can't think of any other reason for me to have spent my time in Indonesia wishing that I was somewhere with you."

"Bones…" He slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a brutally tender kiss. "I didn't know. I had no idea that you felt that way." He said when she drew away, sadness resonating in his tone.

"There seems to be evidence that I have evolved, Booth." She said, looking down. "I'm not sure that I want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone." He said before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer, parting her lips and welcoming the invasion of his tongue when it slid immediately into her mouth. He pulled her into his lap and she went willingly, relishing the feel of his body surrounding her.

4:01

"Bones," He murmured against her mouth, pulling back slightly so that he could look down at her. She was halfway underneath him, her hair spread out on the blanket, her lips swollen, her eyes sleepy. Reluctantly, he slid his hand out from under her shirt, where it was resting against the soft, smooth skin of her waist "We have to stop." He said even as he kissed her again.

"Why?" She asked, pouting, stretching her body, pressing it further against his. Her hand snaked its way under the dress shirt she had tugged out of his waistband and traced the well-defined muscles of his stomach. He trembled under her touch and she attempted to silence the protest she felt coming by flicking her tongue against his pulse point. He let out a soft moan against her ear before he removed her wandering hand and shifted off of her.

"Because," He sighed, resting beside her, "as much as I love kissing you, we still don't have any answers. I've already fallen for you so hard, Bones. If we keep doing this when we haven't talked about what we want, I don't think I can take it if it turns out that we want different things."

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"You." He said simply, finding her fingers and linking them with his own.

She looked over at him and he smiled at her, squeezing her fingers. "You didn't move on?" She asked finally.

He chuckled. "Where have you been for the last… seven hours?"

She frowned, her expression creating small lines around her mouth that he had to nudge with his lips. "Right here. With you." She reminded him.

"No… Bones, that was just my way of saying that you should be able to realize that I wouldn't have spent the last seven hours with you like this if I had moved on." He took in her still frowning face and smiled. "I just mean that no, no I haven't moved on, Bones. How could I?"

"I thought you had." She confessed, turning towards him and sliding her hand up and down his arm. "When you came back, you seemed so… far away. But you weren't. You were here."

He looked a bit sheepish at her observation. "I guess I thought that if I focused on just being your friend that I wouldn't scare you into running off to some other tropical country I couldn't follow you to." He turned too and trailed a finger down her neck, over her collar bone. "I may not have pulled it off that well."

There was a long moment of silence as she held his gaze. "I would like to confess something." She said, lying on her back again, focusing on the stars instead of his face.

"Ok." He said. Sensing a shift in mood, he moved as well, laying on his back again, but staying close enough that their arms brushed.

"I indulged in a fantasy while I was in Indonesia." She sounded so ashamed that he wanted to kiss her furiously for being unbelievably adorable.

"What was your fantasy, Bones?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Towards the end of the year, when our reunion grew more imminent, I allowed myself to imagine our first moments together again. It was pure supposition of course. Not based in truth. Just hope." She took a deep breath and fell silent.

"What happened in your fantasy reunion?" He finally prompted her, feeling every one of his nerves standing alert in anticipation of her response.

She continued looking up at the stars. "I allowed myself to imagine that perhaps when we saw each other again, you would… somehow demonstrate that you still had feelings for me. I imagined a number of scenarios. Some involved confessions of love, others focused on physical demonstrations." She cleared her throat. "But you did neither."

He turned over on his side. "Bones?"

"Yes?" She didn't look at him still.

"Look at me." He coaxed, trailing his fingers down her arm.

She turned her head and met his gaze. "Why?"

He could see the faint pink tinge in her cheeks and his heart swelled. "Bones, are you telling me you fantasized about me sweeping you off your feet like the end of every romance movie? That's so…girly."

She glared at him with an intensity that he admired and then turned away completely, rolling on her side so that her whole body faced away from him. A distinct huff escaped her.

Smiling like a fool, he walked his fingers up her back then slid his hand down to move around her waist and draw her close to him, her back tucked against his chest. "Because if that's what you're confessing, then I would have to confess something too."

She relaxed a little and he was silent, waiting for her to take the bait. Slowly, she turned towards him again, their faces close as she waited for him to continue.

"I would have to confess that I think that is the sweetest, most adorable, wonderful thing in the world." He said, leaning in and kissing her, despite his own regulations against that very thing. "If I had known, that first meeting would have gone very differently."

"They were ridiculous fantasies." She muttered.

"No." He shook his head. "No, they weren't." He hesitated, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Tell me your favorite one, Bones. Please?"

"Booth… no…" She said, pulling away from him again.

He let it go, opting for a different approach. He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "Did you want me to kiss you when we met again?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Did you want me to hold you?" He asked, his voice softer. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Yes." She whispered again.

He lowered his voice even further; so quiet that it was a mere suggestion of words. "Did you want me to tell you that I loved you?" He pressed a soft, wet kiss to her neck.

She closed her eyes. "Yes." She breathed.

"And if I had?" He murmured.

"I can't know what I would have done, Booth." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him, her pulse leaping erratically. "You didn't do any of that, so my answers would be based on speculation."

"I could do it now.' He offered softly. "We could see for ourselves."

She was silent and he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in so that every part of her body touched his. He held her tightly.

She didn't pull away and he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, burrowing down until he found her lips. He kissed her sweetly, languidly for a long moment and she still didn't pull away.

Drawing back, he met her eyes with his own and took a deep breath. "Bones, I…"

"How do you recognize love, Booth?" She interrupted him suddenly.

"What?" He asked, slightly rattled at the abrupt derailment of what he had thought she wanted.

"How do you know when you love someone?" She asked him again.

He took another deep breath, trying to follow her train of thought. "It's hard to describe, Bones. It's this feeling and you just know it in your gut. In the very core of you."

She looked away. "Isn't there any other… more exact method of identification?"

He thought, and then impulsively turned her on to her back. "Here." He said, gently lifting up her shirt so that a small section of her midriff was exposed to the night air.

"Booth?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Close your eyes." He told her. She stared at him. "Bones… trust me."

She closed her eyes and he held his fingers out over her skin, not touching her, but hovering over her. "Tell me when you feel me touching you." He instructed gently. Gradually, he moved his fingers closer, never quite touching the skin.

"Now. I feel you now." She said, a little breathlessly.

"Open your eyes." He said, watching as her eyelids flickered open. "Look."

She raised her head just enough to see his fingers skimming, but not touching her skin. She looked up at him in surprise. "I don't understand."

"That's the feeling." He told her, indulging himself in one brief brush against her stomach before he straightened her shirt again. "That's what love feels like. Like being touched when nothing is touching you."

She frowned. "Booth." She pleaded. "I don't understand."

"Exactly." He told her. "Love isn't something that you can do experiments on, Bones. It's not something you can pin down and define and examine. It just… is."

She shook her head, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "See, that's why I can't do this. I don't know how to deal with something so… unprincipled."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Determined, he moved to sit behind her, drawing her against him. "Bones, don't get frustrated." He said, rubbing her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm not doing this right."

"I don't think it's you." She said, her posture still withdrawn, not leaning in to him as she had done so easily all night.

"It is." He insisted. "Listen." He breathed in her ear. "Love is when you can fight with someone twenty times a day and still want to go home with them. When you know their gestures and their habits so well that you read them better than anyone else. When you would gladly take their pain, no matter what it did to you. As long as they weren't hurting anymore. Love is when you recognize their scent, when there are moments that only their touch comforts you. When you trust them with your every secret, your hopes, your life. When you can't imagine a world without them in it."

Tugging her closer, he breathed a sigh of relief when she melted against him once more. He rubbed her arms, her shoulders, her neck.

There was a long silence, and he waited, knowing she was collecting her thoughts.

"Booth?" She finally said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Later he would swear to her that his heart actually stopped. "You do?" He asked, already desperate to hear the words again despite his disbelief that he had heard them in the first place.

"Yes." She said, turning towards him and smiling gently. "I love you."

"Oh." He breathed, his eyes locked on hers. "Wow."

"Are you happy?" She asked, her smile flagging a bit.

He laughed out loud at that, the sound bubbling up in his chest. "Yes." He said, kissing her firmly. "Of course I am. You surprised me, that's all." He kissed her again, and then pulled away abruptly. "I love you, too." He told her. "So much."

She returned his wide smile. "I feel oddly elated." She said thoughtfully.

He laughed again and kissed her, unable to resist. "That's a normal reaction." He assured her. "You should probably act on whatever impulse you're feeling right now."

She turned towards him and pushed him down on the blanket, positioning herself over him and leaning down to kiss him soundly. "Like that?"

"Definitely." He said, gripping her waist and holding her in place.

She kissed him again and he let out a sound of pure pleasure as he rolled her over, trapping her between himself and the blanket. Her hands wandered down and undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping inside and running over the tight muscles of his back and stomach. Her leg wrapped around his waist without reservation.

"Bones." He said on a gasp. "Not in the middle of a park." He said, resting his face in the curve of her neck.

"There's no one around. It's very late." She reminded him, kneading his muscles with her strong fingers.

He chuckled. "Not in the middle of a park, Bones." He said again, regretfully sitting up off of her to escape her eager hands and active hips.

She followed him, sitting up as well. "So when you said to follow my impulses…" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, there were limits." He said, smiling at her before growing more serious again. "What made you decide, Bones?"

She shrugged, growing serious as well. "I have always believed that love is an unquantifiable concept that holds no actual significance beyond chemical reactions and the feelings they induce."

"Romantic." He said drolly.

"But while you were explaining, I realized that love is absolutely valid as the socially acceptable way of expressing a set of emotions. It is how our society sums up feelings of compatibility, affection, lust, friendship, and devotion. And I feel all of those things for you. So therefore I love you." She smiled at him a bit shyly. "Very much."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "So worth the wait." He murmured.

"I would like to be your girlfriend." She informed him, making him laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, sliding his hands up her legs and grabbing hold of her thighs through her dress pants, tugging her nearer. "You're awfully sure of yourself." He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist as she sat straddling his lap.

She frowned. "Am I? I thought that such a relationship was the next step…" She said, looking suddenly worried. "Is it not typical for…"

He hushed her, his fingers on her lips. "I was teasing you, genius." He said, poking her side and grinning. "There is nothing I would like more than for you to be my girlfriend." He smiled at her, pressing a quick kiss to her hand.

Her face cleared. "Really? I would have thought you would have liked me to be your wife more."

He gaped at her, sucking in air so quickly that he choked on it and she had to fight against him to lift his chin up, explaining that it would help his airway clear. "Bones." He finally croaked. "The things you say…" He looked at her and found her smiling impishly. "You did that on purpose."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I shouldn't tease you right now, when you're so vulnerable." She said, smirking, trailing her fingers down his cheek.

He let out a growl and flipped her onto her back, hovering over her. "You minx." He murmured. "You beautiful, wonderful minx." He placed a kiss on the exposed skin just below her collar bone, then on the sliver of skin on her stomach that showed between her shirt and her slacks.

She smiled and arched into his touch, reminding him of a lazy cat whose sweet spot had been discovered.

He lifted himself off of her and moved to lie beside her, his arm around her waist. She turned so that she was on her side as well, facing him, noses close, breath mingling.

Long beats of silence passed, washing over both. Finally he asked her, "Are you scared?"

"Yes." She said honestly.

"Still?" He gently pressed her hip.

"Yes. But I am aware that relationships require risk. And I trust you." She laid her palm against his cheek. "You've done an excellent job helping me evolve so far. I'm afraid there's still a great deal that I have to learn about commitment and relationships. But I think you are the best teacher I could ever have."

"I won't let you get hurt." He promised.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

"Sure." He said easily. "Love is always scary, Bones. That's what makes the payoff so good."

"What are you scared of?"

He was silent for a long moment before answering her. "I'm worried you won't feel this way in the morning." He finally confessed.

She nodded her understanding. Then smiling, she lifted her eyes, indicating the first breaks of sun in the sky. "It is morning, Booth."

~B/B~

**So, what do you think? Was it review worthy? ;-) Drop a line and let me know. Reading your comments is my primary inspiration to keep chapters coming (relatively) quickly! **

**On a side note... the story is drawing to a close. Perhaps a few more chapters to tie things up. Which means I'll be looking for ideas for a new story (because I simply can't NOT write B/B) and I would love suggestions. I haven't come up with anything definite yet, so I'm totally open. Leave me a note if you have an idea or a story you'd like to see! =) **

**Thanks as always! =)**


	9. The Commitment in the Morning

**A/N: My apologies for taking nearly a week to post again. Thank you guys for your patience. And thank you for the amazing response. The quality of the reviews and the sheer number of them continues to amaze me and I'm grateful to have such wonderful readers! **

**This chapter deals with the "morning after" so to speak as well as their first day together and their first night. Just as a warning on both sides, there is a more adult scene at the end, but I think it still falls into the teen category. I gave a lot of thought as to whether or not to change the rating, but decided it wasn't necessary at this point considering it could easily appear on television. If anyone disagrees, please feel free to let me know - just do it kindly, please! =)**

**Many, many thanks to the wonderful Hannah Taylor1 who was my Beta for this chapter. She read over this chapter multiple times and supplied a great deal of insight and many ideas. If you haven't read her work, you definitely should! Thank you to Cathmarchr, as well. She allowed me to bounce some early ideas off on her and was very helpful. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

~B/B~

He awoke to the sensation of light kisses brushing down his bare chest and fingers trailing down over his arm, moving to trace the lines of his hands. It was tempting to keep his eyes closed and simply enjoy her process of waking him, but his desire to see her overwhelmed him and he relented.

Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of her as she enjoyed him. The morning had fully arrived and the sun was shining down, highlighting the planes of her face and the sheen of her hair. Her clothes were rumpled and her skin was a little pale from being up all night, but he didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful.

"Good morning." She looked up and found him watching her. "How's your back?"

Ever practical. "Fine." He assured her, though he shifted and knew that wasn't entirely true. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well considering I was outside, on the ground." She said, placing a last kiss on his stomach before sitting up. Reaching back, she pulled her hair into a ponytail as he watched. "People are beginning to arrive. We're receiving strange looks."

"What time is it?" He sleepily raised his arm to try to focus on his watch.

"Almost eight."

"Mmm." He stretched cautiously. "Two whole hours of sleep. Lucky us."

She frowned at him. "You weren't complaining two and a half hours ago when you suggested we stay awake just a little longer and enjoy the night."

He sat up slowly, rolling his neck to work the kinks out of his back. "Yeah well… it was a pretty amazing night." He leaned in to press his lips to hers. She kissed him back, sliding closer, her hand pushing his away from the buttons on his shirt as she took advantage of the exposure of his skin. His hand went to her thigh, drawing her to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Let's not go in today." He murmured, his lips hovering at her ear. "Let's stay here."

She chuckled, pulling away. "Booth, we have a case." She admonished him.

"We can work on it from here." He attempted to draw her back in to him. "Or better, we could not work on it. We could just be together."

"Booth…" She shook her head at him. "What are you talking about?" She started to stand and he stopped her, his hand reaching for hers.

"Stay." He said, tugging her back towards him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in the squinty way he loved best.

"Nothing."

"Booth."

He sighed, looking up to meet her gaze. "How do we know that when we stand up, when we step off of this blanket, leave his park, that this won't just all disappear or fall apart?"

"Booth, this blanket is not the stabilizing factor in our relationship. Our relationship is built on mutual love, not this rather old, unattractive piece of fabric." She reminded him, placing her hand on his. "To attach symbolism to the location of our mutual realization of our feelings is unproductive."

"Yeah, I'm sure that, logically, you're right on track there, Bones."

"Of course I am."

"But the fact is, once we do leave this park, it's back to the real world. That means the case, and the job and, like it or not, the FBI evaluating our relationship." He tilted his head, turning his palm so that their fingers tangled together. "Are you prepared for all of that?"

"Yes, I've considered the possibilities. I'm aware of what's coming, Booth." She tried to reassure him.

"It's not just that, Bones. Our relationship is different now. We'll have to learn about each other in different ways, create different boundaries, deal with different feelings." He looked down at their hands and waited.

"Booth… why are you trying to scare me away from this?" She asked him after a long silence.

His head snapped up. "I'm not!"

"You're speaking very negatively." She pointed out.

He started to argue, but then sighed and nodded. "I just… Bones, sometimes when you get overwhelmed you just… bail. And if you're going to bail on me, I need to know now. Because the moment that we step off of this blanket, everything that happened last night becomes real. It's you and me. And if we let it become real and then you change your mind… I can't…"

She touched her fingers to his lips to silence him. Then, holding his gaze, she stood and deliberately stepped off of the blanket. Motioning, she indicated he should join her and, after the briefest of hesitations, he did, watching her the whole time. When he'd vacated the worn fabric, she bent down and folded it up, tucking it under her arm.

Reaching out her hand for his, she walked them silently to the car, opened the door and placed the blanket inside. Turning to him, she ran her hands over his chest, up to his shoulders and into his hair, dragging him down for a kiss that went on and on.

He tugged her to him, loosening the ponytail she'd just constructed and letting her hair fall to her shoulders as he buried his hands in it.

When she eased away, he was breathless. "I love you." She said softly. "And I'm very regretful that my failure to deal with my feelings prior to now has caused you to feel unsure in our relationship, but I can assure you that I did not make this decision lightly. I'm not bailing, Booth."

"Yeah," He breathed. "Ok." Leaning in, he kissed her again, pouring everything he had into the kiss. "I love you too, Bones."

"I know." She said, her fingers working to help him button his shirt back up, dodging his playful hands as he started to unbutton her own shirt. "Booth!" She smacked at him, but didn't dodge the kiss he planted on her cheek. "I don't want to take the time to go home to shower and change before going in to work, but perhaps we could get coffee on the way in?"

"Sure, baby." He said, opening her door for her. He waited to see her reaction to the new nickname, but she merely raised her eyebrows at him before settling quietly into her seat. He took it as a very good sign.

~B/B~

He handed her a cup of coffee as they walked along the reflecting pool at the mall, the same place that they had met just a few short weeks ago after spending a year apart. This time her arm was linked with his and his eyes were warm and loving, no unspoken distance between them. She said something that made him laugh and he kissed her forehead.

When they reached their bench, they sat, shoulders and hips and legs touching. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and she settled against him, contentedly sipping at her coffee, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Without warning, she placed her hand on his knee and slowly ran it up his thigh, resting it dangerously high. "I think you should stay at my place tonight." She gave his thigh a light squeeze, looking up at him without reservation, a smile settling on her lips.

"Oh, yeah?" His voice betrayed his surprise at her sudden offer.

"Yes, if you're free." She blinked at him. "I would like to continue exploring the new physical relationship we're sharing. Your insistence on restraint would no longer be a factor if we were in private, would it?"

He met her direct, unwavering gaze with his own flustered one. "Bones, you mean…?" He let the implication hang, having no doubt she would know what he meant

"Yes." She said, simply as she angled her body towards him, her eyes lifting to his. "Based on last night and the pleasure I felt from our quite restricted forms of intimacy, I think that the shared experience of uninhibited intimacy would be incredibly enjoyable for both of us."

He drew in extra oxygen, attempting to settle the sudden rush of pure urge flowing through him, images of uninhibited intimacy racing through his muddled mind. Leaning close to her, he grazed his lips against hers, barely touching, pulling back when she tried to increase the pressure.

"Tell me, Bones, why do I find your squint-speak so incredibly hot sometimes?" He murmured, moving his lips to press against her neck.

"There's no way for me to assess that." She arched her neck to give him better access, leaning in to him. "Do you find it more enjoyable than if I were to, as you would say, speak English?"

"I don't know. Try me." He pulled back to look at her as he made the challenge.

She thought for a moment. "Would you find it hot if I suggested that we have intercourse?"

His heart thudded. "Sure, but that's still not English."

She searched her quick mind for a more suitable phrase. "Perhaps if I asked you to throw me onto the nearest surface, tear off my clothes and make love to me?"

The images that flashed before him once more, combined with her casual formation of words usually whispered in secret had him dropping his head to her shoulder, letting out a strangled groan as he gripped her leg. "Geez, Bones. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Or if I suggested we join…"

"Woah, hey, you win. I forget what game we're playing, but you win." He said, drawing away from her in an attempt to stabilize his quickly rising testosterone levels before he begged her again to skip work and hole up with him all day. "Where did you learn to talk like that anyway?"

She shrugged. "Angela and I share many things."

He let out a short laugh. "And that is all I need to know about that"

Then, growing more serious, he smiled at her. His fingers touched her cheek, trailing down the line of her jaw, and taking her chin between his finger and thumb. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to stay at your house tonight. Yes, I want to explore our physical relationship, yes, I want uninhibited intimacy." He slid his hand back into her hair. "Yes, I want to make love to you."

"I want that too." She leaned in to kiss him and the intensity of her lips nearly rocketed the kiss out of his control. He laid his palm on her cheek, gently easing her away.

"Ok, Bones, talk about something else or I'm going to drag you back to your place right now, serial case or no serial case." He retreated from her once more, picking his coffee back up off the bench, taking a sip to give himself a moment.

"Agent Lyndon." She said, her voice a little breathy as she struggled with her own endorphin rush.

"What?" He asked, snapping around to look at her. "Of all the things…"

"You can't deny it's an unfortunate situation, Booth. She obviously found you quite physically stimulating and I'm sure she is quite confused about the sequence of events last night since she has no way to see the logic behind them." She took a sip of her own coffee.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you suggesting there was logic behind your actions last night?"

"Of course, as I already explained to you…"

He shook his head, chuckling. "No, baby, that wasn't logic. That was some kind of crazy Bones-world reasoning." He continued quickly when he sensed she was about to argue with him. "Anyway, who cares about Agent Lyndon and her understanding or misunderstanding?"

"Perhaps not many people, but we should."

"Why?" He took off the lid to his coffee and blew on it lightly.

"Because she will likely allow her emotions to rule her decision making and may inhibit the progress we make on the case or simply be an annoyance to us. I think that you should talk to her." She decided easily.

"Me? Uh, no… I don't think so."

"Well, not me." She frowned at him. "I doubt she feels all that friendly towards me after I interrupted your date with her."

"Yeah, you did kinda steal her thunder." He smirked at her.

Her glare became a smile when he gave her a friendly nudge of his elbow. "So, you'll speak with her then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Booth…"

He sighed. "Sure, I'll clear the air. She's an agent. Means she's tough, right? How hard can it be?"

"Precisely. Simply tell her that she was unfortunate enough to insert herself in a situation that had been culminating for a number of years. Perhaps she will be happy for us. There's no reason for her not to be." Brennan mused as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, nevermind that whole public humiliation bit." He said drolly, watching as she missed the sarcasm in his voice completely. "Drink your coffee, Bones. It's gonna be a long day."

"And a long night." She said mischievously.

~B/B~

He brought his vehicle to a stop in an empty section of the Jeffersonian parking structure and turned it off. He gaze was soft as he took her hand. "Sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

She shook her head. "No, your presence will only distract me at the moment and make Angela more inclined to pry. I have a great deal of work that requires my full attention including examining the last set of remains, cataloguing the similarities and differences in order to create a much more accurate profile of the killer than psychologists can come up with, determining the nature of the weapons used on the victims, and the conference call I have scheduled with Mason…"

"I get the idea, Bones. You're busy today. Which means you won't be coming with me to inform the victim's family?" He surmised.

"I can't." She said firmly. "But the more focused I stay, the earlier I will be able to leave tonight." She offered him a consolation prize that left him grinning.

"Don't talk to anyone." He teased her. "Work, work, work and then come straight back to me." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's still hard to believe that I can just do that anytime I want." He kissed her once more before drawing away. "Look, don't be surprised if you get a call from the FBI today. I'm going to go file the paperwork first thing just to make sure there's no confusion. We're going by the book here."

She frowned. "Booth…"

"Don't worry." He cut her off. "It'll be fine. Trust me, ok?" She nodded and he squeezed her hand. "I have a weird favor to ask you."

She smiled. "Like a partner thing?"

"No… like a boyfriend thing. I want you to give me the key to your apartment." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly amended. "Not a key to your apartment. Just your key. Temporarily. For today."

She looked at him strangely. "Why would you need the key to my apartment?"

"It's a secret." He said, shrugging. "Just work with me here, Bones. It's a surprise. For tonight. I want to have it ready when you get home."

Her smile surprised him, as did her easy acceptance of his explanation. Reaching down for her bag, she took out her key ring, slipped off one of the keys and handed it to him.

"That's the extra that Russ and Amy dropped off the other day. They checked on my apartment while I was away." She gave him a rare shy look. "You might as well keep it."

He lifted his gaze to hers and held it there. "Keep it? Wow, Bones… I mean," He looked flustered for a minute. "I don't have an extra key to my place, but if I did…"

She shook her head, shrugging off the sentiment of the moment. "Booth, I wasn't trying to be symbolic. It's practical for you to have a key to my house, given the amount of time you'll likely be spending there in the future. There's no obligation for you to reciprocate."

He tucked the key away in his pocket and reached over to smooth her hair away from her face. "Hey, I want to. And I will." He promised, leaning in as she met him half way. They shared a lingering kiss. "I'm going to miss you today." He confessed.

"We're often apart during the day." She pointed out, even though her hand was still holding the lapel of his coat, keeping him near.

"Yeah, but it's different now." He touched her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She told him softly.

"Go on." He nudged her. "I'll see you tonight. Call when you're on your way, ok?"

She nodded and opened her door, extracting herself from his car but leaving behind the lingering scent of her perfume. He watched for a long moment as she walked away, heading towards the entrance of the building. Then he was out of the car too and striding towards her.

"Bones!"

She stopped, turning to him in surprise. When he reached her, he took her face in his hands and tugged her against him, his mouth landing hard over hers. He kissed her for one long, time-stopping moment, feeling her melt against him, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

Then he pulled away, releasing her. With a grin, he brought her hand to his lips and dropped one last kiss before turning and walking back towards his car.

"See you tonight." He called over his shoulder.

~B/B~

Compartmentalizing was one of her strong points, but even Brennan was having difficulty focusing on her work with Angela hovering over her as she worked, peppering her with question after question that had nothing to do with the decomposing remains between them.

"Bren, you're killing me." Angela complained. Again.

"Angela, could you please hand me my charts on the previous remains?" Brennan didn't look up as she continued to examine the bones.

"Did you guys talk?"

"The charts, please, Ange."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"They're on the computer desk. To your left."

"Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Brennan sighed and walked over, retrieving her own charts. "Angela, while I would enjoy engaging in an examination of the various aspects of my night with Booth, my work requires my full attention at the moment."

"Wait… your night with Booth?" Angela grinned. "Oo, Sweetie, tell me everything."

Recognizing that Angela wasn't going to give up, Brennan looked up at her, momentarily setting aside the charts. "I succeeded in preventing Booth from going to dinner with Agent Lyndon when I ran in front of his car and then proceeded to converse heatedly with him before deciding that taking direct action was most beneficial to us both."

Angela stared at her. "Translate. Quickly."

"I kissed Booth." Brennan said, a slight smile coming to her face in spite of herself.

Angela let out a relatively contained squeal and stepped forward, embracing her friend. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day!" She squeezed Brennan before she released her.

Brennan laughed, warming up to the idea of sharing. "After I kissed him, he wanted to talk…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake."

"… so we spent the night in the park. On a blanket. He suggested we simply begin talking and assume that what we wanted to say would eventually be said." Brennan shook her head. "I admit that I found that idea somewhat ridiculous, however it did appear to be effective."

"So?" Angela prompted her.

"So… we are dating and I am very pleased." Brennan admitted, ignoring another of Angela's squeals. "However, when I arrive at my apartment this evening, Booth will be waiting there. With a surprise. I have a great deal of work to do before I can leave…"

Angela held up her hands. "Say no more, Sweetie. I will let you work so you can get home to that deliciously gorgeous man who wants to kiss all over you." She started to walk away, but turned back around. "Don't think this means I don't want all the details though. Especially after tonight…"

Brennan smiled. "Goodbye, Angela." She hesitated. "And thank you. For interfering last night, even though your methods could have been considered brash."

"Anytime, Sweetie. I'm always available for a smack down truth-telling session." Angela sent her a grin before retreating to her own office.

Brennan shook her head, still smiling to herself, as she returned to her charts.

~B/B~

Booth stood. Then sat back down. Thinking, he stood again, picking up the forms that he had filled out and hitting them against his hand. He took a step towards his office door and stopped. He sat down again.

He'd reread the Bureau's policy on personal relationships between partners and consultants three times. It discouraged romantic involvement. It gave the Bureau the right to dissolve any working relationships they deemed to be unstable because of interpersonal issues. But not once did it forbid a personal, romantic or even sexual relationship between partners.

He stood again, the papers that put his fresh, young romance with his partner into black and white terms still in his hand. He made it to the door this time and down the hall. All the way to the inter-office mail area before he changed his mind.

Turning abruptly around, he headed for Sweets' office.

The young doctor was absorbed in an impressively thick book, when Booth walked in. He looked up in surprise.

"Agent Booth."

Booth tossed the papers at him. "I'm on my way to file those." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sweets flipped through the papers, realization hitting him quickly. He looked up into Booth's defensive face. "I see. This is quite a development."

"Don't analyze it, Sweets. Just get your little expert testimony all ready to go." Booth said, moving around the couch and leaning in close to the young doctor. "Because if I find out that you said anything that's going to cause a problem for us, then I will…"

Sweets cleared his throat. "Agent Booth, there is no reason for you to attempt to… and succeed at intimidating me. I have no intention of hindering your chances in any way. As you should know, from reading my book on you and Dr. Brennan."

Booth stood back up and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, gotta be honest with you, Sweets. I pretty much skimmed it."

"Of course you did." Sweets stood too and handed the paperwork back to him. "Essentially my argument is that you and Dr. Brennan work so well as a functioning unit because of your deep rooted, abiding love for each other which causes your job performance to be heightened as a result of your subconscious connection."

"Uh-huh."

"Meaning that your recognition and embracement of your feelings will only serve to strengthen your partnership." Sweets explained.

"Great." Booth said, pushing away from where he was leaning on the couch. "That's good, Sweets. What you said right there, that's what you need to tell them when they ask you, ok? Just tell them that."

"You seem very nervous." Sweets observed.

"Well of course I'm nervous." Booth said, exasperated. "The FBI could decide we can't work together anymore. I could lose my partner, here, Sweets. Excuse me if I'm a little anxious."

Sweets shook his head. "I don't think that's what you're worried about. I think you're worried that if it comes down to it, Dr. Brennan will choose your professional relationship over your romantic relationship."

Booth sent the psychologist a glare. "Do not analyze me."

"Fine." Sweets agreed. "Perhaps you should have a little faith though, Agent Booth. Faith in the FBI and faith in her."

"Yeah." Booth said, moving towards the door. "Look, just do your thing when they talk to you, ok?"

"How is your new relationship so far?" Sweets asked as Booth began to open the door.

Booth stopped and looked back over his shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face. "There's not even a way to describe it."

Sweets grinned too. "Totally awesome?"

"Better."

"That good, huh?"

Booth started to step out the door, but paused once more. "Let's just say you'll understand it when you're older. Because what this is… you're not even on that playing field yet, kid."

He closed the door behind him, feeling much more confident as he strode back towards the mail area and handed his paperwork over to be sent to the Human Resources department.

Heading back towards his office, flipping his poker chip in the air and whistling aimlessly, he felt his phone ring. Pulling it out, he had a quick flash of hope that it would be her, missing him. But it wasn't her name flashing on his caller ID.

"Agent Lyndon, I've been meaning to call you." He dragged his free hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

~B/B~

"Look, thanks for meeting me." Booth held the diner door open for Lyndon, his eyes flicking towards his usual table. He pointed her to another and they sat down across from each other.

"We're working together." Lyndon took the menu he handed her. "As much as I would like to, I can't just never see you again."

"Yeah, about last night…" Booth began. "Bones… Dr. Brennan and I have sort of been dancing around the status of our relationship for awhile now, and, well, last night you sorta walked in on the fireworks scene. See, Bones makes most things more difficult. Not on cases or anything, but in real life…"

"Agent Booth, I promise that details are not necessary." Lyndon shifted in her chair. "All that I really want now is to find this killer so that I don't have to continue working a case with a guy that everyone now knows I'm attracted to and his partner, lover, girlfriend, whatever you'd like to call her."

"Yeah." Booth nodded, dropping his eyes from hers, feeling the reprimand in her voice that he had to admit wasn't completely out of line. "Right. Then why don't we just skip this whole lunch thing, eat on the road, and get busy?"

She stood. "Fine with me."

Booth stood and waved the approaching waitress away, heading for the door. Lyndon followed him back towards his car.

"Agent Booth?"

"Agent Lyndon?"

"Isn't it sort of against the rules to date your partner?"

~B/B~

Exhaustion settled deep as Brennan headed home for the evening. After a night of little sleep the day's workload had been close to overwhelming. With seemingly endless data on the three sets of remains to sift through, she'd spent most of the day bent over the bodies or bent over her coffee table, sorting it all out.

Now as she walked towards her apartment, knowing what was waiting inside for her, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was interesting to discover how much she looked forward to finding him there when she arrived. His warm presence filling up her usually empty living space. His arms, his smile, his kiss.

She turned the knob slowly, easing the door open and stepping inside. The lights were on and music played faintly in the background, but her partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Booth?" She called to him as she set down her bag and began taking off her coat.

"Hey, Bones!" His voice came from far away, back in the recesses of her apartment. "Hold on a sec."

She nudged her shoes off, leaving them by the couch, and wandered towards the hallway, insatiably curious about his intentions for the night. He appeared suddenly in the hall, stepping out of her bedroom. His crooked smile lit his face when he saw her.

"Hi." She stopped advancing towards him, strangely affected just by the sight of him standing there, so comfortable and familiar in her home, dressed in his jeans and an old t-shirt. Looking as though he belonged there.

"Hi."

And then somehow she was in his arms and his mouth was on hers as he pushed her up against the wall and dove in deeper. His fingers tangled with hers and he pinned both of her hands against the wall by her head as he pressed against her.

"Missed you." He mumbled between kisses.

"So it appears."

"You missed me too."

"Yes." She confessed. She met his lips for another searing kiss before asking the question that was plaguing her. "What is my surprise?"

He chuckled against her lips. "Come on." He guided her back towards her bedroom, keeping one of her hands locked in his. She looked around her room, but nothing seemed out of place or different. She frowned in confusion.

"This way." He tugged her after him into the master bathroom.

Her tub was filled with soapy water and the candles adorning her sink were lit. The firelight from the candles danced, making the glass of wine sitting on the rim of the bathtub sparkle. A book sat next to the wine and when she looked closer, she realized it was the book she was currently reading, the one she kept on the nightstand.

She turned to him, questions in her eyes.

He shrugged and smiled at her. "You said you were going to have a long day at work. I figured you might could use some relaxation time, especially since I kept you up all night."

She looked back at the scene in front of her and felt something she wasn't sure she could identify specifically, but suspected was inspired by love. The magnitude of his thoughtfulness hit her and she brought him closer, laying a hand on his cheek.

"You are a good man." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on her fingers. "Thanks, Bones. But it's just a bath."

"True." She conceded. "But no one has ever done something like this for me before. It is very… pleasant."

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her fingers again. "Now enjoy it before it gets cold, ok? Come out when you're done. No rush."

He started to leave, but she laid her hand on his chest, stopping him. "You could stay, Booth."

He covered her hand with his as he turned back to her. "Bones…"

"You could stay." She told him again, stepping closer and tilting her head up. His lips met hers naturally and his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her to him.

"That's not in the plan." He murmured as his mouth trailed down to her neck. "I've got to get dinner ready for us and you're supposed to relax in here. Take some time for yourself."

"This is very relaxing."

He chuckled. Slowly, very slowly, his hands went to the buttons of her shirt and he undid them one by one while she held her breath. Pulling back from her, he slid it off of her shoulders, leaving behind only the white camisole she'd been wearing underneath.

"There, I got you started." He dropped a kiss on one shoulder, then the other while his hands slid up her sides and down over her stomach. "Now you do the rest."

"Are you going to watch?" Her hand drifted to the button of her slacks and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Haaa…" He took a step away. "Tempting. So very tempting." He cleared his throat and scrubbed his hand over his cheek. "I'm just going to… go. To the kitchen." He moved back towards her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you. You are…. so beautiful."

"Booth…"

"Later." He whispered the promise before disappearing.

She debated going after him, but thought better of it when she realized there were some definite benefits to playing this his way, considering it had been an extraordinarily long day and she was anything but refreshed.

Slipping off the rest of her clothes, she eased herself into the bath with the knowledge that he was just a few yards away lingering in the back of her mind. The water felt good as it encompassed her tired body and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Sipping at the wine, she read a few pages of her book, getting caught up in the anthropological implications of the culture of indigenous people. It was only minutes however, until the usual appeal of the scientific subject faded as her mind dwelled more on the living, breathing man waiting for her. Sitting up, she set her book aside and began to wash her hair and her body, taking extra care to ensure that her skin was smooth and fragrant.

Stepping out of the tub, she dried and wrapped herself in the silk robe hanging behind the bathroom door, looping the belt of it loosely around her waist. She fluffed her hair out, drying it so that it fell in soft, clean waves around her face. On a whim, she left her face bare.

She could hear him in the kitchen. He was singing a song she couldn't identify under his breath and the lyrics were punctuated by the opening and closing of the cabinet doors. Standing in the doorway, she watched him find plates and silverware before opening the oven and removing a covered dish.

He was turning, a triumphant smile on his face, when he saw her.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Wow." His eyes drifted over her face, down her body to her bare legs.

"Thank you for the bath."

"Sure."

"Booth?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"You should put down that dish before it burns your hands."

"Oh! Uh, yeah…" He looked down, seeming surprised to still be holding their dinner. Moving quickly, he set it down on the stove and abandoned the towel he'd been using to shield his hands from the heat.

Amused, she walked over and slipped her arms around him, leaning against his broad chest.

He let out a soft groan. "Geez, Bones, tell me you're wearing something under this. Because it doesn't feel like it."

"What does your gut tell you?"

Another groan escaped him as his hands travelled up the silk fabric draped across her back, one reaching and tangling in her hair, the other travelling back down to rest low on her hip."Bones…"

She slid her hand up the back of his t-shirt, feeling the warm skin against her hand. "More." Her request was enhanced by her thumb slipping into the waistband of his pants.

"Dinner…" He protested half-heartedly as he slid his hand further down to cup the curve of her backside. "We're supposed to eat dinner. It may not taste great, but I made it…"

"Later." She captured his lips in a kiss. "Sexual stimulation has been proven to be one of the most effective forms of relaxation. I'm still a little tense."

"That's not fair. You are not playing fair, Bones." He kissed along her jaw, working his way back to her ear, flicking his tongue at her earlobe.

"So punish me."

He let out a laugh, his breath washing over her neck. "I don't want to punish you tonight. Tonight I want to love you. I want to touch and stroke and kiss every part of you. I want to make you tremble."

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

He tilted her face up and laid his mouth on hers, his movement insistent but infinitely gentle. His tongue probed hers, sliding along the smooth surface. His hands travelled over the silk of her robe, touching her everywhere he could reach, gripping her hips and brushing against her breasts.

She gripped him tightly, responding to his kiss eagerly, her fingers in his hair as she pressed against him. "Booth…"

"What, baby?"

"Bed. I want you in my bed. Now."

He clutched her tighter, groaning in her ear. "You got it, Bones."

Bending down, he swooped her up in his arms, grinning when she let out an undignified yelp. Whatever protest she considered making, he swallowed as his lips found hers again as they made their way back to her bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, he stepped back and surveyed her for a moment. She smiled, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Bones." He took a steadying breath and leaned down over her. "You have no idea."

~B/B~

Hours later, Brennan reclined in her bed, watching as Booth crossed the room, balancing two plates in one hand and carrying two beers in the other. She started to get up to help him.

"Uh-uh. Sit." He gingerly bent over and handed her a beer. "I've got this."

"You can let me help you, Booth. I can remain relaxed while assisting you with the plates." She opened her beer as she watched him ease on to the bed, setting the plates down carefully.

"Don't argue." He settled in, draping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Here." He scooped up a bite of the casserole he'd made and lifted it to her mouth. She took the bite, her eyes on his.

"Hmm." She chewed, nodding.

He chuckled. "It's ok, Bones. You can tell me it's not that great. This is the only casserole type thingy that Pops ever used to make for me and Jared. I think I remembered all the stuff that goes in it…"

"It isn't excellent, no." She admitted. "But I still find it endearing that you cooked it for us."

He took a bite. "Yeah, guess we should stick with endearing."

She curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "This was an excellent night, Booth."

Placing a kiss on her hair, he took another bite of the casserole. "Yeah, we're really on a roll here, aren't we?"

"On a roll?"

"Doing great." He clarified.

"Oh. Yes, I agree." She lifted her face to his and held his gaze. "I'm very happy."

He surprised her by sitting up abruptly and searching for his abandoned pants. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out something she couldn't see and moved to sit beside her again. Taking her hand, he placed his closed hand on her palm and dropped something hard and cool into it.

"Here, I want you to have this." He smiled down at her.

In her hand was a small key. She looked up at him. "To your apartment?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Not that its symbolic or anything. Just practical since you'll be spending time there."

She smiled back at him. "Of course."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Booth."

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "No, thank you, Bones."

~B/B~

**That's all for now! Hope you liked it. =) Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Your feedback means a lot to me. Thanks everyone. =)**

**Next chapter: Brennan feels the need to tell off some people in high places. Why? Come back and find out! ;-)**


	10. The Challenge in the Revelation

**A/N: Chapter 10! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter. You all continue to be wonderful and exceptionally inspirational! **

**This chapter doesn't focus on the fluff so much. Our favorite couple hits a hiccup that they have to deal with. Starts with a brief Angela/Brennan convo and spirals on from there. =) Oh, and just to clarify - I ended up breaking this section into two chapters, so the part where Brennan yells at higher-ups comes next chapter. In this chapter she only yells at the more lowly people. ;-) **

**Thanks very much to Hannah Taylor1 for being an amazing, insightful, patient Beta! Check out her fic, Problem Solving, The Booth and Brennan Way - it's absolutely lovely!  
**

** Oh, and I keep meaning to say this - the structure for chapter 8 with the all night talk, was inspired by TemperTemper77's fic on livejournal called Therapy Session. I loved her randomization technique and the little snippets of conversation given. If you haven't read her work, you definitely should! She's excellent.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. **

~B/B~

"Sweetie, I have a cup of coffee with your name on it and a serious case of curiosity that desperately needs satisfaction." Angela strode onto the platform, her hands in her lab coat pockets. "It is way past time for girl talk."

"Angela, I'm working." Brennan protested. "Clark, please explain the significance of the pattern of the marks on the right fibula, please."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. The pattern indicates rapid…"

Angela stepped forward, interrupting. "Uh-uh. No way. No more torture patterns and bone indicators. Bren, you've been going over the remains for two days now and you've been avoiding me. Even when Booth came to check in on the case and you two were holed up in your office for half-an-hour, I didn't get to hear even one of the dirty details." Angela crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "So, I'm taking charge here, lady. You and me, upstairs, right now. You're going to dish so that I don't lose my pregnancy addled mind."

Brennan glanced at her determined friend. "Yes, alright." She peeled off her gloves while she gave Clark brief instructions to continue their work, then followed an excited Angela up the stairs to the common area where she had two steaming cups of coffee ready and waiting.

They settled in on the couch and Angela folded her legs underneath her, a grin on her expectant face. "Ok, Sweetie, tell me everything."

Brennan took a slow sip of her coffee, her eyes on her friend increasingly impatient expression. "Booth is exceptionally enjoyable to be with." She finally said. "I have found that since we have elevated our relationship, my desire to be with him has increased. I've always enjoyed spending time with him but…"

"Now you want to be with him all the time?" Angela supplied, sighing contentedly.

"Yes." Brennan admitted. "I do. And it seems he reciprocates the feeling, considering he has spent the last two nights with me." She smiled, looking down at her cup. "He says he doesn't want to go home."

"So he's romantic, then, isn't he?" Angela leaned forward. "He's amazingly, devastatingly romantic. Say it's true."

Brennan nodded, tilting her head as she did so. "Last night we slow danced in the living room for half an hour before going to bed. He enjoys whispering in my ear when he has his arms around me. I must confess, I do find it quite romantic."

Angela let out an empathetic groan. "Oh, Sweetie, he's absolutely delicious." She allowed herself a moment to revel in the confirmation of her long-existing suspicions before she grew more serious.

"What does the FBI say?"

"So far, nothing." Brennan shrugged. "Booth filed the informative paperwork with them two days ago, but has not received a response. He seems to believe that indicates that they've chosen not to be bothered with the status of our relationship." Brennan crossed her legs, taking another sip of her coffee. "He wants to celebrate by taking a vacation once we've made better progress on this case. A weekend away."

Angela reached over and took Brennan's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Sweetie, I am so proud of you. You know, we've been friends for so long now and I have always hoped that one day you could overcome your… considerable hang-ups when it comes to love and relationships. Because you were missing out on so much. But now… I think maybe you were meant to have it happen just this way. With this man. Who adores you."

Brennan shook her head. "Ange… things aren't meant to happen. Booth and I were not fated to be together in the way that you mean."

Angela smiled. "It's ok if you want to think that, but I know better, Bren. I've never seen a man love anyone the way he loves you. That's fate, if you ask me. Nothing can touch that."

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam's voice caused both women to look over, pulled from the momentary intensity of their conversation.

"Yes?" Brennan replied, her eyes shifting to the tall man in a standard FBI suit and tie who was standing beside her boss.

"This is Agent Wright."

~B/B~

Booth was reclined in his chair, feet up on the desk, head back, twirling his pen in his hand. His mind was alternating between the facts of the serial case that he had just jotted down, trying to make sense of what he had to work with, and one very lovely, very sweet, very_ his_ Bones.

The woman was quickly winning out over the murderer and he closed his eyes, remembering how it had felt to hold her the night before as they danced in the dim light of her living room. Soft music, her humming in his ear, her cheek against his neck, his arms around her waist. And when the music had stopped their dance had continued as he guided her down the hall and into her bedroom, between her sheets, allowing the dance to become even more rhythmic and soul shaking.

She was his.

Sometime the idea simply struck him out of nowhere and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading. She was his and she wasn't running. And he wasn't leaving. And apparently even the FBI couldn't deny that they belonged to each other in every single way.

Missing her, he pulled out his phone, trying to come up with an excuse to call her, but a knock on his door interrupted him and moments later Andrew Hacker was standing before him.

"Agent Booth." Hacker took a seat.

Booth set his phone down. "Agent Hacker, what can I do for you, sir?"

"Nothing, actually. It's simply been designated to me to give you the unfortunate news." Hacker sat back and crossed his legs, his eyes not quite meeting Booth's.

"Oh, yeah?" Booth's eyes drifted to his phone.

"Yes. Unfortunately, after receiving your paperwork indicating your relationship with Temperance, uh, Dr. Brennan – congratulations, by the way – the bureau did a thorough examination of your partnership with her and has made the decision to severe it, effective immediately." Hacker looked down at his hands. "I thought that you would want to be informed as quickly as possible."

Booth stared at the man across from him in shock. "What?" He said after a moment. "I'm sorry, I thought you said…"

"Severed, yes." Hacker nodded.

"No." Booth shook his head, standing abruptly. "They can't just sever our partnership. We've worked together for years, our success rate is through the roof. We have a psychologist's recommendation." He moved around the desk, his hands on his hips. "There's no way they can do that."

"I'm afraid it's quite true, Agent Booth. The bureau decided to err on the side of caution given the high profile nature of your work." Hacker chanced a glance at Booth's livid face. "In fact, your replacement, Dr. Brennan's new partner, was informed first thing this morning and left for the Jeffersonian just moments ago."

"High profile nature…" Booth began before he fully heard Hacker's statement. Then the significance of what the man had said sank in. "My replacement… on his way to Bones…?" He quickly moved towards his desk, grabbing his keys and phone. "That was a really stupid thing for him to do. Really, really stupid."

"Agent Booth, perhaps it would be better if…"

Booth whirled on his boss' boss. "Nothing would be better than me getting to Bones before she takes the guy out. Trust me. We're not done here though. Not even close."

With one last glance at Hacker's surprised face, Booth was out the door and down the hall, calling Brennan whose phone trilled futilely in her office.

~B/B~

Brennan stood, taking the man's offered hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. Do you require my expertise or simply an introduction?"

"Actually… Dr. Brennan," Cam said, casting a glance at Angela. "It appears that Agent Wright has been assigned as your new partner. The FBI just sent him over."

Brennan frowned and shook her head. "No, there's been a mistake. I have a partner already." She turned to Wright. "Special Agent Seeley Booth is my partner. I'm sorry, you've been misinformed."

Wright let out a loud laugh. "Wow, they told me you were peculiar. I shoulda believed 'em." He laughed again. "I just transferred in from Atlanta, Georgia and the big boss told me this morning I'd be working with you on cases involvin' bones and such. Somethin' about you getting' with your last partner… you know… that way." He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, holding his palms up and shaking his head. "Just so we know up front, I'm a married man, Temperance Brennan the forensic anthropologist. Happily married."

Suddenly Angela was at her side. "Sweetie, just take a breath, ok?"

Brennan ignored her. Stepping forward, she kept the full force of her blue eyes on Wright as she spoke. "To begin with, Agent Wright, you have committed a logical fallacy in your assumption that because I became romantically involved with Booth that I would then necessarily attempt to do the same with you. Booth is a skilled agent and an excellent partner and the single most loyal friend that I have ever known. He is supremely talented in both observational skills and displays great patience and understanding. As far as I can tell you have none of those attributes. In fact, my first impression of you is that you are slow, uneducated, lazy and far too confident in your own worth. Not to mention that your musculature has grown decidedly soft in undesirable areas and the symmetry of your face, while not completely unpleasing, lacks any kind of long lasting appeal."

"What?" Wright's whole face wrinkled in concentration as he attempted to decipher her words.

"Sweetie…" Angela laid a hand on Brennan's arm.

"Dr. Brennan, there are better ways to handle this." Cam interjected.

Brennan took another step forward and continued. "However your logical fallacy is certainly not the only reason that your statement was ridiculous. It was also ridiculous because you presumed that I would consider ever working with you, which I can assure you, Agent Wright, I will not. The only FBI agent that I will ever work with is Booth. Therefore even if you were not an instantly frustrating man with an obviously low level of education and natural intelligence, I would still refuse to place my work alongside yours."

"Just a second now…" Wright stuttered. "Hold on here."

"Brennan, let's just call Booth. I'm sure he can sort this all out." Angela suggested.

"Yes, excellent idea, Angela. We need Booth." Cam agreed.

"What is this guy? Some kind of god?" Wright scoffed. "I hate to break it to you ladies, but Agent Booth is history. Welcome to your present." He indicated himself.

"Agent Wright, I can assure you that it is best not to antagonize…" Cam said, eyeing Brennan who looked more than furious.

"You may go." Brennan said dismissively.

"Yeah, I'm not leavin." Wright shot back.

"You will leave. And you will tell your superior that your services will not be required at the Jeffersonian. I refuse to work with you."

Wright stepped forward when Brenna began to walk away. "Now just wait a second here!" He shouted at her. "I will not be spoken to by some high-falutin female this way. You might think you're smart and all, but you don't have any authority here. I'm the agent and if I tell you we're workin together, we're workin together. End of story."

Brennan turned and met his gaze. "I don't think I'm smart, Agent Wright, I am fully confident in the fact. I have three doctorates. I have done work around the world. I am widely regarded as the best in my field. I've written more books and articles, delivered more lectures, and have consulted with highly respected professionals more times than you have ever even been asked your name. And while I am not aware of the meaning of "high-falutin" I can certainly ascertain the implication, and I would suggest that from this moment on you refer to me only as Dr. Brennan, and then only when necessary."

She turned again, heading for the stairs with a determined step. Then his hand was on her arm, his fingers gripping her as he attempted to turn her around.

She reacted with the same impulse that so often overcame her when she was in a threatening situation. Balling her fist, she began to swing back in his direction, fingers clenched, arm gaining speed…

"Bones! Stop!" Booth's voice arrested her motion. "Bones, for the love all of all that is holy do not punch the guy." She turned and saw Booth taking the stairs two at a time, his eyes on hers.

"Booth!" She lowered her fist, distracted by his appearance. She started to move towards him, but Wright's fingers were still curled around her arm. "Let go of me."

"Yeah, let go of her." Angela said, stepping forward and shoving the Wright's arm.

"Angela," Cam shook her head. "Let's just all handle ourselves with a little dignity and self-control here."

As she finished speaking, Booth reached the cluster of people and stepped between Wright and Brennan. His jaw clenched as he brought his face within inches of the other agent's, brown eyes locked on gray ones. Booth's strong hand descended on Wright's arm, applying excessive pressure. His words came out rough and clipped. "Let go of my partner, or you'll find yourself staring down the barrel of my gun."

Wright's hand dropped immediately and he took a step back.

"… Or we could simply threaten to shoot him." Cam muttered under breath.

"Booth," Brennan laid her newly freed hand on his back. "He says that the FBI split us up. We're not partners anymore."

"That's ridiculous, Bones." Booth continued to eye Wright as he turned to her and rubbed a hand along her arm where Wright's hand had been. "We'll always be partners. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. His grip was surprisingly weak. Further indication of his lacking musculature." She looked up at him. "Booth, you can't simply say that we'll always be partners and assume that because you made the statement, it becomes a fact. The FBI has apparently severed our partnership and replaced you with… that." She spared Wright a glance as he stood awkwardly several feet away, frowning at Booth.

"Hey, we will work this out." Booth said, reaching up to brush his fingers over her cheekbone. She took a step back to avoid his hand and his face fell as quickly as his arm did. "Bones…" Concern filled his voice. "I promise, ok? I promise we'll get this fixed. Don't pull away from me now…"

Brennan shook her head. "Booth, I am not bailing." She reassured him. "I just…" She glanced at Wright, "Agent Wright mocked our relationship by indicating that I could be loose with my regard. As irrational as it may be, I find that I'm now self-conscious about engaging in displays of affection with you in front of him."

"What?" Booth asked, looking for a translation.

Angela provided one. "He called her a partner-slut. Went out of his way to inform her he was married so she shouldn't set her designs on him like she did you." The artist glared at the new agent, her arms crossed above her stomach. "So now Bren is feeling skittish."

Without a moment's hesitation, Booth pulled his gun, turning and pointing it at Wright. "You called my partner a what?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Booth!" Brennan protested, stepping forward. His free hand kept her back away from his weapon.

"Seeley, put that away." Cam said, stepping forward.

"Shoot him, Booth!" Angela piped up.

Wright held up his hands, palms out. "I didn't call her anything. Honest, I didn't. I was just makin a joke, ya know? Like just because we were gonna be partners didn't mean she could get handsy with me too." He gave a half-hearted laugh.

Booth released the safety on his gun.

"Booth," Brennan moved forward, despite Booth's attempts to keep her back. "Do not shoot the new agent."

"Get handsy?" Booth practically growled. "If you want to see what it feels like to gag on your own blood make one more insulting comment about my partner. One more."

"Seeley, enough." Cam stepped forward. "I don't want to have to call security."

"I _am_ security, Camille." Booth spared her a glance.

"Booth, Cam is correct." Brennan moved closer to him, sliding her hand up the arm that wasn't outstretched and holding a gun. "Let's attempt to remain rational. If you continue to threaten an FBI agent with a gun, it could have unfortunate long-term consequences for both of us."

Keeping his eyes on Wright, Booth lowered his weapon slowly and stowed it away once more. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "Let's be rational then."

But Wright had had enough. As soon as Booth's gun was out of sight, he moved forward and invaded the partners' space. "You two are crazy. Ya hear me? Crazy. The FBI was right to split you up. They should fire both of you on the spot and if you think I'm not going to tell them so, then you got another thing comin'." He glared at them. "That's right. You two are bad cops, that's what you are."

Before anyone could react, Brennan had taken a small step forward, reared back, and slapped Wright across the face. When he reeled back, lifting his hand to his stinging cheek, she followed him, hand raised again.

Booth stopped her, pulling her back from behind with an arm around her waist. "Bones, hey, rational, remember?" He murmured in her ear, even as he watched in amusement as Wright's entire face reddened with humiliation.

"That felt rational." She insisted.

Cam stepped between the partners and Wright, her hands outstretched. "Enough. All of you. If one more person pulls a gun or raises a hand or says one cross word in my lab, you're all fired."

"You don't have the authority to fire FBI agents." Brennan said helpfully.

"Fine, Dr. Brennan, I'll fire you and ban them. Regardless, this behavior ends now." Cam turned to Booth. "Both of you need to be somewhere else for a few hours and cool off. We will discuss this later." She turned to Wright and frowned. "And as for you, don't think that just because you haven't held anyone at gunpoint or slapped them that you're not at fault here. I will be reporting your behavior to your supervisor. I suggest that disappear now as well. You will be contacted if any of my people are in need of your services."

She gave them all an encompassing look. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Cam…"

"Save it, Seeley. You can apologize to me when you mean it."

Cam looked at Angela pointedly. "There's no longer a show to witness here, Angela. Perhaps you have work to do."

"Sure, sure." Angela said quickly. On her way towards the stairs she stopped beside Brennan and gave her arm a squeeze. "It'll be ok, Sweetie." She said in a loud whisper before she was gone.

"Come on, Bones." Booth said, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder. "Looks like we're on lunch break."

"It's 10:00." Brennan protested as Booth started to lead her down the stairs. "And I'm not going anywhere except the FBI. I want to talk to Sweets immediately. You know he could have stopped this, Booth. You know he could have. He's doing some absurd experiment."

"If he is, we'll find out." Booth promised darkly.

~B/B~

Tension grew between them as he drove them back to her house. She had insisted on marching down to the FBI, he had insisted that they go back to her place and make some calls, get a plan. She never did like it when he overruled her, but they'd ridden in to work together which meant he was the one with the car keys.

And she was the one with the crossed arms, crossed legs, and clenched jaw.

He sighed and glanced over at her. "Bones…"

"You said this wouldn't happen." She cut him off. "You said that we would be fine. That they wouldn't dare to split us up. That's what you said Booth."

"Nothing has happened yet." He tried to assure her. "We'll talk to Cullen, to Sweets. Get this straightened out. There's no way they're taking my partner away from me." He glanced over at her, wishing that there was even a chance that she would accept a comforting touch right now. She could probably use one and he knew he certainly could.

"How can you say nothing happened?" She challenged him. "Dr. Saroyan just introduced me to my new partner. You are no longer my partner. Agent Wright is my partner." She jerked her gaze from the window to him. "So don' tell me nothing happened."

"Agent Wright is not your partner." He nearly growled. "I am your partner, Bones. Let's just get that straight right now."

She shook her head. "That is an unsound statement. We have been split apart because of our new romantic relationship. You did the paperwork wrong, Booth. Something went wrong."

"This isn't about a paperwork mistake." He pulled into her parking lot and shoved the car into park a little more forcefully than necessary. "This is about a power play by the FBI and some stupid fear that just because we're high profile we have to be even more by the book."

He leaped out of the car and would have moved around the vehicle to open her door, but she was already out and meeting him halfway. Silently they walked into her building, silently they entered the elevator, silently he stood beside her as she unlocked her door and let them in.

When the door closed behind them, the silence became too much for him.

"Bones, this is not my fault." He kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and began loosening his tie, unconsciously treating her apartment as his home. "I'm just as angry about this as you are, ok?"

She stared him down. "Then why are you insisting that we remain here indefinitely instead of allowing me to go to the FBI and resolve this issue? All that we need to do is make them aware that we will cooperate fully and do whatever is necessary for them to reinstate our partnership. Whatever it takes, Booth." She took a step closer, her words ending on an almost pleading tone.

He felt his blood run cold. "Is that so? Whatever it takes, Bones?"

"Of course." She said automatically. "I spent a great deal of my time in Indonesia thinking only of returning and working with you again. You're the only agent I want to be partnered with." She crossed her arms again, her posture more defensive than offensive now. "I believed you felt the same way."

"Of course I feel the same way."His first instinct was to reassure her. "I want to work with you. You know that. But there are some things I won't do. Not even for the sake of our partnership." He turned away from her, striding into her kitchen and grabbing a beer from her fridge. "Do you get that?"

She seemed taken aback and he wished that it wasn't always so difficult to communicate with her.

He tried to explain. "As much as I missed working with you while we were apart, as much as I wished every single day that I could call you and tell you to be ready in fifteen because I was coming by to pick you up for a case, I missed you – just you- more. I love working with you, Bones, but I love loving you more."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"No. You don't." He took a long swig of the beer. "See, the difference between us right now, Bones, is that I'm not willing to give up our relationship for our partnership, while you, you apparently are willing to give up anything for our partnership." Another swig. "Makes me wish I sucked at my job."

Confusion etched itself into her features. "Booth, you are jumping to conclusions that are not based in fact."

Her pervasive calm and her insistence on reverting to science suddenly inflamed him. "No, I think I'm pretty clear on where we stand, Temperance." He shoved away from her counter, abandoning his half empty beer. "Look, I'm gonna head home."

"Booth, wait." She held out a hand to stop him. "I believe you are confused about the importance I place on our romantic relationship. You've made incorrect assumptions about many of my statements."

"Yeah?" He glared down at her. "So then explain to me why the woman who couldn't keep her hands off of me long enough to let me brush my teeth this morning suddenly won't touch me? Or why the woman who spent ages looking into my eyes while we danced suddenly won't make eye contact with me? Admit it, Bones, this is a perfect excuse for you to run, isn't it?"

He barely had time to recognize the glint in her eyes before her mouth was on his, her arms twining around his neck. Her tongue was tinged with frustration and her lips were demanding over his own as they ate at him, leaving him no choice but to succumb to a wave of testosterone-induced frenzy as he kissed her in return.

His hands slid up her back and into her hair as he angled her head so that her mouth opened wider under his, allowing him complete access to her. One hand drifted back down, gripping her hip and jerking her against him.

She pulled roughly away, her hands shoving at him, her chest heaving. "Your gut is malfunctioning." She snapped at him. "At no point in our conversation did I indicate that I wished to bring our romantic relationship to a close, Booth. I cannot fathom what you based that conclusion on, but it is certainly not fact."

He gaped at her. "You just said…" He paused, taking a breath to steady his overworked nerves. "You stood right here and told me that we would do whatever it takes to get our partnership back. Anything, you said. All you wanted was to work with me."

"I was referring to more intensive, invasive evaluations of our interactions, or in-field observers, perhaps blackmail or threats." She shot back at him, passion infused in her tone. "Even if I were to wish that we could revert to a just-partners status, which I do not, the reality of that is impractical if not impossible. Booth, we've slept together numerous times and we've made declarations to each other. We will never be just partners again." She took a step closer, meeting his gaze. "I wouldn't ever want us to be just partners again."

He felt a little foolish as he stared into her wide, blue eyes. "Bones…" He wasn't sure what to say so he simply stepped closer.

"Booth?" She met his eyes, unwavering, unafraid.

He answered her unasked question with a firm kiss, his mouth pressing against hers as he clutched her to him again. He tasted her lower lip, tugging it into his mouth, feeling the softness of it with his tongue. With one hand he lifted up the back of her shirt and slid his hand underneath, claiming the cool, silky skin there as his own. She shivered against him, her own hands clutching at his back and his waist.

He let out a soft groan in her ear. "I am so in love with you." He whispered huskily. "You make me absolutely crazy."

Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, her nimble fingers quickly undoing each one. Her fingers trailed down his chest and he flicked his tongue at her ear.

"So crazy that the thought of not having you makes me want to lose my mind." He brought his fingers to her ear, tracing the shell of it as his hot breath wafted over her neck. "I may have lost my mind a little there."

"I have been known to be unclear at times." She let out an involuntary gasp as his wandering hand rounded her waist and slipped up towards her ribs.

"I can't give this up." He cupped her breast through her bra as his mouth found hers for another smoldering kiss. "And I want you to not be able to give it up either. I want this… us… to be the most important thing to you." He pressed his lips to the throbbing pulse in her neck. "Is that unfair? It's unfair, isn't it?"

"It's irrational." She slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants. "It's irrational to build your life around something as fragile as a monogamous relationship."

"So I've heard." He nibbled at the nape of her neck. "Maybe it is irrational, but I'd give up my job if it was the only way to keep you. I'd hate it, but not nearly as much as I would hate going back to pretending that you aren't my whole world."

He lifted her chin up so that he could suck at the soft skin beneath her jaw. "Say something, Bones. Please…"

Her hands sank into his hair, trapping his lips against her skin. Her hips shifted, pressing against his. "I have no desire to lose you either." She murmured against his neck. "I am very happy. You make me very happy, Booth."

"I want to keep making you happy." He brought his lips back to hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and sinking his teeth into it. Reaching down, he gripped her backside and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. "How am I doing so far?"

"You are exceeding all my expectations." She shifted against him again, eliciting a moan from him as he carried her back towards her bedroom.

"We're just getting started, baby." He tumbled them both onto the bed in his haste to be on top of her and they ended up in a tangle of limbs, her hair spread across his face. She laughed against his neck and lifted herself up so that she could straddle him.

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Booth. We are just beginning."

~B/B~

She lay in his arms as his fingers traced patterns lightly on to whatever skin he could reach.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate your sentiments earlier." She tilted her head to look up at him. "About being willing to give up your job for our relationship. I find that to be completely illogical, and yet also quite charming. But I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"Bones… whatever happens happens. I'll do whatever I can to make us partners again, but if it comes down to it… I meant what I said. You're more important to me. I'll do something else. I can still work at the FBI, just not as the Jeffersonian liaison."

"No." She shook her head as she popped up from his embrace, crawling off the bed and gathering her clothes. She began to get dressed. "No, Booth. I find that scenario unacceptable. I refuse to lose you as a partner or as a lover."

"Bones…" He sat up, watching her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to Cullen."

"No…Bones," He stood up, placing a hand on her arm and trying to tug her back to bed. "That's not a good idea."

She evaded him with a light kiss on the lips, slipped her shirt back on and adjusted it, pausing to glance in the mirror and straighten her wild hair. "I think it's an excellent idea." She informed him. Turning to him, she placed another kiss on his lips, lingering for the briefest of moments. "I'm going to take care of this, Booth. Don't worry."

"Bones!" He called after her as she started to walk out of the room. Letting out a sound of frustration, he grabbed his pants and scrounged up his shirt, dressing hastily. "Bones!" He heard the front door open and close and cursed under his breath.

Striding towards the door, grabbing his jacket and tie on the way, he followed after her. "Don't worry." He muttered. "Sure, I just won't worry that she's about to light into the director of the FBI. Not concerned at all, Bones. Not a bit."

~B/B~

**Ok, now no one panic! Of course B/B are going to be partners again and very, very soon. There's just one, maybe two more chapters left in this story so there won't be any prolonged conflict over this new development. Promise? Ok. ;-)**

**For those of you who were hoping to see Lyndon again - she'll be back. =)  
**

**This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. If you were to leave me a review I'd be oh so excited. =) I'd probably write you lots and lots more to express my appreciation for your wonderful support!  
**


	11. The Fight in the Success

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry everyone that it has taken me so long to update. I was out of town for a few days which didn't help, but mainly this chapter just took a great deal of effort to write. But it is here now and I hope you enjoy the last section of this story as much as you have the others. **

**That's right... the last section. This is it for our star-crossed lovers. I may, in the near future, write a 3-shot sequel that jumps forward in time a little. But only if people express some interest in reading it. ;-) Yep, that was a ploy on my part! Did it work...? ;-) **

**Of course I have to thank my amazing Beta, Hannah Taylor1. This chapter was particularly trying on her patience, but would not even hardly exist without her assistance. If you haven't read her work, go check it out. It's all amazing. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

~B/B~

The staccato of her heels on the cold tiles of the Hoover building floor announced her presence long before the determined sway of her hips and the hard line of her lips. Purpose radiated from every pore of her body, sweeping out and creating a divide in the typically crowded hallways.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan! How's it going?" One new, energetic agent called after her. He received no answer.

One more turn around a corner, and she had arrived at Deputy Director Cullen's office. His secretary looked up in surprise as she stalked to the office door. "Dr. Brennan, you cannot go in there right now…"

She opened the office door and inserted herself into the silent room with one loud clearing of her throat and the announcement, "I need to speak with you."

Cullen's eyes widened, taking in her offensive body language, and his hand covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Dr. Brennan, I am on a…"

"It cannot wait."

"This is very important…"

In three long strides, she was beside his desk and she reached over, ending his call with one light press of her finger. "It cannot wait."

Enraged, Cullen stood, slamming his phone down at the same time. "Dr. Brennan that was a conference call with a number of very important people! What is it that gives you the right to force your way into my office and act like you own the place? Do I need to remind you that, despite your many doctorates, you have a place here and it is below me? There are regulations…"

"I am aware of your regulations." She cut him off, her chin jutting out, her hands resting on her hips. "In fact, that is precisely what I have come to discuss."

"Well if you think I am discussing anything with you right now…"

"You severed my partnership with Booth based on those same regulations you speak of." Brennan cut him off once again, causing the weathered skin on his face to flush with anger. "I find that unacceptable."

Eyebrows raised, Cullen placed his hands on his hips as well. "I don't really care what you find acceptable."

Brennan continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Furthermore, your decision to partner me with Agent Wright is intolerable. As a respected professional I deserve to be consulted and at the very least notified of changes in my work environment. Not to mention that one brief encounter with Agent Wright demonstrated his ineptitude and complete lack of decorum."

"Agent Wright is a highly recommended, highly skilled agent." Cullen glared at her as he spoke. "And one encounter with you, however brief, could easily drive a man to behave in ways he isn't proud of."

"Your excuses are pointless." Brennan shook her head. "I will not work with Agent Wright under any circumstances."

"You will if that is who the bureau assigns to you." Cullen moved around his desk , walking up to the edge of her personal space and hovering over the line. "You are not in charge of this situation, Dr. Brennan, I am."

Brennan took a step towards him, not backing down. "I disagree. Obviously I am in charge since I have decided that if you uphold your decision to sever my partnership with Booth, I will no longer work with the FBI and I suspect that would be inconvenient for you."

~B/B~

Booth muttered curses under his breath as he navigated his SUV through the sudden onslaught of DC traffic. She wasn't answering her phone. Ignoring him. He hated it when she ignored him.

The woman was infuriating. In the span of a few hours she'd attacked an Agent, blamed Booth for something that wasn't his fault, driven him wild with insecurity, driven him just as wild with desire, and then run out on him so that she could pick a fight with his boss.

If he didn't love her so much, he'd strangle her.

He pressed his hand against his horn, letting the loud sound continue far past the one necessary blast required to catch the offending driver's attention. He was rewarded with a rude gesture for his efforts and let out an exasperated sigh.

Ten minutes later he whipped into his usual parking spot at the Hoover building and leaped from the car. Then he was through the front doors, down the hall, past his office, around a corner and blowing by Cullen's secretary.

"Agent Booth, I'm sorry but you cannot go in there…."

He could see them through the window and dread filled him. Standing toe to toe, his boss and his partner faced each other down. Cullen's red face was inches from Brennan's stubborn one. Brennan's hands were on her curvy hips, her torso leaning forward aggressively. He knew exactly what her body language meant. She was all in. She had committed.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the office door and stepped inside.

"Bones!"

~B/B~

"Bones!"

Brennan turned at the sound of her partner's voice. "Booth. You didn't need to come. I told you, I will handle this."

"It looks like you're doing a little more antagonizing and a little less handling." Booth's voice was low, as though he hoped only she could hear him as he approached. He slid his arm around her shoulders and tugged her a step back from Cullen's imposing figure. "This isn't how this needs to be done, Bones."

"Booth…"

Booth's eyes moved to Cullen's. "I apologize sir. Bones likes to handle things head on. I'm just going to take her home now."

"Booth!" Brennan pushed on his chest.

"Bones, look…" His voice lowered again, "We will take care of this, ok? I promise you. But yelling at him is only going to make him more determined to keep us apart. Can you just trust me?" Booth sent her a pleading look.

"Sit down, Agent Booth." Cullen voice was resigned.

"Sir…"

"I said sit down." Cullen said loudly. "Someone around her had better listen to me!"

"Right…" Booth took a seat in one of the oversized chairs and gestured for Brennan to do the same. To his relief, she complied.

"Now, before you came bursting into my office without an invitation, Dr. Brennan delivered an ultimatum." Cullen's hard gaze rested on the scientist. "I don't appreciate being given ultimatums, Dr. Brennan. They give me ulcers. However… I assume that I have no choice to deal with the problem you have created for all of us."

"I will only work with Booth." Brennan said calmly as she crossed her legs in a decidedly stubborn fashion.

"You must understand that I cannot allow the bureau to be held hostage by your personal feelings." Cullen leaned back in his chair. "We have protocols for a reason. Protocols that prohibit sexual relationships between partners."

Booth cleared his throat. "To be fair, sir, they do not prohibit. The advise against." He offered a weak smile. "I looked it up."

Brennan grinned at Booth triumphantly. "Aha!" She said, starting to stand up.

"Sit down." Cullen ordered. "That loophole exists for special circumstances that have been approved by the agents' superiors." He paused for affect. "I am your superior and I am completely convinced that the nature of your relationship is detrimental to this agency."

"Based on what?" Booth demanded, suddenly feeling less reasonable in the face of his boss' dogmatic approach.

Cullen sent him a look. "I am not required to explain myself to you, Agent Booth."

Booth's reasonability slipped further. "I've worked for you for a long time, sir, and I've done good work. The least you can do is treat us with a little respect here."

"Respect? Like when you each burst in to my office making demands and interrupting my phone calls?"

"Sir…"

"Agent Booth, the decision has been made."

Booth glanced over at Brennan, watching has her eyes fell to her hands. His protective instincts flared up and he reached over, resting his hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb along her soft skin. The instant he touched her, his mind was made up.

"Then you should know, sir, that I'm with Bones." Booth said, shifting his gaze to Cullen. "Split us up and you lose me too."

~B/B~

Dr. Lance Sweets was with a patient when he received the phone call from his boss telling him to appear in his office immediately. Feeling like a little boy being called to the principal's office, Sweets excused himself from the emotionally distraught agent with many comforting words and hasty promises before making his way down the hall and to Cullen's office.

Looking through the window, everything fell into place for Sweets as he observed Dr. Brennan's confrontational posture as she stood beside her ex-partner's chair, her hand on his shoulder. Agent Booth appeared to be deep in thought and Cullen paced. It didn't require years of his many years of training to sense the tension in the room.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

~B/B~

"Dr. Sweets, so glad you could join us." Cullen stopped his pacing and glared at the young man. "Can you please explain to me why two of your patients are standing here in front of me threatening to quit unless I comply with their demands?"

Sweets stared. "Uh… I'm gonna guess that this is about them being split up." He glanced at the ex-partners. "Guys, I just found a few hours ago. I swear as soon as my schedule opened up I was going totally going to stick up for you."

Cullen moved to stand directly in front of Sweets. "This is the kind of thing you're supposed to prevent. It is your job to ensure that people do not lose their minds, which you have obviously failed to do here."

Brennan frowned. "It's not Sweets fault. He attempted to bring Booth and me together last year but failed. This year Booth and I decided to be together on our own."

With a glance at Cullen's firmly clenched jaw, Sweets let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, Dr. Brennan, I'll just… speak for myself if it's all the same."

"You encouraged this?" Cullen asked dangerously.

"That's a… strong word." Sweets said, licking his lips.

"He wrote a whole book about it." Booth offered, standing up and joining Brennan. "Sweets thinks we belong together. Tell him, Sweets."

"Again…I'll just speak for myself." Sweets sent Booth a pointed look. Turning back to Cullen, he cleared his throat. "Sir, it is my professional opinion that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are subconsciously connected and emotionally dependent on one another."

"Meaning that they should not work together." Cullen said triumphantly.

"Sweets!" Brennan protested.

"No!" Sweets clarified. "… No, sir. Actually, their connection is what makes them such an awesomely fantastic team."

"Awesomely fantastic?" Cullen raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… what I mean is, their symbiotic relationship provides an environment that stimulates successful interaction because of their deep, abiding regard for one another and their complete commitment to each other and the work they do." Sweets said in his most professional tone.

"Uh-huh." Cullen glanced back at the ex-partners. "What is he talking about?"

Booth stepped in. "Sweets means that Bones and I are good together. The best. Our feelings for each other won't stop us from doing our jobs. They'll make us do our jobs better."

Sweets' jaw dropped. "I have been saying that to you for years and you always act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Booth shrugged. "We like to give you a hard time, don't we Bones?"

"You make it quite enjoyable." Brennan agreed.

"Of course." Sweets said, pinching his lips together and nodding. "You know…"

"Enough." Cullen interrupted, dragging his hand over his face. "Have any of you stopped to think about the position that this puts me in? Here I have my bester partnership threatening to quit, my star psychologist telling me to keep them together and I'm just supposed to give in and let you two stay partners so that the three of you can all live on love together."

Brennan shook her head. "It is physically impossible to live on love. It provides none of the sustenance required…"

"Seriously?" Cullen said sharply.

"Too literal, Bones." Booth said, resting his hand on her back. "That was sarcasm. It was funny."

"Not really." Bones said in a slightly hushed voice.

"As I was saying," Cullen interjected. "There are standards in place. Protocols. Regulations!"

"Sir…" Booth began.

"Not to mention the trouble you've already caused for the bureau with your…" He gestured lamely between the ex-partners. "Whatever it is."

"What trouble?" Brennan asked, glancing at Booth.

"The trouble that came in the form of a hour long phone call with the Deputy Director of the North Carolina Branch after Agent Lyndon filed a complaint stating that the relationship between you two was hindering the investigation and making her uncomfortable." Cullen jabbed his finger at Booth. "You should know better than to bring your personal drama to work, Agent Booth."

"Wait a second, Lyndon complained?" Booth demanded, his hands going to his hips. "Sir, I can assure you that her complaint is invalid."

"So then you and Dr. Brennan did not abandon the case to maul each other in the parking lot and then disappear." Cullen crossed his arms and glared at Booth.

In the background, Sweets sat down and pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

"Yes, we did that." Brennan volunteered.

"Bones!" Booth's hand smacked against his forehead. "A little less help, ok?" He turned back to Cullen. "Lyndon asked me on a date which Bones insisted I go on. Then Bones ran after me and…" He cleared his throat, "… kissed me. We decided to go talk and left, but it was well after work hours and the case wasn't delayed."

"You insisted he go on a date?" Sweets looked up, puzzled.

"That was before I realized that Booth was simply waiting for me to give something to the relationship. Like he had last year." Brennan explained, sending Booth a smile.

"Last year?" Cullen frowned.

"Nevermind." Booth held up his hands. "The point is, Lyndon got jilted so she told on us to the principal. That's all. Nothing unprofessional happened, sir. I can promise you."

Sweets cleared his throat. "For what it's worth, I believe Agent Booth. Both he and Dr. Brennan have shown an incredible aptitude to focus on their work and maintain their professionalism in spite of their personal feelings. Dr. Brennan, in particular, would never jeopardize the integrity of her work."

Cullen let out a long sigh and went to sit back down behind his desk, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. Booth, Brennan and Sweets looked on as the older man struggled to process the conversation. Touching Brennan's arm, Booth guided her back to the chairs they had formerly occupied and they sat down.

Suddenly Cullen reached for his phone and dialed, not looking at either of the ex-partners as he waited.

"Agent Lyndon, this is Deputy Director Cullen. Are you in the building?"

Brennan glanced at Booth.

"Please come to my office immediately."

~B/B~

Lyndon came and went quickly. Her explanation of her complaint fell apart under Brennan's blunt accusations that she was merely jealous and Booth's well-seasoned interrogation techniques. She retreated with an apology to the ex-partners that Booth ignored and Brennan reacted poorly to.

"The only person who has acted unprofessionally in this situation seems to be you." Brennan observed as Lyndon began to go. "Not to mention your retaliatory behavior is exceedingly childish and indicative of an inability to cope with your own status in society. Also, in the future, you should give some thought to altering your interpersonal behaviors when working with your colleagues. Your personality can be quite irritating."

Lyndon stared at the anthropologist for a long moment, observing Booth's hand reaching out to her and squeezing her arm in a gesture of both intimacy and reprimand.

Then she was gone and the room fell silent for a long moment before Sweets spoke up.

"Well, I guess that's all cleared up. Lyndon had the hots for Booth but Brennan totally burned her." The younger man chuckled. "No wonder she made a complaint."

"I'm glad you're amused, Dr. Sweets." Cullen snapped, effectively shutting him up. Cullen's gaze shifted to Booth. "Perhaps, Agent Booth, you should attempt to control your apparently excessive charm. It seems to be causing a great number of problems for my employees."

"It's not Booth's fault that he's physically stimulating and extraordinarily charming. Much of that is genetic and out of his control." Brennan defended the man who was idly drumming his fingers on her arm and bouncing his leg impatiently.

"Bones…" He flashed her a grin. "You said something nice about me."

She grinned back. "I'll be glad to say complimentary things about you later as well." She promised.

"Enough." Cullen snapped again. "This entire situation has become ridiculous. I've spent the past hour entertaining this discussion, when really it all comes back to one thing. We have regulations against sexual relationships between partners. With your high profile it simply isn't possible for the bureau to allow you to continue working together without serious internal and external ramifications." He pointed his finger at both of them. "And you two are going to have to learn to deal with that. You're both reasonable people and you need to make the reasonable choice. Date all you want, get married for all I care, but you'll be working with different people."

Booth's demeanor had remained relatively calm throughout the discussion. Someone had to keep a cool head to balance out Brennan's heated, blunt statements of bald truths. But hearing his boss' dogmatic statement after all of the evidence they had compiled for him, made him snap.

Nearly leaping to his feet, he curled his hands at his hips to keep them from balling into fists as he took a step closer to Cullen. "This is stupid." He spat out. "You've already made up your mind and you're not willing to listen to once shred of reason. You're willing to throw away your best team just because it wasn't your idea to keep us together. That is the most obvious power trip I have ever seen from anyone. You don't deserve to be the one making these decisions."

His rant came to an abrupt stop and his chest heaved with pent up rage and frustration over the fact that apparently nothing could ever just work out for him.

"Booth…"

He felt her hand on his back, trying to soothe him.

"You are crossing a line, Agent Booth." Cullen said coldly, standing up and glaring at Booth.

Booth laughed. "Crossing a line?"

Impulsively he turned to Brennan, catching her in his arms and jerking her against him, capturing her lips with his own for a long, hard kiss. When he broke away, he kept his hands on her arms, rubbing up and down her warm skin.

"Yeah, I'm crossing a line." He told Cullen. "And it's a line I intend to cross every chance I get. It's a line I've wanted to cross for seven years and there is no way I'm going back now. So let me make this easy for you." Booth pressed another light kiss to Brennan's lips before drawing away from her.

"I quit, sir. I can't work for you this way."

"Booth!" Brennan touched his arm.

"It's ok, Bones." He smiled at her. "Sometimes you gotta move on. I'm gonna go. You do what you need to do. Whatever that is, I'll support it." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "I love you."

"Booth…"

He shook his head and walked towards the door, clapping a stunned Sweets on the shoulder as he walked out, letting the door slam behind him.

Brennan stared after him for a moment before turning to Cullen. "You made a very bad decision."

Cullen had to tear his shocked gaze away from the door to look at her. "Did he just quit?"

"Of course he quit." Brennan crossed her arms. "Didn't you hear him? He was standing right there."

"Wow…" Sweets murmured. "This is very interesting."

"He just quit." Cullen said, still in shock.

Brennan glared at him. "Intelligence is largely determined by genetics and therefore unintelligence cannot technically be considered a character flaw. However, stupidity is a very dangerous character flaw and one that you are demonstrating quite well today."

"Uh, Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure that you should…" Sweets piped up half-heartedly.

"Your decision was based on pride and stubbornness. Not evidence or logic. Booth is right. You are not qualified to be making decisions that ultimately affect society as a whole." Brennan continued unfazed. "My loyalties lie with Booth. He said that he cannot work with you and so I cannot either."

Brennan moved towards the door, resting her hand on the knob. "I will no longer be providing my invaluable services to the FBI." She stated calmly as she opened the door. "The decrease in justice that will undoubtedly arise from the termination of my partnership with Booth, those people who want answers, those victims who need help, their pain is on your hands."

The door closed swiftly behind her, blocking her off from her old world and stretching her new one out in front of her.

~B/B~

Booth was in his office, standing in the middle of it, staring at his desk, his nameplate, his pictures on the wall. She tapped lightly on the doorframe, just loud enough to catch his attention. He didn't turn. Moving slowly, she slipped up behind him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing gently.

"Hey."

He turned to her and surprised her with a smile. "Hi." His arms moved around her and he drew her to him, stroking the length of her spine with his hand. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, pressing her lips to his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." He turned his face into her hair, breathing her in. "You gotta do what you gotta do. We weren't getting anywhere with him. He wasn't going to change his mind."

"Booth, I…" She pulled back to look up at him, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I don't want your apologies, Bones, and I don't want to hear that you have any regrets. You told me earlier today that you were in this for the long haul. That means everything to me and I want you to know I am too. You're the most important thing to me, ok?" He pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering.

"But your job…"

"Not as important as you." He said again. "I love you, Bones. I have for so long. There's no way I'm risking this now."

"I'm scared."

"Yeah." He nodded, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Me too."

"What are you going to do now?" She leaned into him, taking comfort from his warmth.

He chuckled. "Live off of my insanely rich girlfriend and her tax shelters."

She laughed too, but quickly grew serious. "Booth, you don't have to worry about finances. I will be more than happy to…"

He cut her off again. "Bones, don't go there. Please? I was just kidding, really. I've got some money and all kinds of extraordinary skills. I'll have a job in no time."

She nodded, biting her lip and looking into his eyes. She started to speak, but stopped, watching him nervously.

"What, baby?" He tucked her hair behind her ear.

She gave him a smile that was decidedly sheepish. "It's illogical, but I believe my pre-existing feelings of love for you have only been strengthened by your rash decision to throw away your entire life in order to be with me. It is completely illogical."

His laugh was loud and genuine. "It may be illogical, but it's totally normal. Grand gestures tend to stir up those lovin' feelings."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know you don't, Bones." He said with an affectionate kiss on her nose. "Hey, why don't you help me pack some of this stuff up? It's kind of pointless for you to go in to the lab at this point and if I were you I'd want to delay having to tell Cam she's going to have to deal with a few very unhappy FBI administrators."

Brennan nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose she will be unhappy."

Booth walked over to the large, framed hockey picture above his desk and lifted it down. "This feels surreal…" He mused.

A loud clearing of someone's throat made them both turn around.

"Agent Booth, put that back where you had it. This is no time to be redecorating your office" Cullen's sharp voice delivered the order.

"What?" Booth frowned. "Sir… uh, Cullen…"

"I mean it, Agent Booth. You have a case to handle." Cullen stepped into the office, glancing at Brennan who watched him closely.

"The serial case?" Booth guessed, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll pass that on to another agent before I go. I have the files here…"

"Try to keep up." Cullen held up his hand, showing the manila folder he held. "There's a new case. Just came across my desk seconds ago. Figured you'd want to get a jump on it." He cleared his throat again. "Both of you."

Booth looked at Brennan. "I think you're confused." He told Cullen. "Bones and I, we quit. We're not working here anymore."

"Nonsense." Cullen huffed. "I just spoke with Dr. Sweets and he believes that by increasing your therapy sessions to twice a week and putting in to practice a few techniques, your partnership will remain effective. There's no need to overreact here." He tossed the file on to Booth's desk. "Unless you don't think you can handle two cases at once." He raised his eyebrows in a definitive challenge.

Booth looked at Bones again, asking her a question with his eyes. She smiled at him and stepped forward.

"Booth and I can certainly handle more than one case. We will begin immediately."

"Good." Cullen grunted. "Then lets have no more of this blasted talking. Get to work."

With another huff, Cullen turned and left Booth's office, leaving the stunned partners staring at each other.

"That son of a…" Booth shook his head.

"I believe he moved to his senses." Bones mused, a smile blooming on her face.

"That's came to his senses, Bones." Booth said, laughing with relief and amazment. "We're partners. We're really partners again." He strode over to her, picking her up and clutching her to him as he spun her around. "Can you believe it?"

"Booth, your lower lumbar region!" Brennan protested, letting out a laugh of her own. "Be careful!"

He set her down and cupped her face in his hands. "Bones?"

"What?"

"Shut up." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "We won. Bones, baby, we won. We're partners and I love you and everything is fine."

Her wide smile matched his. "I'm very happy, Booth. Despite being quite confused at Cullen's behavior, I'm very, very happy."

"I'll explain the male ego to you later, Bones." He laughed again, pressing kisses along her neck. "We have a case. A case! Because I'm an FBI agent and we're partners.

"I enjoy seeing you so excited." She chuckled as he grabbed up the file and quickly wrapped his arm around her again. "It makes me excited as well. I assume my empathetic reactions are another symptom of love."

"You bet it is." He held her close while he flipped through the file. "Wow, this is a bit of a drive." He mused. "Hey, what do you say we drive out to the scene, do some of the initial stuff and then grab a hotel room up there for the night?"

"In celebration?" She slid her hand over his chest and up around his neck.

"Definitely." He kissed her soundly. "We have a lot to celebrate."

"I love you, Booth."

"Tell me again." He whispered, his mood suddenly shifting from buoyant to urgent.

She smiled at him even as confusion lit her features. "But… why?"

"Bones, tell me again."

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, baby."

~B/B~

Brennan picked her way through the rocky terrain where the forest had been burnt by the fire. The same fire that had destroyed the identity of the person whose remains she had been called to look at. Booth was just behind her, his hand on her elbow as she stumbled over one of the larger rocks.

"Be careful, Bones!" He instructed, fussing over her.

"I'm fine, Booth. I know how to navigate crime scenes." She shot back, evading his hands.

"Yeah? So then that wasn't you stumbling right there?" His eyebrows shot up as she sent him a glare.

"You're crowding me."

"You're blocking me."

"Booth, get your hand off of my back."

"I like my hand on your back."

The local officer that had brought them to the scene laughed and shook his head. "You two been together long?"

Brennan stood up straight and Booth's offending hand dropped as their gazes met and became more tender. Booth smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Three days." Brennan said softly.

Booth shook his head. "Seven years."

The officer gave them both strange looks. "That's a pretty big difference there."

Booth shrugged. "Yeah, turns out differences don't really matter though."

He reached for her hand and she gave it to him, allowing him to guide her the last few steps to the remains. She crouched over them, touching them lightly, while he observed from above, awaiting her insight, ready to meet it with his own.

"This one is quite complicated." Brennan observed.

"That's ok, Bones." Booth assured her. "We'll give the victim a face, an identity and we'll catch whoever took it from her."

His partner looked up at him and he smiled at her. "It's what we do best, right?"

~The End~

**Ta Da! I hope you enjoyed this story. It is the first one I've ever finished and I really have my wonderful readers to thank for that! Your encouragement and support have been amazing and you are all simply the best readers in the whole entire world. Yep, you! **

**Now, just because this is is the end, doesn't mean I don't want to hear what you thought. It would really mean a lot to me to hear from you guys again. In fact, reviews pretty much make my day. =) Plus, don't forget to let me know if you're interested in a short sequel. **

**Lots of love to you all! New stories coming very soon. =) **


End file.
